Devil Of A Sister
by Raisa Ahmed
Summary: This story was previously called Best Friends. Kim is new to school and now Kim and Jack have an eye for each other. With endless teasing about them two they finally get together on prom. Now Kim's sister is in town and has the eye for Jack. What if she finds out about Kick? Will kick prevail? We Kim have to go back home because of a certain someone telling a stict parent?
1. Chapter 1: Light and Shining armour

**Hi people... well meant to be was discontinued because of my writers block. This time Jack and Kim wont be together so soon. But you know its gonna be better than meant to be so please read!**

Kim's P.O.V  
Flashback  
"No leave me alone!"  
"Oh Kimmy Kimmy Kimmy, don't fret. It's ok I'm here for you"  
"No your not just let me go home!"  
"But I'm not finished with you"  
"No, please, don't!"

I shot up panting. I didn't recognise this room.  
"Kim babe your late for school" My aunty said  
"Ok, a fresh new start." I thought to myself  
My names Kimberly Anne Crawford but you can call me Kim C.  
I moved here last week, this is my auntie's home in Seaford. I moved from L.A for an unmentionable reason. Usually I would hate moves but this time... I couldn't be happier. A fresh start.

I rolled up my blind to let some light it but it was of no use! I just saw another window.

I got into the shower as memories flooded through my head. I washed the dirt off my skin and I shampooed my hair. I rinsed it and repeated. I poured cream over my body as I slipped into a towel. I walked to my room and plugged my iPod to the doc. I was about to take my towel off when I noticed a boy, my age brown shaggy hair working out through the window into another house.

"Don't know him, so I don't want him to see me naked" I muttered I walked to the blinds and I was in the middle of pulling it when it got stuck. He met with my eyes and smiled at me and I smiled back. He gave a confused look as I realised I was only wearing a towel. I pulled the blind a bit faster as he chuckled. I waved as I pulled the blind completely. Which meant the whole room turned dark.  
I turned the lights on as I thought  
"I want to be someone else. Someone different. I want to be noticed and I want things to change."

I opened the door to my walk in closet as I walked around. There was nothing here that would get me noticed. So I walked downstairs.  
"Aunty?" I said  
"Yeah sweetheart?" She asked  
"Can I borrow some clothes, some makeup, some shoes, some jewellery and your curling iron?" I asked casually she raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, I get it. You want to be Kim C. Not Kimmy Crawford?" She asked in realisation  
I flinched to the word Kimmy  
"Yeah" I sighed  
"Go ahead my lovely" she said

I ran upstairs and I walked into her room. My aunty was awesome. She was about 24 and she was the most fashionable person ever. I felt more comfortable around my aunty than my own mother. Because my mom never let me date or go out with boys whilst my aunty acts like a child and she lets me live my life the way I want. She told me she trusts me to make my own decisions because I'm a smart girl who she believes in. Think of me as cruel but I think I prefer her to my own mother.

I strolled through her walk in closet and picked out a black blouse. It was kind of see through so I had to wear a black vest underneath. I also took some really pretty black heels.  
I looked at her makeup wardrobe and took mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss. Nothing too heavy.  
I also took out some really pretty small silver drop earrings, a necklace that matched and a charm bracelet (which was mine I just loved it so much I placed it in her jewellery box).

I walked back and picked out my own short shorts and got changed. Once I was done I opened the blinds to see the boy wearing his shirt. I spun around not wanting to be seen gawking and walked back to my aunts room. I picked up her curling iron and dragged my feet along the carpet to my room again. I bent down to plug it in and stepped in front of a full length mirror.

I growled in frustration at my now wavy not curled hair as my aunty ran upstairs. My aunt ran upstairs with hair products and placed it on the desk.  
"Don't worry babe I have it taken care of!" She said as she got a bottle of something and sprayed it onto her hands. It came out like foam. She covered my hair with it and massaged my scalp.  
I looked at my watch. 30 minutes left, that should be enough time.  
She pulled out the hair dryer and plugged it in and dried my hair.  
"Why do you need to dry me hair it's ready dry." I said  
"Because the foam I put in your hair works when it's dry." She said  
"Why do I need the foam?" I asked  
" because it helps with the heat." She said  
She unplugged the hair dryer and threw it onto my bed. She then covered my hair with heat started to curl my hair.  
One by one it passed my shoulder as my long straight blond hair was put into perfect ringlets. I looked into the mirror and didn't believe it was me. Usually my hair would be tied up or straightened by a flat iron but I looked different. My fringe was put into a quiff and only the bottom of my hair was in curls whilst the middle was perfectly straight. Usually I would have been a bit upset that only the bottom way put into curls but I liked my new look.  
She sat me onto the makeup stool and grabbed her makeup bag. She started off with putting a bit of blush onto the top of my cheeks. She then put gold eyeshadow onto my eyelids. She coated and re-coated the mascara and liquid eyeliner. And ended up with putting a bit of red lipgloss onto my lips. I opened my eyes and I was shocked. I honestly didn't recognise myself. My aunty grabbed my camera and snapped some pictures of me. With the remaining three minutes I had left I uploaded the pictures on Facebook.

With that I went downstairs as my aunty handed me a Paul's Boutique bag.  
"New start, new personality, new bag!" Sh said I laughed and kissed her cheek and walked out the door with an apple.

I walked out to see the boy I saw through my window walking out the door. He was wearing a black V-neck and some chinos. I was about to lock the door when he walked up to me.  
"Hi I'm Jack." He said with a smile  
"I'm Kim!" I said playing with my apple  
"So your new right?" He asked  
"Yeah I moved in with my aunty my parents are still in L.A." I said walking along as he followed me  
"Cool, L.A that's a big move." He said  
"Yeah, it was a really long plane ride" I said he chuckled  
"Why the big move?" He asked  
"Nothing really" I said lying through my teeth "it's just I thought it would be better If I lived with my aunt... I kinda prefer her to my parents" I said  
"Why?"  
"Because they're over protective. No dating boys, no going out till after 9:00pm."  
"Bummer" he said  
"Yeah but now everything's gonna change!" I said really chirpy  
"It is, Seaford is an amazing place." He said  
"So what school do you go to?" he continued  
"Seaford High"  
"Same that's awesome"  
It was a comfortable silence until I spoke again  
"Why can I see your room through my window?" I asked  
"Oh our rooms are literally opposite each other, what I don't understand is why they didn't put it on another wall" he said as I laughed  
"Yeah, remind me to close my blind when I change" I laughed  
"Your telling me? A boy? Well you can tell me to remind you but, knowing our species... I probably won't!" He stated as I giggled  
"I have a feeling we're going to get along" I said  
"No kidding!" He replied  
We walked up to an amazingly colourful school  
"Wow, this school doesn't look like a prison" I said  
"Hence the word school" he said  
"Thank you for walking me to school" I said  
"I'm not finished yet, let me walk you to the office" he said as he showed he wanted me to link arms. He walked me into the school and I could feel the eyes on me as the hallway went completely quiet.  
"Please tell me their looking at you" I whispered  
"No their looking at us" He said  
"Why?" I asked again worried  
" because they're shocked at an extremely hot girl linked with my arms." He said whispering in my ear  
I blushed a bright red as he dragged me through the room as we talked. Still with eyes on us.

* * *

"What do you have Jack?" I asked  
"Umm... Monday... Period 1…I have Dance with ms Ainscoe " He said pointing at a door  
"Me too!" I smiled  
"Why so happy to be with me" he smirked  
"Someone I know why do you ask?"  
I said  
" Oh nothing just sounded like a crush" He said cockily  
" You realise you called me extremely hot" I said  
"I did, so?"  
"Oh nothing!"  
"come on let's go in!"  
"No!" I said  
"Ok I'll make you!"  
"I'd like to see you try" I said crossing my arms around my chest  
He picked me up bridal style and I kicked me legs whilst laughing  
"Jack put me down" I said laughing so hard  
He walked into the room and everyone was looking at us. Shit.  
"Jack put me down!" I whispered as he did. I straightened my top and sat in an empty seat as Jack did the same.  
"Ok welcome to dance everyone. New year new partners. This year we will have girl boy partners because we are going to do the waltz. Since this is a very intimate dance I have assigned you with a comfortable partner. Boyfriends and Girlfriends  
Donna with James  
Kelsey with Eddie  
Julie with Milton  
Grace with Jerry  
Hannah with Tyler  
Ace with Dean

…

…

And finally Jack with Kim" Ms Ainscoe finished  
"Me and Jack aren't dating" I said  
"Yeah we're just friends" Jack said  
"Didn't look that way when you ENTERED the room" She said  
Ooops  
"Ok move your chairs to the side and stand opposite your partner. Girls on the red line and boys on the blue."  
She said we did as we were told. I stood in front of Jack.  
"Girls grab your skirts/dresses/shorts/jeans whatever and curtsy."  
We did as we were told  
"Boys put your hand out,girls grab it and step forward, after girls grab their shoulders boys grab their waist"

* * *

The rest of the lesson went pretty quick.  
"Ok guys homework, practice with your partner on the routine but make or better. Make it more classy. Best two get a prize." Ms Ainscoe said  
As me and Jack walked out the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Painted and Painted again

**Hey guys another chapter**

**If some of you are wondering why my old story meant to be... was discontinued its because reading it over and over again I have realized it was rushed...like a lot so this time I hop you'll like it**

Kim's P.O.V  
After dance I had art. I loved art because it's a way to express yourself into actions that create a beautiful picture.  
"Ok what do you have now?" Jack asked  
"well I have art what about you" I asked  
"Well I have art but I have a different teacher so I'll see you later?" he said looking at my timetable and then started to walk  
"wait where do we meet?" I called from behind  
"ummm we'll meet here!" he called  
I walked to art and saw our teacher she was in her mid 20's and she was wearing a purple work dress.  
"welcome back from your holidays class. I would like to say all your papers have been graded and only three people passed" She said  
Everybody groaned I was lucky I didn't do the test last semester.  
"for those who are new I am miss Madsen! Welcome to AP Art.  
For our first lesson we will be using half an hour drawing what represents you, and the other half we will be presenting.  
I had so much about me that I didn't know what to draw

* * *

Fifteen minutes had gone and everybody was chatting away whilst our teacher was outside talking to some troublemaker who was sent to this class from another one.  
What I had on my page was a clock pointing at 01:00am and then arrows going anti-clockwise around it.  
"ok sit next to Kim" I heard the teacher say to the boy who's face I hadn't seen yet.  
I looked down to continue on my canvas when Jack sat next to me.  
"what are you doing here?" I asked laughing  
"I couldn't stand to be away from you" He said teasingly  
"yeah yeah, fess up... Come on!" I said  
"Fine Kimmy... I got into a fight" he said working on his piece  
I flinched at my nickname  
"I'm going to get more paints!" I said standing up  
"I'll help you" He said getting up  
We got to the back of the room as he turned the tap on full it went ALL over me.  
"Jack!" I said as I gasped  
"Relax Kimmy" He said  
I grabbed his arm and flipped him on to the floor  
"OUCH!" He shouted  
Everybody's eyes were on us I looked around to see ms Madsen outside on her phone as she walked the opposite direction to this classroom. She's not gonna be back soon.  
I bent down beside him and said  
"If you know what's good for you, you'll never call me Kimmy again!" I whispered into his ear as I walked to my seat with the paint. He walked back to me  
"Fine Kim!" He said as he splat paint onto my work  
"Oh you are SO dead!" I screamed as he ran. I grabbed the turquoise paint bottle and chased him around the empty table everybody was gawking at us  
"Now Kim you wouldn't want to do something you'll regret like... KILL ME!" He screamed  
I shrugged my shoulders as I said "I'll learn to get over it"  
He grabbed the green paint and we both splat it at each other at the same time. Green paint went all over my top as turquoise paint went all over Jacks  
"JACK!" "KIM!" we both shouted at the same time. I went over to the sink as I whipped my blouse off and Jack did the same to his V-Neck  
We ran it under the tap the paint surprisingly came off and Jack grabbed the hairdryer and dried his V-Neck, his one dried pretty quickly but mine didn't. He put his shirt on again as he helped me with mine. Luckily no eyes were on us so nobody saw me in my vest except Jack... Who I trusted  
"Jack there's no point, it's net it's not going to dry soon!" I said as I slipped it into my bag  
"what am I going to wear" I asked  
"well you could wear that..." he said  
"it's a vest..." I stated  
"well pretend it's a tank top plenty of girls wear it to school" He said  
"Jack you can see the top of my bra" I whispered  
"well I bet a bunch of boys would be happy to see that" He said  
"Including you?" I asked teasingly  
"Maybe? I'm joking relax my sisters in this school she's about your height she always has spare clothes, she's totally nice she'll let you borrow one of her tops!"  
as I relaxed and sat back down  
A few boys stared at me... God desperate much? And others wolf whistled. I met eyes with one. He was pretty hot but nobody is that rude to me  
I walked up to him  
"I'm not some slut who needs your approval to feel good about myself so keep your whistles to yourself if you know what's good for you" I said and walked back  
I could here a bunch of boys laughing, including him. I looked back and smiled as he waved.  
"what was that about?" Jack asked nudging me smirking  
"Don't want to create any enemies on my first day" I simply replied  
"ok class I'm back sorry I had to take an important phone call but I'm back and just in time... Presentation time. Considering you got kicked out of your last class mr brewer you are up first. From that we'll go around the room"

Jack placed his canvas onto the mat  
"Its just colours" Ms said  
"well probably to you. I'd actually like to see who gets this right" Jack said crossing his arms over his chest  
"Nobody? Well Ok it's-"  
"It's the order of the colours the Karate belts are in" I finished for him  
"Actually that's right Kim" He said as we looked into each others eyes  
I could practically melt into those chocolate brown orbs.I don' know why?We were standing there for moments not realising we were in a class full of people who were staring at us  
"Sexual Tension" Somebody said as I rolled my eyes  
"anyway the reason I draw this is because it shows how karate is my life." Everyone clapped  
"Ok ms Crawford your up next" She said as I put my canvas on the stand  
"this is a clock pointing at 1:00am to show my curfew the arrows going anti-clockwise is showing my past it means it already happened and it's never going to happen again and this big blue blob is what Jack Brewer did!." I finished and sat back down  
"aww you said my name" Jack said  
"awww I was also the only one who got your question right!" I said as he nudged me  
"How do you know martial arts?" He asked  
"Took it in L.A?"  
"I take it as well Black belt"  
"Me too"  
"Well the bells about to go, walk you to a food place?"  
"I'd like that, but first I need to stop at my place and get changed remind me to close my blinds"  
"Remind me to close mine" He said  
"why?"  
"because I saw you gawking at me in the morning"  
"Well maybe it was because I was shocked to see a boy across from my window... AND I WAS IN A TOWEL!" I said and my eyes widened in realisation  
"Everybody was listening to our conversation weren't they?" I questioned Jack  
"Yup" He said  
"uuhh Jack... There's 1 more period until lunch" A boy said  
"Oh yeah... Thanks Jerry" Jack said scratching the back of his neck. Yeah... "Oops!" He said  
"cute" I said with a hint of sarcasm  
"You have vocals and so do I" He said  
"Wow my psychic" I said with full sarcasm  
The bell rang as if on cue and Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me to the hallway  
We spent ages in the hallway just talking and laughing. Having fun  
"Let's go we're gonna be late" He said as he grabbed my hand and we walked in.  
We got the most attention... As usual...  
"Ok I am pretty sure I have had most of you last year so for those who had been here last year I will save you the embarrassment. Actually we only have one new student. Ok... um Kim get up and sing something!" Said our teacher  
"No no I'm really bad at singing!" I said  
"Nobody is bad at singing!"  
I stood up and grabbed the microphone. I looked around the room and found an iPod doc. I plugged my iPod in and played the backing track of my favourite song Taylor swift Safe and Sound

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]

I opened my eyes to see everyone smiling and clapping.  
"Wow Kim your really good you should take vocal lessons" our teacher said  
"I thought you couldn't sing" Jack said putting on the sweetest smile  
"So did I" I said  
"why?"  
"Stage fright"  
"That's crazy! Your the scariest girl I've ever seen!"  
"Thanks that makes me feel better!" I said sarcastically


	3. Chapter 3: Sister Trouble

"Awww I didn't mean it like that!" He said  
"I know! But watch your back!" I said threateningly  
"Ummm... Scaring me much?" He asked  
"Yeahhh!" I sang  
"Now class you may pick your partners we will have a performance coming up and I want you to sing duets it will be seen by the whole school so be prepared... No exceptions" Mr sandbrooke (our vocals teacher) said  
"Hi partner!" Jack said  
"Hi" I said worried biting my nails  
"what's up?" Jack asked genuinely concerned  
"I don't know-I don't want to sing in front of people"  
"Well you sang in front of the class"  
"25 people are different to 700 people"  
"I'll be there for you"  
"Thanks...but I don't think I'll be able to... Do that."  
"Yes you can you are amazingly smart and amazing at singing and nobody will think your bad at anything because your not!"  
I smiled and he smiled back  
"Thanks Jack." I said  
"Anything for you Kim" He said as he smiled and I looked into his eyes. I wasn't sure but I think we were leaning in.  
"Awww Jackie has a girlfriend!" A girl said as we both leaned back as I looked to the ground blushing  
"Get lost Grace!" Jack said  
"Let me get to know your girlfriend" 'Grace' said  
"She's not my girlfriend" Jack protested  
"Well is she your friend?" Grace asked  
"Yeah..." Jack replied  
"Well she's obviously a girl so she's your girlfriend" Grace said  
"Ummm... Can I say something?" I asked  
"Of course, I did come over here to talk to you... So what do you see in my twin brother?"  
"Ummm... I don't SEE anything in him like THAT, but I do really like your brother... As a friend" I said, adding the last part really fast in realisation  
"As a friend huh? What qualities are in him that you like?" she asked... What is this some interrogation?  
I glanced over at Jack with desperation and he looked over sincerely as he mouthed  
"I'll meet you outside"  
"Soo go on..." Grace urged me to continue  
"Ok I like that he makes me laugh and that he comforts me and draws attention away from me when I don't want any, and that we met this morning and we're already close... But what I like the most is that... His face is the first face I get to see every morning." I trailed off not thinking about what I had just said  
SHIT  
"Somebody has a crush" Grace teased  
"Yeah yeah... Whatever!" I said I grabbed my bag and stood up  
"Wait where you going?" She asked getting up  
"To Jack" I said  
"Yeah and you deny the crush" She called back  
"Denied, Denying, and will deny" I called back as I walked off  
"Sorry I'm late I was busy with your sisters interrogation!" I snapped  
"Yeah... I don't know whats wrong with her..." He said I laughed  
"Why does everyone think we're dating..." I whined  
"I know right!" He whined along


	4. Chapter 4: It's all in the past now

Jack's P.O.V  
"Well your sister scares me..." Kim said  
"What did she ask you?" I asked curiously  
"Ummm... She asked what I saw in you" She said  
"What do you see in me?" I asked slyly  
"Nothing like that... I just like that you make me laugh!" She protested  
"That was a long conversation what else do you like" I asked  
"Nothing..." She said playfully  
"Let's go you don't want to be in a vest the rest of the day" I said  
"I don't but you want me to be!" She said  
"Maybe I do maybe I don't" I replied as we walked  
"I really think we should go somewhere to eat!" She said  
"Well after you get changed I'll show you my favourite place to eat maybe we'll bump into some of my friends" I said  
"Thanks but I'm not sure I like hanging out with too many boys" She said as we turned the corner  
"well there will be their girlfriends their totally sweet" I said  
"Ok! Tell me about them" She said  
"Well there is my best friend Jerry...he can be...IDIOTIC!"  
"God Jack I'm sure he's not that bad!"  
"Really? He calls his English book 'the math book with all the numbers in it' and he calls his algebra book his English book"  
"Wow that IS stupid"  
"Yeah but that's not the worse thing he is dating my sister"  
"Grace right?" She asked  
"Yeah... It's gross to think what my best friend and my twin sister do behind a closed door" I said  
"Don't THINK about it!" She shouted  
"Ok there is Eddie and his girlfriend Kelsey, Eddie is so nice and gullible and Kelsey is a sweetheart she is really kind they are perfect! And then there is Milton and his girlfriend Julie, they are the perfect nerd couple they are so sweet and they are the most smart couple in the school. Their kids will be like the Steven Hawking of the future... You know without the disability."  
"Wow your friends are...different, how would you describe yourself?" She asked  
"Well smart, charming, loyal, funny oh and let's not forget sexy" I said as I smiled cockily  
"Oh? And how would you describe me?" She asked getting closer and closer so close that we were chest to chest  
I looked down to see the top of her bare chest.  
"I-uh" I started she stepped back to the old Kim  
"Tell me" She pleaded  
"Ok your funny, sweet, scary and your pretty." I said returning back to normal  
"you think I'm pretty?" She asked we got her front door.  
"Well... Oh look we're here" I said covering up  
"something tells me you don't want to answer my question"  
"Ok fine I do think your very very pretty"  
"Wanna come in?" She asked  
"naah, I think I'll talk to you through the window" I said  
"okay." She said as she smiled  
I walked upstairs and ran to my room I glanced out my window and I saw Kim put her bag down onto her bed. She went to her draw and got out a dress it was really cute, it was purple and it had gems all over the top half and it flowed to halfway up her thighs. She grabbed a bra and pulled her vest halfway up her stomach when she realised she forgot to close the blinds.

* * *

I grabbed a notebook and a marker  
She opened the blinds again and I wrote  
"Cute dress you look hot!"  
She grabbed one herself and wrote  
"thanks usually I don't dress like this"  
"What do you dress like?" I scribbled  
She grabbed a photo and stuck it through the window  
It was a photo of her with a high ponytail and her wearing a cute Hollister shirt with skinny Jeans she was wearing glasses whilst holding a book  
I wrote back  
"Nerdy?"  
"Yup!" she scribbled  
I phoned her and she picked up (we had exchanged phone numbers during vocals)  
"Hey!" she said  
"Hey wanna leave?" I asked  
"ummm... Yeah sure just let me check my Facebook." She said  
"Alright" I replied  
I went downstairs to grab a glass of water and a chocolate bar and grabbed my iPod to check my instagram and I went back up  
I saw Kim's laptop lying on the floor on its side and she was lying on the bed crying.  
I climbed out my window and into hers  
"Whats up?" I asked her sitting neck to her on her bed  
"Nothing!" She snapped  
"Come on Kim..."  
"Swear you won't tell?" She said in between sobs  
"Swear Kim you can trust me" I told her she got up and sat next to me. I grabbed her hands and locked our fingers  
"Ok remember how I told you I came to seaford because I preferred my aunty?" She asked  
"yeah" I said  
"Well it wasn't because of that... It was because...because...I was r-raped." she said tears streaming down her face as I grabbed her in a tight hug.  
"It's ok Kim...you're here now and I won't let anything happen to you" I said as I gripped her waists tighter and she did the same with my neck.  
We pulled apart and she continued  
"I was with my friends... And we went to go watch a movie...But to get to my house I had to get through an alleyway and they all lived next to each other. It was like, midnight and there were these boys, our age. They stripped me of my clothes and they they raped me. This morning I posted a picture of the new me and there was lots of likes and comments but there was this one comment that said  
"Look how you've changed Kim. Your body was so sexy it was nice how we got to take advantage of that" She said she was now crying into my chest as I pulled her away and looked into her eyes  
"Kim you didn't deserve all that... I agree but your somewhere else now. I will always be there for you if you ever need me I will be right here. And I would NEVER let something like that happen to you EVER"

I gazed into her eyes and I saw something I had never seen in them, hurt and fear. A combination that never belonged in Kim. She was always Scary and Funny or Tough and Happy. I was lost into the endless loophole of her brown round eyes  
We were actually leaning in as she stopped crying when I saw something move from the corner of my eye. I jerked my head to the side to see Grace in my room  
Kim pulled her head back awkwardly as I went across to her window  
"Grace get out of my room" I said  
"I would but I just wanted to know what you we're doing in Kim's room, with the door closed." She said  
"We weren't doing anything" I protested  
"mmmhmm" She hummed.

Kim ran into her en suite bathroom as I confronted Grace  
"Grace why are you here?" I asked with a hint of disbelief in my tone  
"God that Kim girl is shy.  
And anyways its because... I want to know what was going on between you and Kim you two obviously have spark." She said  
"Kim's not SHY! She's hurt... Like so bad I can't even tell you" I replied  
She whispered  
"Text me she won't hear"

**To :**  
Swear on your life  
**From Jack.B**

**To Jack.B**  
Swear!  
**From **

**To **  
She was raped, like in LA that's why she's here. But she used to dress...differently, like nerdy shy girl type. And today she started dressing like...well like hot? And she uploaded it on Facebook only to find the boys who raped her sending her dirty messages about her body and how they used it.  
God Grace I was in the middle of comforting her and you had to be in my room!  
**From Jack.B**

**To Jack.B**  
OMG that's terrible poor girl. You need to talk to her. Tell her that YOUR there for her  
**From **

**To **  
One step ahead of you.  
**From Jack.B**

**To Jack.B**  
Anyway did I see you both leaning in? ;)  
**From **

**To **  
I have absolutely no idea what your taking about!  
**From Jack.B**

"Mmmhhmmm" She said out loud  
She climbed in through the window  
"Where is she?" She asked  
"In her en suite bathroom" I said shaking my head

Grace's P.O.V

I actually felt terrible for Kim. She is so sweet and my brother obviously has feeling for her which she brings back in return  
I knocked on the door as Jack went downstairs  
"Kim... It's Grace, Jack told me what happened"  
I heard the door click as she walked in front of me. Her eyes were puffy and red and her hair was a mess. Her makeup was running down her eyes just slightly and her dress was messed up  
She walked down and slid her back down the wall. Her legs were bent across her chest as her arms gripped fiercely around them. Her head was buried into her chest and you could hear her sobbing. I didn't know what to say.  
I looked around to see her laptop.  
"Kim can I see your Facebook?" I asked quietly  
She lifted her head and walked across to me she gripped me around my neck in a hug as I hugged her back.  
"It's ok...Me and Jack are here for you!" I said quietly  
She sat down as I got some wipes out my bag. I wiped her makeup off her face as she grabbed her eye drops. She dropped them into her eyes as her eyes slowly went back to normal. She brushed her hair and fixed her dress as she logged into her Facebook on her laptop

I looked around to her previous comments to see she got new ones.  
"Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy remember that pet name? Well I do. Wow I like your style if only you were back here so I could just...Just well, you know. Maybe this time it won't be against a wall it might be on an actual bed!  
Something told me you didn't like it. If only you were here so I could change that pretty little mind of yours!"  
"Fucking Jerks!" I screamed as I closed the page


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Gang!

Turns out I didn't scream it. I thought it. I closed the laptop and looked at Kim. She looked calmer now and we still had about two hours till we had to be in school we all had a free period because of the exams.  
I whispered in her ear.  
"Let's make you look way better for my brother" I said trying to change the subject  
"I DO NOT like your brother" She said as she laughed  
"Then let's make you look better for any other boy in the school" I said as I laughed and she joined along  
"Yeah coz they're going to notice me(!)" she said sarcastically  
"Your kidding right? Seriously? You get more attention than Donna Tobin!" I said in disbelief  
"Who's Donna Tobin?"  
"School...Bitch!"  
"And...?"  
"Well Donna's school Queen Bee she always wins competitions and she gets most attention"  
"What type of competitions?"  
"Final Jam"  
"What's that? It sounds like something that came out of Camp Rock!"  
"OMG! You can beat Donna, show her that bitches like her aren't the only type of people who fit in"  
"Again Stage fright!"  
"Well your going to perform anyway you know for the vocals assignment"  
"Oh you mean the thing me and Jack were talking about BEFORE YOU INTERROGATED ME?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Ok but I doubt that we're gonna win!"  
"Kim we've all heard you sing. Your good. Good enough to beat Donna!"  
"Ok!"  
"YES!"  
"ONLY...If I get to meet Donna"  
"That won't be hard. She parades the school like she owns it"  
"Ok deal" she said as she put out her hand. I shook it.

"Anyway let's get you prettied up" I said as I brushed her hair. I got her curling Iron and curled her hair fully. Letting out her fringe and curling it to one side. I gave her some lipgloss and she put it on. Her lips were now shining cherry. She went to her makeup table as she grabbed eyeliner and mascara. She put it on and painted her nails as I looked around. My phone rand and I picked it up  
"Who is it?" Kim asked  
"My boyfriend" I said put the phone against my ear  
"Hey Jerry"  
"Hi babes"  
"What you doing?"  
"Bored! Entertain me?"  
"What type of entertain" I asked I could hear Kim laughing in the background  
"who's that?" He asked  
"Kim, the new girl"  
"Her? She's in my art class! She FLIPPED Jack because he called her Kimmy. She is one TOUGH mamacita!"  
"Really?"  
"Anyway! Come over I'm bored!"  
"Ok!"  
I hung up the phone and looked at Kim  
"...GO!" She said  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" I said as I climbed out the window

Jack's P.O.V  
I went downstairs to give the girls some alone time and I was on the phone with Jerry pretty much the whole time.  
"Hey Jerry"  
"Whats Up Bro?"  
"Nothin just a problem!"  
"With who?"  
"With Kim"  
"With Kim? She is scary"  
"Tell me about it" I said looking around. I found something peeping out of the bookshelf  
"I know you like her"  
"I do not like Kim!"  
"Whatever! So where are you?"  
"Kim's"  
"Really at Kim's house. Alone?"  
"Dude! Relax! Grace is here!"  
"Right! So are you in her bedroom?"  
"Living room!"  
"And where are Grace and Kim"  
"Bedroom Talking"  
"Alright Dude I'm gonna call Grace now tell her to come over"  
"Dude she's my sister don't DO anything with her!"  
"Dude Her choice!"  
I hung up the phone and grabbed the book and I read it.

Dear Diary  
Today was hard! I hate the fact that Hannah James is always trying to get me to sing. She isn't that perfect. She's really pitchy but compared to the other singers in the class she is the best. I would so go and sing but I hate my stage fright.

I flipped the page and I saw a picture of a guy in a heart  
It said 'My Boyfriend'  
I flipped through more pages and I read another diary entry.

Dear Diary  
Today was...Ugghhh!  
I hate my sister Jenna, she's like fifteen and she is such a piss take! Me and my boyfriend Dean were making out. Yeah fine! I get that and it turned out to be pretty heated session. He pinned me onto my bed and I just laughed. We carried on Kissing as we threw our shirts on the floor and continued Kissing when Jenna and her fucking Boyfriend walked in! I grabbed the Blanket and covered my chest. I asked her what she was doing in my room but she just asked what I was doing with my boyfriend. I threw my pillow at her and she walked out. Fuck Her!

I thought about it. Kim didn't seem to be that...serious. She never told me about her boyfriend. Granted I only have known her for a day.  
I flipped through the book more.  
This is so wrong

Dear Diary  
I had so much fun yesterday.  
Me and my friends had a sleepover. Only to know the boys had a sleepover downstairs. We joined in their one and we played truth or dare. I was asked stupid questions like Do I love dean? OBVIOUSLY I DO! Idiots. Then there were some dares. Girls...obviously we're asked to take off their clothes by the boys. I honestly don't know how it happened but I ended up in my bra. Only dean so far has seen me in my bra. But some good things did come out of it. Me and dean went all the way. And if my mom read this I would KILL myself- if anybody read this. But my aunt would never invade my privacy like that.

Time to tease Kim.  
I ran upstairs knowing Grace has probably left

I went upstairs to see Kim. She looked amazing. Her hair was curled fully and her fringe was on the side. She was wearing red lipgloss and her makeup was so light. She was wearing an amazing pink dress. Her necklace looked so pretty it was a silver heart locker.  
"Hi Jack" She said  
"Hi" I replied  
"Ummm...whats in your hand?" she asked awkwardly  
"Oh nothing" I said as I smirked  
"Jack you are SO dead... Why on EARTH do you have my diary?"  
She chased me for a while as I refused to give her diary back.  
"Jack I am so serious!" she screamed  
She tripped on something and we both landed on the floor with her on top of me. She went red. As I got up and she followed  
"What did you read?" she asked looking at me dead in the eye  
"Ummm... Nothing."  
"Jack!"  
"Ok I read about your stage fright"  
She looked so relieved, won't be relieved for long  
"Oh thank goodness!" She exhaled  
"Then..."  
"THEN...? THEN WHAT?!"  
"Then...then I read about the truth or dare" I said...Scared  
"Jack you JERK! That was like my most embarrassing page" She screamed  
"I'm sorry!" I said  
"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" She screamed as she chased me  
I threw the book at her and she threw it onto the bed  
We both got tired and I snuck up behind her. I grabbed her stomach and lifted her off the ground as I spin her around. She couldn't stop laughing  
"I forgive you" She said smiling  
"Ok!" I said as I hugged her tightly she hugged back. My eyes widened in realisation and we both pulled away awkwardly.  
"Ummm...I'm starving" she said  
"Umm yeah let me text the guys to meet up at Falafel Phil's"  
"Alright" She said as she smiled  
"Ok let's go?" I asked  
"Let me grab my purse" She said as se bent down to pick it up.  
"Oh yeah..." She continued as she got her diary and grabbed her keys. She unlocked a cupboard and placed it in and locked it again.  
"They weren't the worst pages, you obviously didn't go through the photo album" She said  
"Right now I wish I did"  
"Let's go doofus!" She said

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V  
Eddie,Jerry,Milton,Kelsey,Grace and Julie were all sitting talking when they noticed Jack and Kim.  
"Look It's Jack and the new girl" Eddie said  
"Her names Kim" Jerry said  
"She's really pretty" Kelsey said  
"And smart" Julie said  
"Looks like they are pretty comfortable together" Said Milton  
The gang looked back to the glass door to see Jack and Kim laughing. There arms were linked and Kim was talking. They stopped and Jack said something. The gang couldn't hear because of the glass between them and the chatter from the rest of the crowd in the takeout restaurant. He picked up a necklace as Kim turned around. He put the necklace around her neck and clipped it,he pulled her blonde curled hair from underneath the chain and put it around her neck and onto her shoulder. She turned around and hugged him as he hugged back. Kim pulled away and blushed as Jack teased.

"Somebody is Comfortable" Milton Said  
"a little TOO comfortable" Eddie added  
"They are really perfect for each other" Kelsey said  
"Yeah But they wont admit they like each other" Grace said texting Jerry  
"what's the point of texting Jerry if your sitting next to each other" Julie said annoyed  
"Well I get to text her things I can't say out loud" Jerry said whilst texting  
"And the love birds enter" Grace said as she tucked the phone into her pocket and Jerry did the same.

"I could Kill you for that" Kim said entering as she laughed  
"Not the worst part" Jack said  
"What do you mean?" Kim asked suspiciously  
"I didn't know you had a sister" Jack teased  
"You read that?! You told me you only read two" Kim shouted  
"No I said I read about the truth or dare...I didn't say I only read two" Jack corrected  
"Jack you don't know how private they were" Kim yelled  
"I was bored" Jack said  
"You were downstairs for fifteen minutes. And you were on the phone with Jerry for ten of them" Kim said as she laughed  
"I wanna see the photo album" Jack said  
"You have to get my Keys" Kim replied tucking it into her purse.  
"U-hum" Jerry coughed as everybody looked around awkwardly. Jack and Kim's arms were still linked  
"Ummm...Hey Kim this is Eddie, Jerry, Kelsey, Milton, Julie and Grace who you have already met."  
"Hi" Kim said as she waved awkwardly  
They sat down as they all talked  
"So Kim...Your new right?" Kelsey asked  
"Umm...Yeah" Kim replied


	6. Chapter 6: Online Flirting

Kim C. Has entered the chat room  
Jack B. Has entered the chat room  
Eddie J. Has entered the chat room  
Milton K. Has entered the chat room  
Jerry M. Has entered the chat room  
Kelsey V. Has entered the chat room  
Grace.B Has entered the chat room  
Julie A. Has entered the chat room

Kim:  
Hey guys

Jack:  
Hey Kimmy

Kim:  
It's like you forgot what happened the last time you called me that

Grace:  
Awwww the two lovebirds are talking

Jack:  
We are NOT love birds

Milton:  
It's scientifically proven that a guy/girl can't spend that much time with someone the opposite gender without developing feelings for them

Jerry:  
Am I the only one who didn't understand that?

Kelsey:  
Yes

Julie:  
Yes

Milton:  
Yes

Jack:  
Yes - and not cool dude

Kim:  
Yes

Eddie:  
Yes

Grace:  
Yes- awww baby it's not your fault your CLUELESS

Jerry:  
Thank you

...  
HEY!

Kim:  
Jack how comes your not picking up  
your phone?

Jack:  
Lost it...

Grace:  
Dude- that's the fifth phone you've lost this year

Kim:  
I think I hear something ringing

...

Oh, Jack you left your phone here

Eddie:  
What were you doing at Kim's house

Jack:  
Nothing

Kelsey:  
You can't have been doing nothing

Julie:  
Yeah you must have been doing something

Milton:  
You were at Kim's house? So...what went down...were you safe?

Kim:  
MILTON!

Jack:  
Not cool dude...Not cool

Kim:  
Can we talk about something else

Jack:  
Yes

Grace:  
No

Kelsey:  
No

Milton:  
No

Julie:  
No

Eddie:  
No

Jerry:  
I'm confused why is everybody saying either yes or no?

Jack:  
*face palm* Jerry...this chat page is for the big boys and girls...you need to stop questioning everything

Jerry:  
What does que-ques- the thing he said mean?

Eddie:  
Dude you cannot be serious

Jerry:  
Huh?

Kelsey:  
Who invited this doofus on this chat page?

Grace:  
I did

Julie:  
Why...why would you put us through this Grace, why would you?

Grace:  
Hey! He's my boyfriend

Jerry:  
YEAH!

Grace:  
And he's the best

Jerry:  
YEAH!

Grace:  
And plus I wouldn't have invited him if he wasn't

Jerry:  
YEAH

...

Hey!

Kim:  
Crap

Jack:  
What's wrong Kim?

Grace:  
Aww Jack is the first one to answer

Kim:  
My printer broke

Jack:  
Oh. God I thought you were hurt

Kelsey:  
Awwwww that's SO sweet. Eddie why can't you be like that when I get hurt

Eddie:  
What? It's not my fault your a clutz

Jack:  
Dude you DON'T say that to your girlfriend, unless you want her to break up with you!

Eddie:  
Ummm...sorry?

Kelsey:  
Better

Jack:  
Grace where are you, why aren't you at home?

Grace:  
I'm at Jerry's

Jack:  
Okay

Kim:  
Jack do you wanna get your phone or should I throw it out the window?

Jack:  
I'll get it I can't risk damaging another phone

Grace:  
Yeah mom and dad will kill him

Jerry:  
Oh! So your going over to Kim's?

Grace:  
My guys not so clueless now is he?

Julie:  
You realise your the one who called him clueless right?

Grace:  
No I didn't

Eddie:  
Scroll back to the top and check

Grace:

Jerry:  
Well?

Grace:  
I love you?

Jack:  
Kim I'm coming over

Kim:  
Okay

Jack.B has logged off  
Kim.C has logged off

Kelsey:  
They are so cute together

Grace:  
I can so tell Jack can't stop thinking about her

Jerry:  
Yeah he keeps on talking about her on the phone

Kelsey:  
Kim's no better

Julie:  
Yeah I can SO tell she likes him

Milton:  
Forget Kim...and...Jack think about Kim and Jack

Jerry:  
What's the difference

Julie:  
God Jerry just shut up

Grace:  
Leave my man alone

Jerry:  
YEAH!

Grace:  
Just coz he's stupid

Jerry:  
Hey!

Milton:  
So how will we get them together...

Jerry:  
Get who together?

Julie:  
Please god... Please

Eddie:  
Is there a way we can get him abducted by aliens

Grace:  
Aliens abduct to suck the brains out of someone. If they took him they would put him right back

Milton:  
Too true

Jerry:  
Haha Aliens are cool

Kelsey:  
You CANNOT be serious

Jerry:  
Serious is my middle name

Eddie:  
JERRY WE KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!

Grace:  
Forget it! Bigger picture how do we get Jack and Kim together?

Milton:  
Well you could invite is all for a sleepover and

Kim.C has joined the chat

Kim:  
Hey guys what you talking about

Grace:  
Nothing

Milton:  
Nothing

Eddie:  
Nothing

Kelsey:  
Nothing

Julie:  
Nothing

Jerry:  
You and Jack getting together

Jack.B has joined the chat

Milton:  
Well done (!)

Eddie:  
Nice going (!)

Kelsey:  
Idiot

Grace:  
Clueless

Julie:  
Great job (!)

Jerry:  
Aww thank you

Kim:  
What?

Jack:  
Thanks for finding my phone :)

Kim:  
No biggie! :D

...

...

Jerry:  
I can actually feel the awkward

Grace:  
Have you two had sex yet?

Jack:  
*Spit take* WHAT?!

Kim:  
WHAT?!

Jerry:  
I even understood that... Pffft and YOU call ME clueless

Kim:  
Jerry we understood the question

Eddie:  
Then why haven't you answered it yet

Jack:  
Because we're not even dating and you think we have had sex!

Kelsey:  
Can't blame us

Milton:  
Mmmhhmm

Julie:  
Kelsey's right

Grace:

hey Jack mom and dad are out of town for like a month wanna have a sleepover


	7. Chapter 7: Escape the sleepover

Kim's P.O.V  
I rummaged through my aunts walk in cupboard I was going to Jack's sleepover. I was so confused I didn't really know if I liked him or not and I know he wouldn't like me back so there was no point. I still wanted to look nice. So I got a few blouses. And I got dresses too. I got my purple one because Jack seems to like that one. I also packed my hair curler my phone some jewellery and some makeup.  
I grabbed a white dress that was really short and revealing. It was what I would wear at night. The top half showed most of my chest but it wouldn't be seen by anyone.  
I put in all in my luggage and phoned Grace  
"Hey girl" I said  
"Hi how long are you gonna take? Everyone's here already and it's 8:00pm" She replied  
"Ok I'm on my way" I said as I propped up my luggage and walked out the door  
"Remember it's for a month bring everything you need!" she said through the phone  
"Yes Grace I remember!" I said  
"Hurry Jack's getting impatient, he's waiting for you" She said  
"really? Why?" I asked  
"Because he LOVES you!" I heard her tease. I didn't know what to say.  
"I don't love her" I heard Jack shout from the background  
"Bye!" I said  
"Byeeee!" she said trailing off

-

When I got there I was greeted by Jack. I threw my arms around his neck as he did the same around my waist and spun me around.  
"U-hum" Julie coughed as he put me Down  
"For the two who say you aren't dating you are pretty comfortable" Eddie said  
"tell me about it" Grace said  
"Wait...are we going to see that "we're not dating but we'll do things that make us look like a couple" bullshit for the whole month?" Kelsey asked  
"I have no idea" Jerry chorused  
"Come in" Jack said  
I walked in I was struggling to get my luggage in so Jack grabbed it. The rest of the gang went into the living room  
"Thank you" I said  
"no prob, you packed really light" He said sweetly  
"I know, I figured if I needed anything I'd climb out your window." I said  
He smiled and showed me to the living room  
"Ok guys sleeping arrangements have been decided. Boys in Jack's room girls in mine. Don't worry our rooms are HUGE. And we will need help getting the bunk beds out but it will be fine" Grace said

"Yeah right now we have a movie planned but if you don't want to watch it then feel free to do what you want!" Jack said

"What movie?" Milton asked  
"Karate Ninja 3" Grace replied  
Everybody chorused in approval  
Jack walked upstairs and I followed  
"Hey where you going?" I asked  
"Up... I've seen that movie millions of times, getting boring" He said  
"God me too" I said  
"I know what we should do" He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. It wasn't his room, I've seen his room through my window this room  
was a huge room with instruments. It was amazing. It was white coloured. There was an amplifier with lots of instruments plugged into it. He got me a stool and I sat down and he did the same.  
"What are we doing?" I asked amused  
"Practicing for final Jam, it's in two weeks and we haven't even picked out a song." He said  
"Ok, a song, with girl boy singing-"  
"I can't sing but I don't mind rapping"  
"Ok...ummm how about the way" I suggested  
"Ok I like that song"  
"Ok so do you know the words?" I asked  
"Ummm...no but I'll get it on the laptop"  
"And the backing track?" I asked  
"Laptop"  
"Ok"

Kim:  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it

Jack:  
I say  
I'm thinkin' 'bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singin' in the shower  
Pickin' petals off of flowers like  
"Do she love me, do she love me not?"(love me not)  
I ain't a player, I just crush alot (crush alot)

Kim:  
You give me that kind of somethin'  
Want it all the time, need it everyday  
On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred  
Never get enough, I can't stay away

If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't want to hide the way I feel when you're next to me

I love the way, I love the way  
Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way  
The way I love you

Ooh it's so crazy you get my heart jumpin'  
When you put your lips on mine  
And honey it ain't a question (q- question)  
Cause boy I know just what you like

So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
Be your lover and friend, you'll find it all in me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't want to hide the way I feel when you're next to me

I love the way, I love the way  
Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way  
The way I love you

Jack:  
Uh, uh  
I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You a princess to the public but a freak when it's time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely so you sleepin' in mine  
Come and watch a movie with me  
American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, that's groovy  
Just come and move closer to me  
I got some feelings for you I'm not gonna get bored of  
But baby you an adventure so let me come and explore you

Kim:  
So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't want to hide the way I feel when you're next to me

I love the way, I love the way  
Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way  
I love the way, I love the way  
baby I love the way, ooh i love the way  
The way I love you

Jack and Kim;  
The way I love you, you, you  
Yeah, the way

I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, the way I love you

"Kim that was great!" He said  
"Thanks" I Said smiling  
"what do we do now?" He asked  
"Well...I don't know..." I said  
"Well we could go to the Dojo in the mall" He said  
"Sounds like fun" I replied  
"But we need to sneak out, the guys will KILL us if we leave" He said  
"Ok how about we go through your window to my room and leave from my house" I suggested  
"Great" He replied  
"Wait let me get clothes to change into" I said I grabbed a bra and short shorts.  
I shoved it into my handbag and walked back to Jack.  
He showed me his room and I walked to his window.  
"Wanna go first?" He asked  
"Ok..." I said  
I opened the window and climbed out it as I got into mine, keeping my handbag close to me. As Jack did the same.  
We walked out  
"The movie should be halfway over by now. So we have about 45 minutes to spar practice whatever and 15 mins to head back" He said  
"Cool" I said  
I walked into the dojo, it was opposite Falafel Phil's and I had seen it before. It was pretty cool it was quite big as well.  
"Umm...where do I change?" I asked  
"Through there" He said pointing at a door that said 'Female Changing Room' DUH KIM!

-  
Jack's P.O.V  
I was punching a dummy waiting for Kim to walk out so we could spar I already changed in to track suits and I was shirtless.  
I heard the door open and shut and I turned around to see Kim.  
She was wearing a Plain black bra and short shorts. Wow is all I could think. Wow. She looked so hot.  
I honestly didn't know what was going on between me and Kim. Everybody thinks we're dating. I do really like her but I AM confused. She probably didn't like me back so there was no point anyway but still...  
Wow  
"Umm...you ready to spar?" She asked awkwardly  
"Umm...sure" I said

We got into our positions. We bowed as she kicked I blocked and threw a punch. She ducked as she spun her leg around with me landing on my back. But I got up she did a perfect back cartwheel and ended up on the other end of the mat I kicked as she ducked by doing the splits. When she got up I punched... the air! DAMN! She blocked as she grabbed my fist and flipped me onto the ground!

She offered her hand and I grabbed it and she helped me up.  
I grabbed her waist and pinned her on the floor with her on top of me. I looked into my eyes and I could see every emotion that was in her body. She was happy and scared, excited and...  
They were deep pools of chocolate brown and they were beautiful. We had both just realised what position we were in and she got off.  
"Should we head back it's Been about half an hour" She suggested  
"Sure!" I said  
She got out her handbag and pulled out her shirt. It was red, she left the top one unbuttoned and the bottom two unbuttoned as I slipped my v-neck over my head  
We linked arms and walked back to Kim's.  
When we got to MY house we went downstairs  
"What were you two doing upstairs?" Grace asked  
"We practised the song" I replied  
"You were up there for 2 hours" Jerry said  
"2 hours 16 minutes" Julie and Milton said


	8. Chapter 8: Apologies and Chapters

**I am SOOOO sorry I haven't updated. I just feel I am NOT getting enough reviews. Though I don't want to be geedy so I thought I would give you my chapter so I am going to update two chapters today!**

**-I had been busy watching the vampire diaries. Sorry!**

They wouldn't stop interrogating us.  
"What were you guys doing we wanna know!" Jerry whined  
"Nothing we told you we were practicing the song" Jack said, truthfully  
"on average a song lasts 2 minutes the movie lasted 2 hours" Milton said  
"Care to tell us what you were doing during the rest of the 1 hour and 58 minutes?" Julie asked  
"Fine!" I started Jack looked at me with a face that CLEARLY said  
'What are you doing? If we tell them the truth Grace will Kill me!'  
"We snuck out and we went to that dojo in the mall to spar" I admitted  
"Kim!" Jack moaned  
"What? They think we made out!" I replied  
"Dude you went to the Dojo without us?!" Eddie exclaimed  
"See Kim see!" Jack said  
"Wow. To think you and Kim were doing something exciting considering you like each other" Kelsey said I un-enthusiastically  
"I don't like Jack Like that" I said plainly-hopefully hiding that I didn't know whether I liked him or not  
"and I don't like Kim Like that" He said  
"Yeah but you like each other" Grace said  
"No we don't" We said together. That was weird  
"Ok Ok Ok!" Kelsey said  
"Whilst you two were OFF, we planned to go to the beach" Jerry said  
"Ummm... Why?" I asked  
"So we can see our girlfriends in bikinis" Jerry said  
"Dude, what the hell?" Jack asked  
"But first we are going shopping" Julie said  
"Ummm... We are?" I asked  
"Yes Kim we are" Kelsey said as Grace grabbed my hand an dragged me out  
I had my credit card in my bag and I was fine.

* * *

We walked into forever 21 hoping to get some bikinis while the boys were  
Still at home. We took turns grabbing a bunch of clothes and trying the on to show the three judges (the rest of us) to see what they thought. Grace was first.  
Grace came out wearing a blue bikini and a purple sundress on top of it. She twirled around and I looked closely. It didn't suit her at all! We all replied  
"Nah, It don't suit you" I said  
"Colours Clash" Julie Bluntly stated  
"You deserve a shorter dress. Jerry will love you for that.  
She went back in and came out wearing a hot pink bikini under a white lace dress which came up to her thigh and a sun hat with a pink ribbon around the edge.  
"Perfect" Julie said  
"Looovvve IIITTT!" Kelsey screamed  
"Suits you!" I said  
She went back in and came out two minutes later with her stuff in her hands.  
"Ok Kelsey your turn now!" Grace said as Kelsey got up and Grave took her seat on the sofa we were sitting on.

First she came out wearing a one piece swimsuit and a maxi dress on top  
"No No No No No! No one pieces No one pieces!" Grace squealed as she pushed Kelsey back to the changing room

She then came out with a red dress and a red bikini  
"Your too red!" Julie said  
"Try this!" I said  
I got up and picked a sky blue bikini and short shorts and a tank top.  
She got out  
"Yep you look fine!" Julie said  
"Wow!" I said  
"Perfection, Julie you wanna go next?" I asked  
"No I have my swimming costume!" She simply replied  
I walked around the shop I saw some multicoloured ones and some caribbean ones. My eyes dotted around looking at the colours with a range of black to white, red to green, yellow to purple. I didn't like any of them. The girls were talking and giggling.  
I could faintly hear what they were talking about  
"Yeah when Jack sees Kim in a bikini he will flip. We need to find her something revealing!" I heard Grace say  
I rolled my eyes but blushed at the same time. I now wasn't going to deny to myself that I liked him. Because I did.- I think!  
I found the perfect one! It was lazy white kinda see through coz it was lace but it was perfect. I loved it. I grabbed it but it came in one size. It was like half a size smaller than my actual size. I walked back to the girls to see what they thought.  
"I kinda found the one I love but it's a bit too small" I stated  
"How too small?" Grace asked  
"Half a size" I replied  
"Well that's not much!" Kelsey said  
"I think Jack will prefer it if you wore something smaller anyway!" Julie said as the girls burst into fits of laughter  
"For the last time I don't like Jack!" I shouted  
I walked around more and found a black dress. It was short and had small spaghetti straps. It was also very revealing but my bikini would have covered up some bits

When I got out I was treated with  
"H-O-T-T hott!" Grace said  
"Amazing" Kelsey said  
"Couldn't look better!" They said  
"Really?" I asked  
"Yes! Lets go buy!" Julie said  
She waited at the exit of the shop because she wasn't buying anything and me and Kelsey and Grace stood in line. They were called first and I had to wait. When a lady was done I walked behind her and payed for mine.  
After the cashier stuffed my new clothes into a plastic bag my phone started ringing  
#putting my defences up coz I don't want to fall in love if I ever did that I think I'd have a hear atta-#  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Kimmy" Jack said  
"Stop calling me that!"  
I said as I grabbed the bag and walked towards the girls. We were walking when he replied  
"Where are you?" he asked  
"We just got out of forever 21 and we are heading home"  
"So you weren't be home for another half hour"  
"Yup"  
"So your not near me!"  
"No...why?"  
"Kimmy Kimmy Kimmy"  
"Jack I swear to god I will-"  
"Will what Kimmy?"  
"Rip your throat of and slice your Adam's apple with a knife in front of your eyes before stabbing them both with a safety pin and pulling them out!"  
"Ouch"  
"Yeah!"  
"So what did you buy?" He asked  
"A bikini and a dress" I replied turning a corner  
"We are actually going to the beach?" He asked  
"Looks like"  
"Is Grace there?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Could you put it on speaker?"  
"Sure"  
I pressed the speaker button and held my phone out in front of me as Grace hailed a taxi. We got in and Jack spoke  
"Grace?"  
"Yeah bro?"  
"How are we gonna get to the beach"  
"We could take a taxi"  
"That would cost a fortune, we would need two because there is too many people for one taxi and they would both have to travel a really far distance and we would come back"  
"What would the costs be"  
"30+30+30+30= 120, $120"  
"Wow that's a lot!"  
"Then what do we do?  
"Ummm...we could call Rudy and ask if he could take us in the mini bus"  
"Perfect"  
"Should we stay over and book a hotel?"  
"Does Mateo still work there?"  
"Yeah!"  
"That's fine with me"  
"You done?" I asked them both  
"Yup" Grace said  
"Yeah!" Jack replied  
I put it back to normal speaker and went back to our conversation  
"Kim do you wanna join our Dojo?"  
"Umm.. Sure that sounds cool"  
"You have to pass the test first"  
"What test?"  
"Just prove you can do martial arts"  
"Easy considering I kicked your ass last time we sparred"  
"I went easy"  
"No you didn't!"  
"I did!"  
"Nu-uh"  
"Yu-huh"  
"Ok why didn't you go hard then"  
"Because your a girl, I didn't want to hurt you!"  
"Why? I'm ok with hurting you"  
"Because you know you can't hurt me"  
She so can, she can tell you she has a boyfriend" Kelsey shouted into the phone  
I put it on loudspeaker again because I was kinda amused by what Kelsey said  
"Kelsey she already has a boyfriend"  
"Oh who?" Grace asked thinking it was him  
"Jack me and Dean broke up!" I said into the phone  
"Oh, forget I said anything!" He said  
"But what would you do if you found out she had a boyfriend?" Julie asked  
"Umm...I don't know" he said  
I put it back on normal as I told him that I would call him later.  
"So who's Dean?" Julie asked  
"My ex"  
"Oh ex?" Grace asked  
"Yes"  
"Why the break up" Kelsey asked  
"Long distance"  
"How far did you get?" Grace asked as we got out the car and payed the man.  
"What? Why are asking me at these questions?"  
"Because we are curious" Julie said  
"How does Jack know?" Kelsey Slyly

* * *

**I am starting a new one shot story with multiple one shots. Its going to be up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Flirty

When the girls got to the door they were greeted by Jack.  
"Hi Jack!" Kim said excitedly  
"Hey Kim!" He replied sweetly  
"Yo bro!" Grace said as she walked in  
"Hey lover boy! Lover girl" Kelsey said referring to Jack and Kim.  
"Milton!" Julie said as she ran past the girls and Jack and into Milton's arms  
Grace and Kelsey met up with their boyfriends as Jack offered Kim his hand as they walked in.  
Kim and Jack sat down on one couch whilst Milton and Julie took another. Eddie and Kelsey stood up and Jerry sat on the chair with Grace on his lap.  
Jerry was caressing Grace's half bare thighs as he placed his head on her shoulder. Her hair was around the other side of her neck and she played with Jerry's hands  
Eddie and Kelsey were talking as they fiddled around holding hands.  
Julie was also on Milton's lap but they were looking at each other whist talking.

Jack and Kim were still holding hands as Kim was talking.  
"What did you buy?" Jack asked sweetly  
"I only bought a bikini and a dress" Kim replied holding out the bag in her hand  
"So are you exited?" He asked  
"No... I mean I don't MIND but I just don't want to get in the water"  
"Why not?"  
"I just-" She stopped because she was now frantically searching her neck  
"Oh my god, Jack have you seen my necklace?" She said tears welling up in her eyes  
"Umm...yeah I found it on the floor outside. I forgot to give it to you."  
"thank you so much" She exhaled and hugged him around the neck as he did the same to her waist.  
"Aww... That's so cute" Julie said  
Jack and Kim pulled apart awkwardly as  
"Why don't you admit you like each other?" Eddie asked  
"We don't!" Jack and Kim said together. "Sure you don't (!)" Milton replied sarcastically. Everybody returned to their normal conversations as  
Kim fiddled around with her necklace struggling to put it on.  
"Here let me help you" Jack said as he grabbed Kim's hand and took the necklace. She turned around as he put the necklace on for her. He clicked it in as he pulled out her honey-blonde hair from underneath. She turned around and smiled.  
"You might want to go upstairs and pack necessary stuff coz we're staying over at night." He whispered into her ear. She flashed a smile and walked upstairs as he traced behind her.  
The boys had already packed whilst the girls were gone shopping. Jerry told Grace to go upstairs and pack and Milton told Julie to do the same. Whilst the girls were gone the boys talked  
"So..." Jerry started "you and Kim, seem pretty comfortable. Holding hands, hugging, whispering she was blushing when you put the necklace on her"  
"That was nothing. She thought she lost her necklace but I found it and she was relieved, so she hugged me!" Jack protested  
"what about you putting the necklace on her?" Milton asked  
"Well she couldn't do it herself so I did it for her." Jack rebutted  
"mmhhhmmm, and what about the holding hands" Eddie asked  
"I ummm... I th-thought... I don't know what to say about that" Jack replied giving up.  
"HA!" Jerry said  
"So I held her hand" he stated carelessly


	10. Chapter 10: Because I love you!

**I know this is REALLY short but I love you TOO much! I mean I was Emailing my BFF about Vampire Diaries -Don't Ask! (GO STELENA!) And I saw like 14 new reviews and like 27 new favourites and followers. I smiled so much. Because of you I made a folder putting all my reviews and followers into in so I can recall!**

**I LUV U SO MUCH!**

**OK poll time**

**What do you prefer or what WOULD you prefer?**

**-Reviews**

**-Following Author**

**-Following Story**

**-Favourite Author**

**-Favourite Story**

* * *

"it's not like it meant anything!" He continued  
"Oh. Is it? Ok. Lets make a bet. When we go to the beach, you can't be caught staring at her for more than twenty seconds" Eddie said  
"Why the beach?" Milton asked  
"Because she would be in her bikini" Jerry stated with a 'duh' tone  
"Ok. Fine." Jack replied not realising what he was getting himself into

Kim's P.O.V  
We went upstairs and I packed my things.  
I packed my underwear and bra  
My Pyjamas  
Another dress  
A towel  
Jeans  
vest.  
Cardigan  
My swimsuit and over dress  
And three packets of marshmallows.  
I put it all in my handbag and walked into Grace's room. Inside there was Julie and Kelsey as well.  
"hey guys" I said placing my handbag on my shoulder and sitting on the bed.  
"Hi Kim" Grace said  
"hi" Julie chimed  
"Sup!" Kelsey said  
"Packing?" I asked  
"Yup" They said at the same time.  
"Done" Kelsey said as she sat on the bed next to me.  
"So Kim. What was going on with you and Jack?" Kelsey asked  
"What do you mean?" I asked  
"Aww poor innocent clueless Kim" Grace cooed  
"Why am I clueless and innocent?" I asked  
"Because you obviously have a thing for each other!" Julie said  
"We do?" I asked  
"Yes!" They screamed  
"Ok I'm done. Are you Grace?" Julie asked  
"Yup lets go downstairs. Rudy should be here by now!" Grace said running downstairs.

We walked downstairs as we were talking. The boys were probably done by now, or they finished packing whilst we were out shopping.

* * *

**Okay I know its short but think of it like this:**

**I wasn't planning on updating for another two-three days, so I thought you deserved a taster!**

**Also I want to do a crossover story with Kickin it and another show. But I haven't decided which one so you guys pick for me!**

**-Pretty Little Liars**

**-Austin and Ally**

**-Wizards Of Waverly Place**

**-Vampire Diaries**

**-H2O Just add water**

**-Victorious**

**-Other**

**You pick which one if its other.**

**Like this:**

**I pick other which is -House Of Anubis!**

**Also Here is a taster of my next story which will include the cross over.**

**-Read it and decide!**

Kim's P.O.V  
"No way! We're going to Karate competition that's NOT in Seaford! I shouted in shock  
"Yep and it's completely free! And I have spoken to your parents about this trip- being the responsible adult I am" He said all sophisticatedly.  
"And how long are we there for?" Milton asked  
"For three weeks. A week for the competition and two weeks for... just traveling maybe having fun" Rudy answered  
"Really did our parents say we can go?" Eddie asked  
"Umm-I haven't checked on that yet!" He replied nervously  
"Being the responsible adult I am" Jerry mocked  
"Quit it!" Rudy whined  
Rudy went back into the office probably re-phoning our parents when I got back to stretching.  
Today was a bad day. Yeah I was happy about the Karate competition outside of Seaford and everything. But I am having a really annoying day.  
I mean my hair is put into curls like a fricken' princess because of Grace. I mean usually it would be tied into a ponytail or pigtails but I can't even do that because Grace would kill me.  
Trust me! You do NOT know how much I'm holding back on her! If she wasn't my best girl-friend she would have the blood drained out of her by now **(A/N Again been watching Vampire Diaries recently)**

And another reason why it is a bad day is because I forgot my GI at home meaning I have to wear my cheer practice outfit! It's a tank top and short shorts! Usually I'm ok with it because its only in a room filled with girls and they're wearing the same thing but it's weird when there are only boys -and one of them is Jerry!

I lowered myself into the splits when Jack walked in.  
Ok! Let me get you up to speed:  
Jack is my BEST friend. Not even best-guy friend. No. I am closer to him than I am to Grace! But I think I like him. I mean the guys ALWAYS tease my saying stuff like Kim and Jack are meant to be. 'If you two don't make-out soon I am gonna owe a lot of people a LOT of money!' -Eddie said that! Or Kim has a crush on Jack.  
Oh and here is the latest one.  
"Wow Kim you look hot! I bet Jack will LOVE seeing you like that!" Yeah. Jerry said that  
I replied with  
"Hey Jerry. Wanna keep that eyeball? COZ I SUGGEST U STFU!" I screamed

"Hey Kim-Woah! What's with the whole outfit hair thingy change?" Jack asked  
"Umm... nothing. Grace! GI at home." I said as I stretched still doing the splits.  
I looked down insecurely.  
"Well I think you look good." He said as he smiled and walked away.  
I blushed lightly as I got up and ran up to him.  
"Hey Jack I'm sorry for getting you detention" I said guiltily  
"Kim! Stop it. Brody deserved it" He said  
"I know but... I can't help thinking it was my fault." I said playing with my hair looking down  
"Listen Kim. He had NO right to say things like that. Commenting on you like you were some toy!" He said getting angry "My point is. It's not your fault. Face it I was bound to get detention this week anyway!" He continued  
"Thanks" I mumbled a he started walking away  
"Oh yeah and guys like flexible girls" He said as he walked through the door to the changing room.  
I walked through the girls changing room door and splashed my face with water

Jack's P.O.V  
I was running late for karate practice because of detention. I know what your thinking but... It wasn't my fault. Brody was harassing Kim. Like commenting on her body. It KILLED me inside.

**Flashback**  
_"Wow Kim your body is SO bloody sexy and your tough I bet your kinky!" Brody said pinning Kim up against the wall_  
_"Leave me alone Brody" She said sternly walking away_  
_He grabbed her wrist as she tried so pull away. He brought her closer to him and stroked her hair. _  
_"Jack's one lucky guy. I wanted you all to myself" He whispered_  
_She tried so squirm away but he only held on tighter_  
_"Look Kim. It's sweet how you think your gonna get away. But I like you and your body. And I ALWAYS get why I want" He said _  
_THAT was the last straw. I lunged at him punching him and Kicking him as Kim stood back. The teachers had to break us apart_  
_"Thanks" She mumbled playing with her necklace_  
_"Kim. You know I will ALWAYS be there for you no matter what" I replied_  
_"Jack?" She questioned_  
_"Yeah?" I replied_  
_"You know I can take care of myself right?" She asked looking into my eyes_  
_"Yeah. But I've always hated Brody and I needed a reason to hurt him" I said grabbing her wrist_.

**End of Flashback**

I walked into the Dojo to see Jerry and Milton fighting. Rudy and Eddie talking in the corner and I saw the back of a girl. She was doing the splits and she had curly hair. She wasn't wearing a GO but she was wearing short shorts and tank top.  
I walked around to see Kim Crawford. I had never seen her so...Girly. She looked really pretty. She was stretching still in the splits. God she was flexible. She looked beautiful. I kinda like Kim but she would never like me back so it's pretty safe being friends.  
I greeted her asking about why she was dressed like she was. She told me something about Grace and her GI at home. So I figured out that Grace did that to her hair. -Knowing Kim unwillingly  
And she forgot her GI at home so she had to wear her cheer uniform.  
She told me she was guilty about getting me detention. Classic Kim. She lets guilt overrule her life. It's kinda sweet though. But I told her it wasn't her fault. Well it wasn't. I hit him. And I would do it again!

I went into the locker room and changed into track suits and a t-shirt.  
Me and Kim walked out the same time.  
"ready to spar?" I asked her  
She modded  
"Be prepared to get hurt!" She said  
Hasn't changed a bit!

* * *

**Oh Yeah and with the Vampire Diaries thing as soon as I finish updating I will watch it!**

**I'm on season 4 episode 18**

**SHE PICKED DAMON! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	11. Chapter 11: Facebook Fever!

Hey this is a Facebook fanfic so... Enjoy!

Kim Crawford to all:

Excited for the beach. On the bus. On my phone on Facebook!

Jack Brewer to Kim Crawford

Kim look around. You don't have to say that. Everybody else is on the bus on their Facebook as well

Jerry Martinez:

Yo! How do you know I'm on the bus on Facebook Huh?

Kim Crawford:

Anybody else feel the need to slap him?

Kelsey Vargas:

Hell yeah!

Milton Krupnik, Jack Brewer, Eddie Jones, Jerry Martinez an 13 others liked this comment

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Grace Brewer to Jerry Martinez:

Jerry! Seriously I didn't like it coz they were insulting YOU! Why did you like it?

Jerry Martinez liked this comment

Grace Brewer to Jerry Martinez:

Why did you like this comment?!

Jerry Martinez:

Because I like liking comments

Jerry Martinez Liked this comment

Jerry Martinez:

Jerry Martinez liked this comment

Kim Crawford to Jerry Martinez:

Jerry Martinez is an IDIOT!

Julie Anderson, Jack Brewer, Grace Brewer, Kelsey Vargas, Milton Krupnik, Eddie Jones and 21 other people liked this comment

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kim Crawford to All:

When was the last time you played 'the one'?

Jack Brewer to Kim Crawford:

Too long

Grace Brewer:

AGES!

Kim Crawford:

I'll go first!

Grace Brewer - the one who makes me laugh at the most stupid things on earth

Julie Anderson- the one who makes me feel incredibly stupid but makes me feel proud to do so

Milton Krupnik- the one who is the exact SAME as Julie Anderson.

Kelsey Vargas- the one who make me feel like I know the most stylish person on earth

Eddie Jones- The ONLY one who can beat me at an eating competition!

Jerry Martinez- The one who makes me want to rip his throat out JUST so he would stop talking

Jack Brewer- The one who makes me feel safe at the most unsafe of times.

Jack Brewer, Jerry Martinez, Eddie Jones, Kelsey Vargas, Milton Krupnik, Julie Anderson, Grace Brewer and 29 other people liked this comment

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack Brewer:

My turn!

Eddie Jones- The person who makes the most awkward times funny

Milton Krupnik- The one who has a brain span no other person in the world (except Julie Anderson) has.

Julie Anderson- Vice Versa to Milton Krupnik

Jerry Martinez- The one who hilariously gives Kim Crawford a twitch

Grace Brewer- The one who walks in my room when I'm comforting someone!

Grace Brewer to Jack Brewer:

GET OVER IT! IT WAS A ONE TIME THING!

Kim Crawford:

oh my god I remember that!

Kelsey Vargas:

Are we missing something?

Grace Brewer:

NO

Jack Brewer:

NO

Kim Crawford:

NO

Jack Brewer:

ANYWAY!

Kelsey Vargas- The one cheerleader in this school who can dress nicely without looking like a slut!

Kim Crawford -The one who shows me there can be two completely different sides of people.

Kim Crawford to Jack Brewer:

What do you mean?

Jack Brewer:

You For Example:

Sweet & Terrifying

Jerry Martinez and 37 other people liked this comment

Kim Crawford to Jerry Martinez

Jerry you think I'm scary?

Jerry Martinez:

yes

Kim Crawford:

awww. AND DONT YOU FORGET IT!

Jerry Martinez:

Yes ma'am!

Grace Brewer, Jack Brewer, Milton Krupnik and 24 other people liked this comment

Grace Brewer to All:

Ok my turn

Kim Crawford- The one who I thank for scaring my boyfriend straight

Jerry Martinez- The one who turns me on ;)

Jack Brewer- The one who pisses me off for being overprotective!

Kelsey Vargas- The one who gets me to look perfect!


	12. Chapter 12: How I feel about FB

Here is the continued version of the Facebook page coz people really seemed to like it! It was heart warming :') ❤

P.S I don't have a Facebook so if anything is wrong, don't judge. I don't know how it works.

Grace Brewer to All:

Ok my turn

Kim Crawford- The one who I thank for scaring my boyfriend straight

Jerry Martinez- The one who turns me on ;)

Jack Brewer- The one who pisses me off for being overprotective!

Kelsey Vargas- The one who gets me to look perfect!

Milton Krupnik -The one who doesn't copy my homework

Julie Anderson- The one who can pull off the whole sexy nerd look!

Eddie Jones- The one who laughs at my most stupid Jokes

Eddie Jones, Jerry Martinez, Milton Krupnik, Julie Anderson, Kim Crawford, Kelsey Vargas, Jack Brewer and 17 other people liked this comment

Grace Brewer:

How come I didn't get as many likes as Jack

Jerry Martinez:

because he was talking about Kim *shudders* she is one SCARY mamacita

27 People liked this comment

Kim Crawford:

Seriously I WILL hunt these people down!

Jerry Martinez:

My turn

Grace Brewer- The one who is proud to call me her boyfriend

Jack Brewer- The one who is SWAWESOME at karate!

Julie Anderson and Milton Krupnik- The ones who are MEANT TO BE!

Kelsey Vargas- The one who goes to any possible length to make fun of me

Eddie Jones- The one who I spar with...& always lose to!

Finally:

Kim Crawford- The one who makes me crawl under my bed and hide at night. Forgetting about the boogie monster who lives under there. He is LESS SCARY than you are Kim!

Kim Crawford:

Shut it Jerry!

Kelsey Vargas:

My turn... Couple style

Milton Krupnik and Julie Anderson:

the ones who I will confidently call the smartest couple on earth!

Eddie Jones- The one who called me clumsy! ...Yes I hold grudges!

Jerry Martinez and Grace Brewer:

The ones that consist in dumb guy smart girl. And still make it work!

...in ways

And finally...

Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford

Jack Brewer:

Oh no

Kim Crawford:

Lord Help is

Kelsey Vargas:

The ones who deny their love for each other even though they are constantly flirting and are OBVIOUSLY in love with each other I mean I bet the whole school knows you two were meant to be!

174 People liked this comment

Kim Crawford:

And this is why I hate Facebook

Jack:

Yup me too!


	13. Chapter 13:Beach Fun

**Hi people I am BACK!'I am hoping to update EVERYDAY**

Kim's P.O.V

We were all on Facebook playing 'the one'. It's was becoming really fun.

I was sitting next to Jack, Kelsey was sitting next to Eddie, Milton was sitting next to Julie, Jerry was sitting next to Grace and Rudy was driving.

The bus was completely silent. - For the most of it. Maybe a few random laughs reading the comments. It was hilarious when we all SUDDENLY started laughing because of when Jerry told us that he thinks about me and crawls under the bed. Then Rudy who was driving was completely confused. He didn't know we were on our phones so us all suddenly laughing made him jump.  
But we had to put our phones away because we went into a never-ending tunnel. And trust me. It lasted like 20 minutes!

So after that we were playing 20 questions but in a different way. We would just randomly ask someone a question. But that person isn't allowed to be questioned twice-in-a-row.  
"I'll go first" Grace started

"Obviously it would be her" Jack whispered in my ear.

"I HEARD THAT BIG BROTHER!" She screamed We all burst out laughing. Even Rudy was laughing.  
"Ok Kim. Do you like Jack" She attacked

Why? Why why why?...Okay. The point of 20 questions is to find a loophole. A way out the worst questions. Where was my loophole? After thinking a while looking for my loophole my thoughts were interrupted by a snap of the it!

"Yes I like Jack. As a friend" I answered

"Do you like him as more than a friend?" She asked

"Not your turn" I shot back

"Okay do you like him as more than a friend?" Jerry asked

"You can't ask me twice-in-a-row!" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"This game is hopeless" Grace said giving up

"Yeah let's play something else" Eddie said

"We can't" Milton said

"why not?" Kelsey whined"

Because we are here!" Julie screamed. Rudy pulled up and opened the the boys ran past and is girls were left.  
"our boyfriends. Such gentlemen" Kelsey said"note the sarcasm" She continued

"Well then lets show them what they are missing!" Grace said Julie and I followed.  
We headed to the girls changing rooms as I grabbed my book, my beach chair my sunglasses and my umbrella. I ran quickly to the beach and set everything up going back to the changing rooms. I pulled on my bikini top and bottoms and pulled the dress over my head.  
I got out and looked at the full length mirror. Julie was sitting on the counter in her red bikini and tank top and short shorts. Grace was in her white smokey dress and Kelsey was probably still changing. She came out in her tank top and skirt.  
The worst thing out of all of this was out of all of us. My dress was the most revealing.  
We walked out and the girls went to the boys. I went to where I set up my beach chair and I pulled my sunglasses over my face and onto my eyelids.

I looked across to see everyone else playing and having fun. I don't like water. They were having water fights with water guns.  
I got my book but it was boiling. As I got up to buy some ice-cream.

I went down there to see Jeremy in my art class. I bought twister and walked up to him.

"hi" I said as I licked the ice-cream

"Hey Kim, what brings you here?" He asked sweetly

"my friends are here. They forced me to come!" I said

"Why don't you join them?" He asked

"Well..." I glanced across at them in the water

"Not a big fan. Well they're probably looking for me so...bye." I said waving.I walked back to the beach chair and saw Jack heading towards me dripping wet. I backed into the chair in focused deeply into my book. But I could tell he was staring at me.

"Hi Kim" He said

"Hey" I replied

"Why don't you join us? It's so fun!" He said

"I really wish I could" I muttered

He must have heard it coz he replied with "well you can"

Sitting next to me. I glanced into his eyes and I was automatically lost. Those Brown eyes. That happiness in his that devious smile. He got out his water squirted me with it.

"Jack!" I screamed as I noticed the eyes of the gang on me.

"Relax Kim it's Just water" He said

"Oh really?!" I asked I got a bucket of water and spilled it on his head. I whipped my dress off and I ran into sea. I was attacked by water guns."I HATE YOU GUYS" I shouted whilst laughing

* * *

Bye love you!? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ?


	14. Chapter 14: Beach fire

**Hi guys! To those**

**who live in England I hope you had a good holiday I know I did! M. Uncles engagement wa SOchurch guns and I missed my cousins SO much but not as much as I missed writing for you. Trust. It broke my heart looking at the same reviews. But now it's time for another update. I update at night so you guys don't have to wait the next day and can read whenever you want!**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

After hours of playing the sun began to fade. And the warmth disappeared with it. The full moon came up half an hour later and it began to get cold.

"Kim you should go change into your PJ's" Jack told me as he noticed me shivering.

The girls and I walked up to the changing rooms with our bags on our shoulders. I went into a cubicle and showered. I could hear the droplets hitting the floor from the other stalls. The girls probably took showers as well. I peeled of my now soaking bikini from my skin and rubbed soap on it. I shampooed my hair with strawberry shampoo and rubbed it. I could feel the water burn my skin. You see I only find showers enjoyable if the water is burning hot. I know it's not good for my hair but it feels so good. Especially since it was freezing outside. I washed every last sud out my hair. My curled hair was lying lipless onto my shoulders. I rubbed conditioner all over my hair. Layer after layer after layer. My hair was now completely covered in pink conditioner as I repeatedly washed it. My hair was naturally dry so the more conditioner I put in the softer it got. My hair was also naturally thick. So it took about an hour to tame it. The most time I spent on my hair was 2 hours and 35 minutes. (A/N: Everything I wrote about her hair is actually about my hair. Trust me my hair is uncontrollably thick. It did actually take 2 hours and 35 minutes to do it the other day)

I walked out my stall with a towel wrapped tightly around my body as I picked out my PJ's.

"Aren't you guys done?!" I shouted

"NO!" They shouted back

"I take long showers. Gotta look good for my man" Grace screamed through the stall

"Me too!" Kelsey shouted

"I don't care what Milton thinks I look like. He told me he likes me for myself" Julie said barely over hearing level

"Then why do you take such a long time?" I asked

"Because I like long showers!" She said it like it was wrong for me to question her.

I wore my PJ's and looked at the full length mirror.

"Shit" I mumbled as I stared at my reflection. Remember what I said earlier. My PJ's were a VERY short and revealing dress. Well me being the idiot I am forgot to pack my tracksuits and T-shirt and stuffed my dress in my bag without thinking. I looked at it. My chest was being shown SO much. It uncovered more than my swimsuit did and I felt embarrassed in that! And I haven't even got started on the length I was better off wearing my bloody underwear. It was SO BLOODY short!

...

...

I honestly didn't know what to do!

...

...

...

That's it!

I rummaged through my bag and I pulled it out. Pink leggings and pink cardigan. I buttoned up my cardigan all the way to the top and pulled up my leggings under my white dress.

"Hey Ki-Woah! Why don't you take off that cardigan and leggings and just go out in your dress?" Kelsey asked

"umm... I'd rather not..." I said as I combed out my hair.

I dried it brushing out every knot. Half and hour later after completely drying every strand of hair and growled frustratedly at my completely straight straight hair. To get this type of hair you will need a flat iron. There was not ONE curly hair left.

"Woah Kim. What happened to your curls?" Grace asked

"Oh... When did you get out?" I asked foolishly

"About 15 minutes ago. You should know you waved at me!" She stated

"Oh yeah! Sorry when I am doing my hair I am completely oblivious to my surroundings and what I do." I said truthfully

"Is Julie out?" I continued

"Yeah what happened to curls girl?" She asked again

"Oh. Yeah... THIS is bloody natural!" I screamed picking up a few strands.

"Calm yourself girl. It looks good" Julie said walking out of the changing rooms in her onesie. I tied my hair in a bun and walked out with the girls.

* * *

We walked out. Jack has booked our hotel rooms and we had put our things in the large rooms. They had to book five rooms instead of four because each couple shared a room. And after about an hour of me and Jack arguing with the guys about the fact that we are NOT a couple they gave in and let us book two separate rooms.

* * *

"We should build a campfire" Kelsey suggested whilst we walked back to the beach.

"Yeah!" Eddie approved

"Ok... Who's gonna built it?" Milton asked

"Jerry will" Grace said

"I am? I am!" Jerry corrected

He got out two pencils out of his pocket and... Started rubbing them together?

"Jerry. Why. In the world. Are. You. Rubbing. Two. Pencils. Together?!" Grace asked between gritted teeth.

"To build a fire." Jerry said a he continued

"Dude! You haven't even put wood or rocks there!" Jack said

He then gathered as much pieces of wood as he could and laid them out on top of each other. He circled it with rocks to keep the fire from parting.

"Now you can get the fire started" Grace said

"NO!" Jack interrupted "I'll do it" He continued

"oh? Jack is gonna build a fire. I didn't know you could do that with your own hands" Kelsey said

"I can't" He said as he threw a match onto it. The fire flame up orange as I looked at him with disbelief

"Ok. So you guys bully Jerry for trying to build a fire with pencils but Jack throws a match stick into blocks of wood and it's all amazing?" I asked

Jerry looked at me surprised

"Why do you seem shocked Jerry?" I asked

"You stood up for me. Against Jack.." He choked out.

"Yeah... And?" I asked

"Well. I thought you were out to get me and the fact that you and Jack like each other-" Jerry started

"WE DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER!" Me and Jack said at the same time

"Why do you always talk at the same time?" Julie asked

"Coz they were meant to be" Milton answered

"Mmmhhhmm" Eddie chimed along.

"I wouldn't-" Grace started

"Awwww do Jacky and Kimmy have a little crushy crush on each other?" Jerry teased

"Jerry I honestly wouldn't too far-" Grace was cut off again

"Awww my man had a wittle cwush. It's cute. And Kim has a cwush as well. Awww" Jerry teased again

"JERRY!" Grace screamed

"WHAT?!" He screamed back

"STOP!" She yelled

"WHY?!" He asked

"Because you have two black belts on your back. That's why!" She screamed

"uh-oh" He said frozen

"Jerry?" Kelsey asked

"Yeah?" He answered

"you might wanna...RUN!" Kelsey screamed.

Jack and I took that as a cue to chase him. He ran for dear life as me and Jack followed. He was pretty fast but I was faster. He looked back and tripped on a rock toppling over the sand.

"Help... Mommy" He said

Right before we...

* * *

**Ok so you guys will wanna read this. Basically we beat Jerry to a pulp. Trust me when I say this he deserves that ad way more. Teasing me and Jack like that. And you should have seen how much I held back Jack held me by the waist to keep me from Killing him.**

**-KimP**


	15. Chapter 15: Confessions

Kim's P.O.V

After we beat up Jerry we were forced to go as sit down and enjoy the rest of the campfire by Rudy.

"Not cool YO! I have a boo-boo on my finger!" Jerry screamed

I took a threatening step towards him as he toppled over the log we were all sitting on and hid behind Grace.

"Get up! She didn't hit you hard!" Jack screamed

"Obviously you would say that" Eddie yelled

"How so?" Rudy asked

"1: He is a black belt" Milton started

"2: He knows no pain" Kelsey continued

"And 3: He loovvess Kim so he will always defend her" Julie finished

"Let GO OF ME!" Grace screamed at Jerry as she jerked her hand away from his grip.

We all chuckled a little. The fire was still burning and I remembered I packed marshmallows

"Guys I bought marshmallows! Lets roast'em!" I screamed

"Everyone sat up excitedly. I grabbed my bag and pulled out the bag of Marshmallows as the rest grabbed sticks I threw marshmallows at them as they roasted them.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Grace suggested

"Ok..." I said cautiously

"Jack truth or dare?" Eddie asked

"Dare?" He asked slowly

"I dare you to make Kim go swimming with you!" He continued

"Who said I'm going swimming?" I asked

"I did and you have to its a dare!" He said confidently

"You didn't dare me!" I protested

"FINE Kim _I _dare you to swim with Jack" Kelsey said in exasperation

"Please don't make me! It's freezing!" I begged

"Nope it's a dare!" Grace said

"I don't have my swimsuit!" I said thinking of excuses

"Take your cardigan off and swim" Eddie suggested

Shit! What do I do

"These are my PJ's I can't get them wet" I said

"Than... Go in your underwear" Grace suggested

"Seriously?" I asked with disbelief

"No!" She said

"Dare me to do something else!" I pleaded

"FINE! GOD!" Kelsey gave up

I high fived Jack and smiled victoriously.

"This game is HOPELESS!" Julie said

"20 questions?" Milton offered

"Tried it on the bus!" Eddie said

"What was wrong with it?" Jack asked

"YOU TWO WONT CONFESS YOUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER!" Jerry screamed

"Am I missing something?" Rudy asked curiously

"No" "Yes" Jack and Grace said at the same time.

"Was that like twin telepathy?" Rudy asked

"If you think that was cool you should see love telepathy!" Kelsey said

"What's that?" I asked confused

"I'm surprised you don't know you and Jack do it all the time" Eddie stated

"WE DO NOT!" Me and Jack said at the same time. DAMN

"Ha!" Rudy spotted

"That was a one time thing!" We said AGAIN at the same time

"Got you!" Jerry said

"Damn" We said YET AGAIN at the same time

"Basically Rudy. You see this?" Grace asks pointing at Jack and I

"Yes?" Rudy asked

"Well they LOVE each other but refuse to admit it!" Milton shouted

"Well. What is the relationship between them?" Rudy asked

"Well-" Grace began

"We're best friends!" I cut in

"And name one story where the GUY and GIRL best friends haven't fell in love with each other!" Julie challenged

I didn't know what to say.

I looked at Jack with desperation and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I know. Ours!" Jack sprang up

I had to admit I was pretty disappointed with that. I did kinda like him. I guess. A little? A lot? Help me!

"Yes!" I joined

I looked at Jack's face and he kinda looked disappointed as well. Did he like me back? No. NO it's impossible. He can have anybody. Why would he pick me?

"Ok lets play describe" Grace offered

"what's that?" Rudy asked

"Where you describe somebody you don't want anybody to know about. Well... Not exactly someone you don't want anybody to know about but... Somebody which would be hard to guess." Kelsey said

"Ok. My person is pink. He is one of my favourite people in my whole entire word. He is beautiful and I sleep with him." Jerry said

We all looked at each other awkwardly.

"I'm your only love relationship right?" Grace asked cautiously

"Yeah of course why would you say that?" Jerry asked

"I give up who is the person?" I said

"My unicorn. He's pink. And real" Jerry stated

"But unicorns don't ex-" Milton began

"shh-shhh let him believe for all you know his room is between my and yours he might cry at night" I whispered to Milton. He looked shocked then after processing nodded in approval

"Ok this is hopeless. We should all just go to bed!" Eddie said obviously fed up.

"Wait before we do I just want to describe someone. She is my crush" Jack cut in

"Oooooooohhh" Everybody said

"She is amazing. And she is extremely funny. She is always on guard. She can be very unexpected and shy. She blushes when I complement her and she is one of the only people I can talk to. She may seem scary but if you look deeper you realise she needs a lot of help and comfort. Though she may not want to admit it" He finished

"I looked at him and looked down. That girl seems nice. Who am I kidding. She sounds beautiful, scary and sweet at the same time. If I knew her, and Jack didn't like her, I would have loved to be friends with her.

"Well lets go?" I asked cutting the silence

"Yup" Rudy said

* * *

The hotel was pretty close to the beach. That's why it was crowded and expensive but Jack and Grace got a discount because they know somebody who knows Bobby Wasabi who know's Grace's Grandad who pays for Grace's and Jack's happiness. -Wow a mouthful

Basically we were told not to feel guilty. Though I still do!

When I got to the room I found out that Grace didn't actually book two different rooms for me and Jack and we had to share. -No not just a bedroom. A bed.

I was sitting on the bed whilst Jack was sitting on the sofa throwing a ball hand to hand

"Ummm... I could sleep on the sofa" Jack suggested patting it

"no Jack that won't be fair. We can make this work. Right? We're best friends. We'll figure something out. Plus it's not like we're gonna have sex" I stated

"It's not us I'm worried about. It's my sister and my best guy-friend sleeping in the Same bed" Jack said

"Yeeeaaahhh." I said awkwardly

"Why aren't you worried about the rest of them?" I asked

"Milton and Julie having sex? Don't you know how many germs are spread by kissing?" Jack asked sarcastically whilst I gave out a little laugh

"What about Eddie and Kelsey? They aren't germ aware!" I stated

"Yeah but Eddie will be stupid and say something mean to Kelsey, like last time when he called her a clutz. She'll get pissed. He will probably sleep on the floor whilst she gets herself a king size bed" He continued

I laughed at the honesty and reality of his words.

"And what makes you do sure your best guy-friend will screw your sister?" I asked

"Well Jerry is too scared of Grace to call her names. He is always horny. He don't give NO shit 'bout germs. And he loves her too much. Grace can't call Jerry anything mean unless it's a joke. She is NOT a virgin so she's not gonna be scared and she loves him too much as well" He stated

"She's not a Virgin?" I asked

"Nope!" He said

"Are you?" I asked

"no" He replied

"I'm not gonna ask" I defended

"Are you?" he asked

I looked down embarrassed, the truth is that I actually am a virgin. Though I should have seen that question coming.

"Yes." I said quietly

He sat next to me on the bed and grabbed my hands.

"It's fine Kim, you don't need to be embarrassed. Your smart. It's when the time comes right?" He asked sweetly

"right" I replied entwining our fingers.

* * *

**I think the ending was sweet right? He was so nice to her. They are getting closer. Anybody agree. Jack likes Kim. Kim likes Jack. Perfect right?**

**-Raisa**


	16. Chapter 16: I guess he is sweet

**Hey guys! I saw all the commens and I just want to say: **

**Chill your beans! (sorry I was in food tech and I had I defrost the green beans) Kim IS a virgin because she wasn't ****_raped _****raped and didn't go ****_all the way_**** all the way! It's better explained in the story so ENJOY! Happy birthday to one of my best friends Ghazal who I know is DEFINATELY not reading this (she's the bad gURL no homework or read/write for fun type of girl) but I thought I would wish you a HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANYWAY. PS. my birthday is on MONDAY and I WON'T be updating because I will be out with my mates all day but still LOVE YOU!**

* * *

"Wait" Jack said still entwining our fingers.

"What?" I asked

"Your diary said you and your old boyfriend Dean went all the way" Jack corrected

"Not all the way way. As in all the way as far as two 16 year olds can get. Not THAT far. I wasn't ready for that" I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ok. That makes sense but what about you... Getting... raped?" He asked hesitantly

"They didn't take me that far. Maybe just... I don't know. But I am definitely a virgin. The cops came on time I guess. I went to the doctors. They said I was still a virgin. I was knocked out I guess at some time... I don't know?" I said quietly

"Kim you know if you want to you can talk to me. Right?" He asked

"Yeah. I know" I said

He sat closer as he slipped his arm around my waste and I rested my head on his shoulder.

I couldn't talk to Jack! He's a boy. He is also the one I like. The one I would talk ABOUT. So yeah. I guess I can't talk to him. But that wasn't his fault, it's not just him, I can't talk to anybody about him. Except my diary, which reminds me. Jack has access to it!

"Kim? Are you ok? You zoned out" Jack asked

"Yeah just thinking." I said

"This conversation just makes me feel like. Nobody wants me. That's why I'm a virgin. Nobody could care less about me." I told him

"Your joking? The first day you come to school everybody turns their head to look at the beautiful new girl. It's like you forgot about how the boys acted like when you we're in art. You draw so much attention to yourself without even trying. But somebody like Donna

Tobin tries so hard to get HALF the attention you get." He said as he stroked my hair.

"But...my old school. I was picked on. I only draw attention to myself because I changed." I said upset

"Well. You don't need to feel like that. I love you, and I still would whether you dressed differently or not." He said

"Really?" I asked looking up

"Ummm... Yeah." He replied

"Where are the guys?" I asked lifting up my head

"Ummm... I don't... I don't know." He replied.

"I think they went down to the screening room you guys booked to watch 'Orphan'" I replied

"Well do you wanna join?" He asked

"No, I think I'm just going to shower and go to bed" I replied

"But didn't you just shower?" He asked

"I don't know! Leave me alone!" I said laughing.

He put up his hands in defence and walked out as I hopped in the shower

* * *

**Anyway I know it was short but the shower part is a bit important a bit more exclusive parts in the next chapter probaby updating at like one in the morning but oh well! Just remember this is a shortchapter for a reason!**


	17. Chapter 17: No Molly

**Hey guys here is another chapter hope you guys like it! Anyway to those who read without reviewing just Remeber there is a guest option. **

**I'm just saying because before I had an account on I just read and I didn't know you could review without an account until I actually had an account! I am also saying it because... Ialike reviews :)**

**Anyway, **

Jack's P.O.V

I went downstairs to watch 'Orphan' with the guys but it got pretty boring. And about half an hour so Jerry spoiled the movie by blurting out

"Hey Gracie, the little girl is actually 28 years old!" Loud enough for all of us to hear

"Dude!" Eddie screamed throwing popcorn at him

"Nice going Jerr!" Grace shouted

"That just ruined the story line!" Kelsey shouted

"Idiot!" Julie and Milton murmured

I looked around for Rudy. I couldn't see him anywhere.

"D'you guys know where Rudy is?" I asked

"Yeah he said he has to go back to seaford for some reason and when we wanna go back home we can call him to come pick us up." Grace said picking up the popcorn off the floor.

"Ok well I'm gonna go to bed" I said walking out

"Remember to be safe!" Jerry shouted behind me

I stopped an turned around

"What do you mean? There's no danger in going upstai-dude! Shut up!" I said just realising what he meant. I heard giggles and laughs behind me. Which I ignored as I walked back upstairs.

When I got to our front door I stupidly opened it without thinking. I saw Kim...well kinda...well...naked?

"Jack!" She screeched as she grabbed the towel to cover her body.

"Sorry..." I said looking down to cover my red face.

She looked really pretty with her naturally pin straight hair.

"Ummm...Yeah. It's fine let me just get my clothes and change in the bathroom" She said grabbing her bag struggling to keep it with her.

"Um...do you want to change behind the screen?" I asked her I said gesturing to the folding screen in the corner of the room.

"Yeah. That would be easier" She said as she let out a little giggle.

I grabbed her bag and placed it behind the screen as she walked behind it.

"Ok I'm gonna..." I started

"Yeah... You do that..." She said as I smiled to myself.

I turned on the T.V as I heard Kim's bracelet click together. I turned around to see the shadow of her bare body as I quickly turned to face the wall again.

I sat there awkwardly as I pretended to watch T.V but I couldn't focus. I just kept thinking about the fact that Kim feels so insecure about herself. She is amazing and beautiful and sweet and scary. How she be so tough on the outside and insecure on the inside? Why does she feel that way? Is it because she was raped? Though I would never say it to her, the boys tried to rape her for a reason. Because she is beautiful and sexy and just amazing! But I would NEVER confront her about it. It would just make her more uncomfortable.

"Ok I'm done" She said as she stepped out in leggings and a tank top.

"Ok, you tired?" I asked her

"Umm...Yeah. Let's sleep" She said as she laid down on the bed. I went and l laid down next to her and looked to the ceiling.

"Don't you miss your boyfriend?" I asked

"No!" She snapped

"Kim?" I asked curiously

"We didn't break up because of a long distance relationship" She blurted out

"What?" I asked a little confused

"I know, I told you that I would do anything for him but..." She started. I could tell she was tearing up

"What's up Kim?" I asked her quietly

"He cheated on me" She exhaled

I moved closer to her as I slipped my arm around her waist as she rested her head on my chest.

"well then that means he didn't appreciate your true beauty. Any guy would be lucky to have you" I said

She laughed

"That's what everybody says when they're comforting someone" She said I gave out a little laugh as well.

"Yeah but not everybody means it" I said as I kissed her forehead.

"He cheated on me with the new girl. She hated me!" She said

"The new girl must have been more than extremely hot to compare to you" I said reassuringly

"Really?" She slurred obviously tired

"Definitely" I agreed

"I'm kinda glad I left" She added

"Why?" I asked

"Because then I wouldn't have met you...and everybody else" She said

She adjusted to my body a little bit before falling asleep on my chest. And soon enough I dozed off as well.

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

I woke up with Jack's arms wrapped protectively around my waist. As I was snuggled up to his chest. He looked down and smiled

"Did I wake you up?" He asked

"no" I said as I smiled

"Ok well I'm gonna go shower" He told me as he got up.

He walked into the bathroom a I got up. I noticed I was only in my bra. That means I felt hot at night and took it off. Stupid me.

Jack came out shirtless

"That was quick" I said as I picked up my tank top and stuffed it in my bag

"The water is freezing. I like hot showers" He said as he sat down

"Me too" I said as I grabbed my phone and texted someone.

"Who you texting?" Jack asked as I sat next to him.

"my friend from my home town" I said

"What did she say" He asked

"She's FaceTime-ing me you can ask her yourself" I told him

"Okay" He replied I pressed answer as I blonde girl popped up

"Hey Molly!" I said

"Hey Kimmy" She replied

"Oh so she can call you Kimmy but if I say it you won't stop to you bruise me!" Jack accused

"Well at least your not Jerry" I said laughing

"Who's this hottie!" Molly said from the phone

Jack grabbed my phone off me and pointed the camera at himself

"Hi Molly I'm Jack" Jack said

"Gimme my phone!" I whined

"Hey Jack. Kim you have a new boyfriend?" Molly asked

"He's not my boyfriend" "She's not my girlfriend" We said at the same time

"Ok...? Where are you guys?" Molly asked

"Oh umm...We're in a hotel" Jack said

"Ok. So your in a hotel. There is only one bed. Your both topless and you say your not boyfriend and girlfriend" Molly asked

"Yup" "That's right" We said at the same time.

"Okaaay. Well I'm gonna leave you two...alone. And... Well...bye!" She said as she hung up.

* * *

**That was Kind of a filler chapter but I really hope you like it! Jack and Kim closer than ever now! Question:**

**Should they become a couple now? **

**Have I been holding them back too long?**

**If so what do I wrire after they get together?**

**Have I left any loose ends eg. They haven'tperformed for final Jam?**

**Should there be a prom episode?**

**Who would be prom King and Queen?**

**Should Donna Tobin and Kim meet?**

**You tell me!**


	18. Chapter 18: Going Home

**Hey guys! There are SO many GREAT ideas and I love them. Not ONE of them is rude they you guys are just amazing so here you go!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Going home!

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

Me and Jack went downstairs to see everyone enjoying the breakfast buffet

"Guys come and join us!" Milton exclaimed

"The food is amazing!" Eddie said

"Why are you guys dressed up?" Jack asked

"Why does it look like you had sex?" Kelsey countered

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously

"Well. You are in a tank top and short shorts. Jack is shirtless. We're in a hotel. And you guys shared a bed" Grace said

"We read between the lines" Julie said sarcastically

"Plus we went in your room at 2:00am and saw Kim in her bra Jack shirtless sleeping REALLY close to each other." Jerry said

"Yup. A single air molecule couldn't have come passed you!" Julie said

I blushed a deep crimson before running upstairs again.

That was so embarrassing! God!

Jack's P.O.V

"Guys we didn't have sex!" I said as I realised Kim stormed off in embarrassment

"Ok God!" Grace said

"Why are you guys dressed?" I asked again

"We're going home" Kelsey said

"Well your house" Milton corrected

"Why?" I asked

"Because there is school tomorrow!" Julie shouted

"Yeah yo! Rudy's gonna pick is up" Jerry said

"We have karate practice tomorrow" Eddie randomly said

"Okay...? Well I'm gonna go tell Kim..." I said as I walked off

I went upstairs to see Kim already packing

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah just slightly embarrassed" She said using her blonde locks to cover her obviously flushed face

"Their just...them...being...them" I said stupidly

"Yes Jack like the lamp is a lamp and the bed is the bed and the floor is the floor" She said

I laughed

"Not what I mea-" I began

"I know Jack. I'm just messing with you. Thanks" She said

"Anytime" I replied helping her

"No it's ok Jack I can do it myself"

She said a she grabbed my hand

"It's the least I can do considering my clothes are still in my bag" I said

"I'm nearly done you wanna head in the shower?" She asked sweetly

"No it's ok. I'll have one when I get home. Plus I had one when I woke up at like three in the morning."

"Why did you wake up at three in the morning?" She questioned

"The heating went on for some reason and I felt hot. It probably weren't just me I came out with you only in your bra" I stated teasingly

"Leave me alone! I forgot that I was sharing a bed with you!" She whined

"Ok Kimmy" I said

She punched me hard in the arm

"Ouch!" I shouted as I rubbed my shoulder

"Your welcome" She said laughing

God she looked hot. She looked beautiful laughing. Just...Genuinely happy

"What?" She asked self consciously fixing her top

"Nothing. I just noticed how amazingly beautiful you are when you are genuinely happy" I replies

"Thank you" She said smiling

"Well you do...whatever... I need to change so I'm gonna go behind the screen" She stated

"Ok" I said as I grabbed my things and got changed in the bathroom

* * *

When I got out Kim was sitting on the bed texting. She was wearing a pink dress with silver chain straps with a black bow around her waist as a belt. It was baby pink and it draped halfway down her thigh. She had her hair pin straight and drifted passed her shoulders.

I was wearing black chinos with a purple long sleeved v-neck and suprahs

We went downstairs to see nobody

"Over there" Kim said as she pointed at a van.

We walked outside and into the can to see the only space was at the back

"Just coz you two are sitting in the back doesn't mean you get permission to make out the whole ride back to seaford" Jerry said

"We weren't gonna-" Kim started

"Yes you were" Everybody else shouted

"God tough crowd" I murmured before sitting next to Kim.

Everybody else was doing there own thing. Basically everyone was talking really loud

"Wanna play 20 questions?" I asked her

"We already tried that. It didn't work" Kim said

"We tried with everyone together not just us two" I corrected

"Ok you ask me first" She said

"How many boyfriends have you had?" I asked

"Three. How many girlfriends have you had?" She asked

"six. If you didn't have sex with Dean how far did you get with him?" I asked

"Kissed. Laid down on a bed? -Fully clothed! Who did you lose your virginity to?" She backfired

Should have seen that coming

"Pass!" I said

She gasped

"No! Answer!" She was damn persistent

"I'll answer that as soon as you tell me who you have a crush on!" I said knowing she'll never tell me

"Pass!" She exclaimed

"Fine" I retorted

"Was you getting raped the only reason you moved to seaford?" I asked whispering the rape part

"No. I was supposed to visit my aunt just for the holidays and I wanted to stay with her so I got her to convince my parents. Even if I didn't get...you know what...I still would have lived here. Why do you ask?" She asked me

"I just wanted to know that something bad didn't have to happen for me to have met you." I told her

"Really?" She asked looking up

"Really" I assured her

* * *

When we got back to seaford it was about 10:00pm because we stopped in certain places to look around. We had to go back to the hotel 30 minutes after we set off because Grace left her makeup bag and threw a hissy fit about getting it back! God I swear! That wasted an hour. Then Rudy's GPS messed up. That took up a few hours. Needless to say Kim fixed it. Then there was a traffic jam! So yeah. Home at 10:00pm!


	19. Chapter 19: Back To School!

**Hi my fellow readers and reviewers I am updating for the second time today because...I love you! With all my heart! Sorry it's a bit late I got lost in the supermarket -don't ask**

**Anyway Donna Tobin is in this and I kinda picture her as Merritt Patterson from Radio Rebel because...well...I just think the character suits her!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Back to school

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

When we got home we were all pretty tired because of getting lost, turning around and going around the round-about. SEVEN TIMES!

"Finally" I exclaimed when we pulled up in front of Jack's house

"Whoooooo!" Jerry said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and headed for the door

"No, Jerry the door is clo-" Milton began. He stopped when he realised Jerry banged into the glass door and slid onto the floor.

"Ouch!" Julie reacted

"Must have hurt!" Eddie exclaimed

"Now if you will excuse me I have a TV series to watch" Kelsey said waving around her DVD of Supernatural. She stepped around Jerry and opened the door before heading towards the house.

"Wait Kels I have the Keys!" Grace said before running out. Jerry fixed himself before walking out and slowly do did everyone else.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked

"Let's get out of here" I said before unbuckling my seat-belt and walking up to the house.

"By Rudy" I said

"See ya Ruds!" Jack said

"Bye, have fun kids!" Rudy shouted behind

We walked outside when Jack stopped

"What did he mean by have fun?" He said suspiciously

"Beats me" I said before walking off.

He caught up to me

"Are you gonna watch Supernatural with us?" He asked

"No...I'm not good with horror" I said -Truthfully

"Come on it will be fun!" He pleaded

"Ok" I gave in

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

Half the season went passed and everyone was so focused. I personally loved Supernatural. Because I just love horror but I felt really bad for Kim because she looks really scared. She wasn't kidding when she said she's not good with horror movies. And I was the reason she was watching this.

"Kim, are you alright?" I asked her quietly

"Yeah" She said

"No your not" I persisted

Suddenly bloody Mary came out the mirror and blood started pouring out of Sam's eyes. And Kelsey screamed

Kim hid her head in my chest and gripped onto me.

A little while later me and the guys except for Julie and Milton who went to bed already were the only ones awake. Kim was asleep in my arms.

"Grace wake up. GRACE WAKE UP!" Jerry shouted into her ear.

Grace shot up

"What happened?" She asked

"Nothing lets go to bed" Jerry said

"Yeah. Ok. Fine" She replied

"Kelsey wake up!" Eddie shouted into Her ear

"Idiots" I muttered

"I'm up!" She screamed

"Dude wake Kim up" Jerry told me

"I don't want to ruin her sleep" I said picking her up bridal style

"Why couldn't you carry me like Jack!" Kelsey whined

"Coz I'm tired too!" Eddie said

I carried Kim upstairs and put her on the bed.

"Jack?" She said still half asleep

"Yeah Kimmy?" I asked

"Could you stay with me?" She asked

"Sure" I said lying down next to her

She weakly hit me on my stomach

"what was that for?" I asked

"For call-calling me Kimmmmmmy" She slurred whilst giggling

I gave a little chuckle and she snuggled up really close to me as I wrapped my arms around her waist before falling asleep.

I woke up again at 7:00because of Kim's alarm.

"Kim?" I said

"Is it time for school?" She asked half asleep

"Yeah. I'm sorry " I replied

"Its okay" She said

She got up and looked in her luggage

"What should I wear?" She asked me

I walked up to her luggage and looked around. I picked out a white cami top and short shorts.

She gave me a little smile before saying "Perfect"

I went to my room to get changed I picked out white chinos and a black long sleeved v-neck top with black Vans.

I went downstairs to see Jerry, Grace, Kelsey and Eddie watching supernatural. Season 2.

"We have school ya know!" I said

"Yeah yeah we'll get to that!" Kelsey said closing up to the screen

"People we have 7 minutes" Milton screamed running downstairs

"Chill yo. Nobody cares if we're a little late to school" Jerry said

"Nobody as in you!" Julie said walking out the kitchen with her side bag across her shoulder

"Shhh...this is the part when aaaaaggggghhhh" Grace screamed

"What happened?" Kim asked running downstairs. She looked amazing as always.

"The knife went into his mom's eye!" Eddie said. Inches apart from the screen.

"Well Julie and I are gonna leave!" Milton said walking through the door holding Julie's hand.

"Kim, you wanna ride to school?" I asked her

"Sure" she said as she smiled

We walked to my car and I opened the door for her as she hopped into the car

"I didn't get time to curl my hair" She said looking into the mirror

"I think you look better with straight hair" I told her, she faintly blushed.

"Are you wearing makeup?" I asked her

"Nope. I only wore it for the first few days when I was adjusting to the new me but... I now know who I am" She told me

"Good, you look better without makeup" I told her

She put a little Vaseline on her lips and put it back in her bag before her phone started ringing

"Hey Molly" I heard her say

"In the car with Jack we have school now. Yeah. No way. Taste of his own medicine. I guess. I still feel bad though! Okay FINE!"

"He's fine. No we are not going out. Because I'm over him! I don't care! Fine!" she said before hanging up

"what's up?" I asked her

"nothing. The girl Dean cheated on me with cheated on him. Felt bad until Molly shouted at me for doing so." She said

"Then what was that about dating?" I asked her

"Nothing she thought we were dating. And when I told her she thought I should be happy that Dean got a taste of his own medicine but I told her that I'm over him" She replied

"Your phones ringing" I pointed out

"It's blocked ID..." She said

She pressed answer and put it on speaker phone

"Who are you and why is your number blocked?" She asked as I gave out a little chuckle

"It's Dean" Replied the voice coming out her phone

"Bye Dea-" She began

"No hear me out!" He replied

"I don't have to listen to you" She replied

"I'm sorry. And I know you are miles away but I just want to know you forgive me" Dean said

She looked at me with pleading eyes meaning 'say something to that dick'

"Give it up dude we found out what happened" I said into the phone

"Kim? Wh-who told yo-" He started

"Molly" She replied

"Little bitch" He muttered

"and that is why I am not ready to forgive you. Forget that 1: You cheated on me. 2: you only asked for my forgiveness AFTER you got a taste of your own medicine and 3: that I've been in seaford for 7 weeks now. It took you this long to think about me. The thing that breaks my heart is fact that you treat my best friend like shit" She said into the phone I looked across to see tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

"Kim. It didn't take me 7 weeks to remember you, I never forgot you" He replied

"Bye Dean" She said

"No Kim please wai-" He was cut off. She hung up.

"We're here" I told her changing the subject

She wiped the corner of her eyes before stepping out

"You okay?" I asked her

I took a big breath in

"Yeah. He's not worth my tears" she said smiling

"You look a million times better smiling" I told her

"Thanks. For everything" She told me

"No problem" I replied

"No. For everything Jack. For always being there for me. Fo-for sticking up for me in the car a few seconds ago. For defending me. For making me smile. For complementing me all the time. Just for making me happy" she said

"But I like it when you're happy. That's why I do things like this" I told her

I grabbed her hand took her inside

"Hi Jackie!" I heard a loud screech

"hi, Donna" I said unenthusiastically

"Oh so your the infamous Donna Tobin?" I heard Kim say to Donna

"Yes. And you are..?" Donna asked

"Kim Crawford"

"Nice to meet you Kim Crawfish"

"Crawford" Kim said

"Crawford" Donna corrected

"You a close friend to Jack?" She asked looking at our hands

"Yeah. She's my best friend" I told her

"Ok whatever. Anyway Jackie guess what. Prom is coming up and the theme is fairy tale. So you are going to dress up like price charming I'm guessing?" She asked me

"Ummm... I don't know yet" I told her

"Well Okie Dokie! Kim. Remember ball gown okay? Good. And remember vote for me for prom queen. Unless of course you want to be my prom King Jackie" She asked

"Ummm... No thanks prom king not my thing" I told her

"Kim. I have to ask all girls this would you like to sign up to be prom queen? Though I doubt you'll even make it to Princess stage" She said eyeing Kim

"no thanks Donna. Wont want to you know, lessen your chance of winning" Kim said sarcastically

"Would any of you like to sign up for Prom committee?" She asked

God this girl WON'T go AWAY!

"No thanks. Kim?" I asked

"no" She replied

"Okay bye Jackie. Kim" She screeched before leaving

"What does she mean by Princess stage?" She asked me

"Well. We do this thing. Like every girl in school wants to be prom queen so they have Princess stage where everyone votes for 5 girls and those five girls go on to be princesses and only one out of those five girls get to be prom queen." I told her

"And when do you find out when your a Princess?" She asked

"Well if you sign up you'll find out in a few days. Then you find out if your prom queen on prom night." I told her

"I have no interest on becoming prom Queen but I would LOVE to wipe that smirk off Donna's face" She said

"You should sign up. I guarantee you'll win. Plus you'll get Donna to shut up for the rest of the school year" I said

"Sounds good to me!" She said before walking to the sign up sheet.

* * *

**Again sorry I updated late I got lost in asupermarket and here are other questions:**

Should Kim look The prettiest in the ball?

Should Kim and Jack dance together?

Should Kim win prom Queen?

Should Kim ask if Donna dressed as the ugly step sister from Cinderella?

Who else should want to be prom King?

Should Jack be an unexpected prom King (because he doesn't sign up)?

Byeeeee hope you answer!?


	20. Chapter 20: Prom Princess Part 1

_**Chapter 21: First step. Prom Princess Part 1**_

_**Kim's P.O.V**_

* * *

"So Kim. You signed up for prom queen. "Donna said leaning against the wall

"Yeah" I replied looking around

"Well, you did sign up pretty late so don't be dis-hearted if you don't get picked for prom princess. I mean. We can't all be me right. Plus it would be a miracle if you get picked because most of the school will have to pick you in about a day. And your not that popular. But maybe next year?" Donna said next to the already full sign up sheet. Her name was top obviously.

"Yeah have you seen Jack?" I asked not really paying attention to her.

"Kim. You seem awfully attentive to Jack" She said between gritted teeth

"Yeah. He's my best friend" I replied putting my pen in my bag

"Oh. So your not in a relationship?" She asked

"No" I replied distinctly

"Oh. Well you seem interested in each other" She told me. Was she jealous?

"Yeah. In a friendly way not...Like that" I replied

"Well. Stay away from him" She said smiling

"What?" I asked thinking I heard wrong

"Jack's mine. He was always mine. And you here means he's spending time with...you" She said in disgust

"Well its not my fault he prefers me to you" I replied in defence

"Well. You can't have him" She replied not knowing what else to say

"I only like him as a friend" I replied

"Well I like him as more than a friend" She replied

"Oh my GOSH, you like-like Jack!" I said in realisation

"you tell him and you'll be sorry" She threatened

"watch me" I said pissed off. I walked away feeling her scowl on me

"Hey Jack" I said walking towards him, still very annoyed

"Hey Kim, what was that about?" He asked

"Donna's jealous that we're close friends, and...(should I say it?)...She likes you! Like really bad" I said

"Okay..." He said awkwardly

"I'm sorry. I'm just REALLY pissed off" I told him truthfully

"It's ok Kimmy" He said

I punched him in the stomach harder than usual

"OUCH!" He yelped

"I'm sorry!" I said

"That was harder than usual" He said

"I know I'm sorry" I said regretfully

"It's ok, come on we have assembly" Jack said snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me closer

I walked past Donna to see her glaring at me

She followed us to assembly

"Hey Jackie, Kim" She said

"Hey Donna" Jack said pulling me

closer towards him

I could see the jealous in her eyes

"Well I'm doing the assembly today because of the prom" Donna said

"Cool" Jack said as we turned to go into the theatre

We walked in, late I should add. Ms Dane was already talking about...I don't know but I could tell it was boring because half the student body seemed asleep. Well kinda asleep.

"A-hem" Donna said into the microphone

"My name is Donna Tobin and I am chair of the prom committee, so I am going to introduce to you what we were going to for our prom. We are open to suggestions but what we have is..." She began

I kinda zoned out through most of it

* * *

After about 10 minutes of suggestions and Donna talking the bell went

"Oh thank goodness" I exhaled as Jack chuckled

"Okay. Well I will text all of you the details about prom" She said before we all scattered

* * *

**Tired of writing. And upset. So bye.**

**If you want to know why I am upset than read:**

**So basically I was told I an not allowed a phone until I am 15 and my brother just got his (He's 15) but for mybirthday I asked for an iPod for my birthday which was on monday. So we phoned my uncle and he said hdoesn't have an iPod but he is selling an iPhone 4 for £160 and I am now obsessed with getting it. My mum said if she had the money she would buy it for me but my now I don't have the iPhone 4!**


	21. Chapter 21: Text You The Deets

_Best Friends_

_Chapter 23: Text you the deets!_

_Kim's P.O.V_

* * *

So the rest of school went pretty fast. I guess! I mean we had a stupid pop quiz in history! I passed, the only one, other than Milton and Julie. Go figure (!)

So yeah... It was stupid things like: Sweeney Todd, Jack the Ripper you know, murderers and the evidence towards the fact whether they were real stories or not. I wrote about how Jack the Ripper was a real historical murderer and how Sweeney Todd was purely fictional. I had all the right evidence to back it up. Jack the ripper. Haha. Jack. Oh yeah something INCREDIBLE happened!

"Hey Kim" Jack said as we walked out of history. Speaking of the devil

"Shhh" I said putting one finger up telling him to be quiet

"Why should I shhhh" He whispered

"Because I am texting someone" I replied

"Oh, well who?" he asked

"Dean" I replied staring at my screen

"Did I miss anything? I mean a week ago you hated him" He stated confused

"He's begging me to forgive him" I replied

"why is he so desperate for forgiveness your in a different state now it's not like he's gonna become your boyfriend again" He told me

"He said it has something to do with a guilty conscience" I said texting away

"What did you say" He asked

"Well I am typing...fuck...you. And sent!" I told him turning my phone off and slipping it in my pocket

"That's my Kimmy" He said

I tried to throw a punch at him but he caught my fist

"you probably shouldn't have done that" He said in a seductive voice

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" I teased

He pulled me closer by my fist and we were literally pressed against each other. Chest to chest. He looked down at me and whispered in my ear

"Don't forget I'm a black belt" He Stated equally as seductively

I stared into Jack's eyes and nearly melted. I felt like it was just me and Jack in the world. No Donna Tobin no dance no Dean just... Us. I felt my cheeks heat up a light red. I thought about everything that was going on between me and Jack. Everybody thought we dated. Donna Tobin is jealous of me. Teachers always pair us together. And that's when it hit me... I was falling for Jack. -Harder than ever before

I could feel him smirk. That was his game. Now it was time to get even

I flipped him over my shoulder and turned around to look at him lying on his back on the floor

"Don't forget. So am I" I said before walking to the canteen

I giggled to myself and let Jack catch up to me.

"What was that about" He asked holding in his laugh

"I don't know. You started it! I just wanted to show you that I can do karate" I replied

"Kim! I think we know you can do Karate. Considering you flipped me, how many times?" He asked

"I don't know! I don't keep track!" I said as suddenly I heard beeps everywhere as people pulled out their phones and stared at the screen

"What is this pretty little liars?" I asked myself

"You wish. Its Donna's 'Text you the deets' about prom" Jack told me mocking her voice. I gave out a little laugh and saw him staring at his iPone 5.

"Every girl should have got the same message and every guy should have got the same message" Jack told me

I felt my phone buzz and I read my screen. I couldn't help thinking why my phone buzzed after everyone else's. -Whatever

To Kim Crawford:

Hey prom people xxx

Okay here is the list for the prom.

Girls:

Buy a BRIGHT red ball gown

Masquerade Ball -Buy your Masks

Fancy Cars (Entrance)

Nails

Hair

Facials

Waxing

Eyebrow Plucking

Getting your Date to match

Jewellery

Shoes

Charge your Phone & Camera

Clutches (purses)

And remember to buy your tickets they are $2 and get your prom date to buy you a corsage and get him to match you! Remember you need to have at least 10 hours sleep everyday until prom next week because we CANNOT risk any inconvenient under eye bags. Dye your hair before the prom night (obviously if your going to dye it). Make sure you have a healthy diet every day. Consist of your five-a-day and only fruit juices. So no drinking redbull or coke or anything fizzy (That includes alcohol)! Remember to pack condoms. (What? It IS a high school prom and we ARE going to be in a hotel with a room for every couple)

From Donna T.

Okaaay. I thought awkwardly. Who was going to be my date? I mean. This has a lot about prom dates so...

Even if I do get a date I don't want to lose my virginity yet. I mean not after how both experiences of me even getting CLOSE to having sex had made me regret my existence.

"Kim?" Jack asked waving his hand in front of my face

"Oh. Hi Jack" I said

"What where you thinking about?" he asked me

"Nothing big." I said lying through my teeth

"Kim" Jack said sternly

"What is going on?" Obviously being my best friend means he could see straight through me

"Who's gonna be my prom date? I mean... If I do get someone to be my date, I don't know if I love them. I don't want to lose my virginity yet. Not after-"

"Kim. It's ok. I'll be your date. That way you know that I would never do anything to hurt you." He said cutting me off

"No Jack. Have fun. Go get yourself a real prom date. I'll find someone" I said feeling bad for him

"you can't just tell me about something like that then refuse my offer" He said acting hurt

"Shut it Jack" I said playfully

"Your prom date deserves the most amazing things. Be romantic be sweet and unexpected. Girls like that sort of thing" I said covering my pain. I wish I could say yes

"Let's pretend like the last 30 seconds never happened" He said randomly

"Okay" I said cheerfully. For Jack not for me. I am totally bummed out but Jack deserves a fun prom and I am not going I pry that out of his grip.

"Wait here" He told me as he ran off

'What?' I thought to myself

A minute and a half later he came back with something behind his back. He bent down onto one knee like a proposal and grabbed my hand. What was he playing at? A crowd...well crowded around us. I could see familiar faces. Jerry, Grace, Milton, Julie, Eddie, Kelsey and...Donna, Freaking, Tobin!

I could see that gangs faces light up. Everyone else looking at me with hope and in awe. Donna looked, well pissed off, like BAD.

"Kim Crawford. Would you do the honour of letting me escort you to the masquerade ball on Friday 23rd June?" Jack asked sweetly and romantically as he got a rose out from behind his back and offered it to me

Everyone looked at me in hope. I glanced around. Most of the girls gave me looks that said 'Say Yes! It's Jack Brewer!' But Donna's look said 'Don't you freaking dare say yes!'

"Yes" I said as I grabbed his rose

I could hear a bunch of awwwww's and complaints about how the girls boyfriends should do that. I could also feel a cold icy glare.

I hugged Jack an kissed his cheek

"You didn't have to do that you know" I told him

"I know. But I wanted to" he told me

"Because you don't to see me get hurt" I said as I kinda got upset

"But it was mostly because you're the only one who I want to go to prom with" He said looking into my eyes

"Really?" I asked

He nodded


	22. Chapter 22: The Kiss well nearly

Hey guys xxx if you guys wanna see me (to see what I look like) you go on YouTube and you type in 'Raisa Ahmed Covers' -It's me singing never let you go and Safe & Sound, not how you imagined me! Trust me! BTW IT TOOK ME TWO DAYS TO WRITE THIS SO YOU BETTER ENJOY IT! Lol

Kim's P.O.V

"I guess I was just afraid of asking, because I know lots of boys would ask you to prom" Jack admitted

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah. Kimmy. Your different and I am glad we're going to together" He stated

For the first time...I didn't care that he called me Kimmy.

"Me too" I replied before we walked are separate ways (He had Maths and I had English!)

On my way to English I saw Jeremy (From Art, we got pretty close)

"Sup, Kim?" He asked

"Hey Jer!" I said as I skipped along excitedly

"Why are you so happy?" He asked

"Prom" I replied smiling

"Okay. Before it gets awkward. Kim would you like to go prom with me" He asked quickly

What? Shit!

"I err.. Um. I- Jack, asked me already" I said

"Oh. I thought you two were just friends." He said kinda upset

I feel bad now.

"We are but... I don't know it's complicated" I said

"Oh, okay well I'll see you later I have a history pop quiz apparently" He said before heading towards room 106

"Remember Jack the Ripper is real and Sweeney Todd is fake!" I yelled behind him

"Will do Kim, thanks!" He said before he walked in. I knew his smile was fake. But I would have to make most of his... Apology?

I walked towards my English room, room 112 before I got stopped by someone dragging me in the janitors closet

"Who the fu-"

"Shhhhh" They said as the lights turned on

I saw his face. Brody Carlton. The 'player'. He cheated on Hannah James with Emily Wess. I was not ping to become part of his game! That's my game.

"What do you want Brody?" I hissed with pure venom inflicting every syllable.

"Kim. I know your a good girl. And good girls are on time. So I'll make this short, you know, before the bell goes. You me prom night. I'll pick you up at 8" He said trying to walk out

I stepped in front of the door.

"Okay" I said fake flirting running my hands down my... Body. He just smirked, okay this guy is too used to sluts.

"Just remember to pick me up at my prom dates house, Jack. Oh wait. Did you notice something wrong about that sentence? I did" Still acting like a... a... Donna Tobin with my voice high and girly

"You have a prom date!" He said through gritted teeth

"Yay! Seems like your not the dumb jock you look like (!)" I said sarcastically with my normal voice as I walked away

Rrinng. Great and now I'm late! I said as I heard the bell go.

I walked in my class room, to my relief only half the class was there, I wasn't the latest one!

* * *

Half the lesson was over and I only had half an hour till I could FINALLY go home! I was in the middle of taking notes when my phone buzzed.

I was at the back and my teacher never even glances at me unless I answer a question. So I was good. I pulled out my phone to see a message from Jack

Hey Kimmy wuu2 -Jack

Call me that one more time and you'll lose an arm -K

Wow, moody wuu2 -J

Bored as HELL -K

Wanna go home? -J

Hell yeah! -K

That. Could be arranged -J

What? Jack whatever your planning, stop! - K

Too late! My evil plan is in action! Mwuhahahaha -J

F U! -K

You'd like that, wouldn't you Kimmy -J

Seriously I will hurt you! -K

Okay -J

Good -K

I heard a knock at the door as everybody started paying attention.I slipped my phone in my pocket.

Our teacher opened the door and let in... Jack. -What is this boy up to?

Donna practically leaped out of her chair when she saw her 'crush' Jack Brewer

"I'm here to talk to Kim" Jack said as I looked up and gave him a glare, I still picked up my things and walked out the door. Stares -at me, glares -at me from Donna

I walked up to Jack and he wrapped his arm around my waist before leading me out. Donna again jealous glared at me.

"What do you want?" I whispered

"Let's ditch!" He said

"No, Jack, no that's wrong!" I told him

"Oh I forgot your a goody-goody-two-shoes" he mocked

"yes I am now let me go" I said trying to walk off e tightened his grip around my waist. I could feel his muscles clench around my stomach.

"Jack let go!" I said trying to break free

"come on Kim! Live a little, for me?" He asked

I looked into his eyes. You know what?

"Fine!" I said

"Okay, we're going on a picnic! In our back garden!" He said

"Wow, way to be romantic" I said sarcastically

"I thought girls like that kid of thing" He told me looking hurt

"I'm joking! I love it, it sounds amazing" I told him. His eyes brightened and he grabbed my hands and walked me out

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V

When Kim and Jack got to Jack's back garden everything was set up beautifully. His patio was amazing. There were fairy lights streaming all over the place and there were candles. He dimmed the light (it was inside) and you could see glow in the dark stars. He set up an amazing picnic. With grilled cheese sandwiches, chocolate Eclairs, strawberries chopped in half with cream put in the middle and then put back together, they were dipped in chocolate as well. He had baguette bread with fresh butter. All Kim's favourite food.

"Jack this is amazing" Kim said as she sat on the picnic mat

"For you" He said as he sat next to her

"What do you want first?" He asked sweetly. She smiled and said

"Baguette"

He smiled back and cut a slice of the baguette. He placed butter on it and fed it to her. She took a bite and grabbed it with her own hands. She then fed him and he smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Eddie, Kelsey, Grace, Julie, Milton and Jerry were waiting next to Kim's locker talking.

"Where is Kim? She was supposed to help me with vocals!" Kelsey said to the group as she stomped her foot

"Yo, I couldn't find Jack either!" Jerry moaned as he looked around

"Last time I saw Jack and Kim was when we were in maths and Jack came to collect Kim for something" Grace said picking the nail polish off her nails.

"I wonder where they are" Eddie said looking up

"What are you looking at?" Milton Questioned

"Well It's obvious they went to make out or something" Julie said

"we might as well go home" Grace suggested before they headed towards the double doors of seaford high

* * *

"Jack I am going to kill you!" Kim screamed as she grabbed the can of whipped cream and sprayed it all over jack

"Kim!" He yelled

"What you get for giving me a cream beard and moustache!" She yelled

"You looked like Santa clause!" He said running away

"Yes because it is every girls DREAM to look like santa... OMG YOU CALLED ME FAT" She yelled

"The skinny version" He yelled running

"BETTER!" She screamed

He grabbed the water gun in his shed and sprayed Kim cleaning her of her cream

She grabbed one as well and did the same. They were now both clean off the whipped substance but now soaking wet

They both fell and landed on top of each other. They were both breathing heavy, tired after all te running. They got lost in each others eyes. They loved each other and everybody knew it. Of course apart from them two. Denying their feelings for eachother.

Thwy were both leaning in. That was the moment. Less than ickes away from Kissing. As their lips brushed together

BANG!


	23. Chapter 23: The Bang

Hey guys!

Ok so I know I left you on a HUGE cliff hanger! Will they kiss will they not?

But I just wanted to say, with all due respect, please just stop telling me to update NOW or to update everyday or I demand you.

I have my exams now, and I am studying a lot. And now somebody knows something they're not supposed to and me & that person are now trying to work things out so please, I am ditching my friends for this. Go Camden with my mates or stay at home to write a story? -Guess what I chose

I know you guys mean well and... Sometimes I do feel like that when I am reading fan fiction but I never write it because I respect their decisions and if they could then they would update as often as possible

**Last time on best friends:**

They both fell and landed on top of each other. They were both breathing heavy, tired after all the running. They got lost in each others eyes. They loved each other and everybody knew it. Of course apart from them two. Denying their feelings for eachother.

They were both leaning in. That was the moment. Less than inches away from Kissing. As their lips brushed together

BANG!

Kim got off Jack, well more like jumped off him. She heard that bang. Everybody did. But what both her and Jack heard next was

"JERRY YOU IDIOT IT TOOK ME WEEKS TO FIND THAT!" Grace screamed

She was extremely angry because Jerry had dropped her wooden hand crafted jewellery box and it had been broken into pieces on the living-room floor.

"Woah, she is angry!" Milton pointed out

"No shit Sherlock" Jack said as he and Kim walked through the double doors of the living room

"Dude where were you? Your sisters mad, please save me" Jerry said jumping points

"Dude, I can't stop her. That cost $300 and she nearly killed me for it, your turn" Jack said as he walked upstairs

Kim was about to follow determined to talk about their almost kiss when she was stopped

"Nope, nu-uh, zit, nada you are NOT gonna follow Jack upstairs YOU are going to go dress shopping and go to the spa, facials blah blah blah whatever makes you comfortable. They are announcing prom princess tomorrow and you need to look your best. Prom is next week and you are not skipping out" Julie said

"Since when did you care about this kind of thing" Kim asked looking up wanting to talk to Jack

"Since I wanted you to wipe the make-up off Donna Tobin's plastic face!

" She replied

"Yeah. And you HAVE to do this since you ditched my singing lesson to be with Jack!" Kelsey pointed out

"What about you guys?" Kim whinged

"We bought ours like... An hour ago. But you were too busy with Jack to come with us" Grace teased

"Ummm, yeah I need to go talk to Ja-" Kim started

"No you don't go buy your dress!" Grace said pushing Kim out the door.

I know this was REALLY short but basically I wasn't planning on updating but you guys REALLY wanted to know if they kissed

*SPOILER ALERT*

Something was wrong with Kim's message from Donna. Do you know what?

If someone guesses right I'll give them a PM of the next chapter

(You need an account to enter the competition)


	24. Chapter 24: The dress code

**Hey Guys xxxx**

How'ya doing? SO... Okay competition is now

...

...

...

OVER!

So the winner is:

LEOLIVIALOVA234

She is the only one who guessed it right! But well done anyway!

This has been PM'ed to her a few days ago! So enjoy!

This chapter, BTW, is just a description of Kim's dress.

Kim's P.O.V

So I bought my dress. It was amazing. Blood red. It had a breast low cut (not too low) and it draped down to the floor it was really puffy, but hey, it was supposed to be a ball gown right? -I mean... Right?. Whatever! It also had patterned gems around my stomach a little but it looked great. Around the rim of the dress it was a silver lining.

So I also bought the matching heels. They were beautiful. The had really high and skinny heels and on the back of the heels small gems were patterned. At the front it joined up from both sides near the toe area and it was kinda opened toed. My purse was a plain red clutch bag but it went perfect with my outfit.


	25. Chapter 25: Prom Princess Part 2

**Kim's P.O.V**

So... Tomorrow was the day...well, night. Prom night to be exact. I was scared

'What am I doing?' I asked myself I was pacing in my room at 8:00 in the morning. Today we find out about prom princess. Right now... I NEED to find out if I am in or not. I mean I had the shortest time to get votes. What if I don't become prom princess? Donna will have everything, as in... Everything will stay the same. She will run the school like before I came. And that is not fair, for anybody. Not just me.

I had to pick a cute outfit. Just to be noticed.

* * *

"Ughhhh!" I exclaimed throwing my clothes onto my bed

"Need help?" I looked up, to see the one and only Jack Brewer leaning on the door frame.

"oh. Hi." I said looking back at my bed

He kneeled next to me and rummaged through my clothes.

"So, you nervous?" He asked. I knew exactly what he was talking about

"I wouldn't say nervous... more... TERRIFIED!" I said

He gave out a little chuckle before leaning closer and putting his arm around my waist. I leaned in closer to him and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you did well" He said

"Well I'm not so sure" I said feeling more comforted

"Okay well I'm gonna leave you to... Whatever you are frustrated about" He said getting up

"kay" I said smiling

I looked around and decided to dress casual instead. I know. I am an idiot. But oh well.

I grabbed a pair of short shorts and a tank top. It was like...90 degrees out there!

* * *

All my classes went excruciatingly slow. But the moment I was waiting for finally came around

Everybody was non-stop talking. "Shh... shhhh... SHUT UP PEOPLE!" Our principle screamed into the microphone in our school assembly room. Suddenly the entire student body froze in shock

I could hear girls giggling and hyperventilating about becoming prom queen. So much freakin' confidence from them.

"So the votes have been counted.

Sarah Malone 157 votes comes in 5th place for prom princess" Principle Hannigen said. Cheering could be heard from guys in her grade

I watched a petite brunette approach the stage. He had long curly hair and she didn't have pounds of makeup on her face like the other girls in school. She took the small, non-plastic like I thought it would be, tiara from the velvet cushion and placed it on her head

"Sasha Montgomery with 189 votes in 4th Place" He continued I could hear cheers all around

A pretty blonde girl came on stage and accepted her tiara. She had light makeup on. Huh, maybe it's just Donna's slutty crew who wears that type of makeup

I was getting more impatient

"Hanna Tobin with 203 votes in 3rd place" cheers and claps flooded the place

Hanna approached the stage. I feel sorry for Hanna, she's Donna's little sister, yet... She is nothing like Donna. She is actually pretty, unlike some, she doesn't wear makeup, again someone completely opposite comes into mind. And she hasn't slept with the entire student body. Donna comes in mind, straight away. She is actually pretty sweet.

She smiled shyly and walked up on stage. She looked back at Donna who gave her an encouraging smile. Maybe Donna was a bad person, but not a bad big sister.

"In second Place, Donna Tobin with an amazing 254 votes" Our principle announced. I could hear complete cheers from boys and girls

I heard squeals coming from her corner obviously from Donna's wannabees. She smiled and stood up straightening her SHORT skirt. She smiled and walked onto stage not before grabbing the tiara like it belonged to her... Well it did but... NOT THE POINT!

Right now I was terrified. I mean, petrified. There was... One spot left and 243 girls left. I have a 1 in 244 chance that I become prom princess. And let's face it. That's not probable enough for me.

"And I'm first place with an ASTOUNDING 421 votes" He paused

I was now terrified. I looked at Jack who was sitting next to me. He rubbed my arm and gave me a warm smile

"KIMBERLY CRAWFORD" He announced

I was surprised, no... Shocked, no...

"Kim... Get up there!" Grace whisper yelled

I saw the disappointed looks on other girls faces, looks of jealousy, looks of pure hatred... Oh well!

I walked up whilst listening to the cheers wolf whistles drowning our principle out. Donna looked pissed. I could feel eyes, mostly on my chest, but... OMG I GOT THE MOST VOTES! I squealed

I looked around and met Jacks eyes. I loved those eyes. He smiled.

"Kim, WOW! Amazing! I cannot believe it. Honestly I can't. You have recently joined our school and got the most votes in our school history. More that... Miss Donna Tobin has ever gotten that I have to say" Our principle congratulated

I saw the only tiara left was a beautiful silver cut one. It was different to the ones all the other girls got. Maybe because I came first place but still, It felt good knowing all these people voted for me!


	26. Chapter 26: The End Of Prom

**Kim's P.O.V**

I walked out of the assembly hall to be bombarded by round and rounds of congratulations

"Congrats Kim, I voted for you!" Said a girl with red hair

"Thanks that's sweet" I replied

"Well done Kim, you deserved it" said a boy with blonde hair

"Thanks so much" I said

"You did a great job" Said Sarah

"Thanks, you did too!" I told her

"I'm glad you came first" Said someone else, it was so had to keep track of who said what

I was smiling so much that day, it was getting tiring but it felt good.

"Hey beautiful" said a familiar voice

"Jeremy?" I asked turning around

"You guessed it, well done, I voted for you" He told me

"Thanks" I said smiling like crazy

I gave him a... Long... hug before pulling away.

"I have a feeling your gonna win prom queen, you know that?" He told me

"Why?" I asked

"Just a hunch" He replied before walking with his friends

I plugged in my headphones, walked out the double doors and met up with Grace

"Sup, Kimmy?" She asked

"Hey Gracie-bell!" I said mocking her

"Don't call me Gracie-bell" She said

"Don't call me Kimmy!" I replied

I pressed play on my phone

"What song you listening to?" She asked

"Heart Attack" I replied

"Demi Lovato? I LOVE that song!" She screamed

"I know right?!" I replied

"You should so perform that... You know, somewhere" She told me

"HELL NO!" I said before laughing

"Why?" She asked

"No reason, so we walking?" I asked her

"No, sorry babes! I have a date with Jerry. I'll call Jack to pick you up" She told me

"Grace, chill. Its just round the corner I can walk" I told her

"Nope, no. You are gonna walk with your boyfriend" She told me

"Err, he's not my boyfriend" I said

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that" Kelsey said walking with Julie

"He's not!" I told them

"He kinda is." Julie said

"No! He's only my prom date" I said

"yes, Kim. A prom date" Kelsey said not believing me

"I bet they are gonna get together on prom night" Julie said

"Well, duh" Grace said

"I think she meant as girlfriend and boyfriend" Kelsey said

" me too" Grace said

"I think you've been with Jerry for too long" Kelsey said

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Your catching his dumb" Julie stated

"Thanks(!)" Grace said sarcastically

I gave out a little laugh

"And here he is" Grace said

I turned around and saw Jack

"Hey Kim" Jack said

"You know you really didn't need to walk me home right?" I asked him

He gave me a little smile

"I know thats why I'm driving you home" He said

I didn't even notice the girls leave

He walked me to his red Mercedes and opened the door for me

"Thanks" I told him

"No prob" He replied

* * *

I couldn't help but laugh

"Yeah and her face was full of jealousy" Jack said before pulling over

"I don't even think that makes sense" I said laughing

"Neither do I" He said chuckling

I walked out to the front door and knocked to be welcomed by Grace

"What took you so long?" She asked

"Me and Jack went on a detour" I said

"Sounds like a date" She stated

"It was not a date" Jack said barging past her

I followed Jack inside

* * *

*The Next Day*

Today was the day. I stood in front of the mirror in my red dress. I had 15 minutes to get there and I was nowhere near ready. I told everyone I was gonna come late to prom. I was scared.

I put baby pink highlights in my hair, it didn't look bad. I curled my hair and put hairspray on it. My nails were painted bright red, so were my toenails.

I put on my mask and I walked through the door. I 'borrowed' Graces Black Mercedes (don't worry, she said I could since Jerry was driving her) and I drove myself to prom. Don't worry, this was my idea to get Jack to meet me there. He wasn't so enthusiastic about it but agreed anyway. Nobody had seen my dress, except for me obviously. I wanted to make a grande entrance.

When I arrived outside the ballroom I grabbed my clutch bag and walked through the double doors. As soon as I entered all eyes were on me. The music had stopped and I looked around, the ball was black and white. Donna set me up. That's why my message came later than everyone else's!

Nevertheless I walked down the stairs. I spotted Jack who walked towards me. He offered me his arm and I walked

"Nice entrance" He whispered

"Not my plan, I didn't know we were supposed to wear black or white. My text said bright red" I replied

He gave a heart warming chuckle

"Well its good you stand out" He told me

"More like stick out" I replied

"Careful bitch alert" Jack whispered

I looked around to see Donna Tobin walking towards me

"Kim, way to be lame, I mean bright red dress, where on EARTH would you have gotten that idea from?" He asked

"Oh I think you know bitch" I sneered

She walked away with her 'date' Brett.

Suddenly the slow song that was currently turned into a rap song. We all looked up at Jerry who, I forgot to mention, was DJ'ing

"Idiot" I muttered

He started dancing, really well might I add before things got out of hand. He started jumping around and broke the turn table. There was a huge spark before it collapsed.

You could hear a huge screech, which came from Donna BTW. She ran up on stage in her black ball gown.

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen, this IDIOT broke the turn table but luckily the mike still works and we have guitars and keyboards. If we have the school band come up" she began

We saw a few people come up and grab the instruments.

"We could have some singers come up... Anybody want to volunteer?" She asked

The whole crowd turned silent

"Okay... Ummm, how about we have Kim Crawford come up and sing? As first place princess it's her duty to entertain us

Now I was scared. I didn't want to sing on stage. I looked up at Jack

"You should do it, you're amazing at singing and you deserve the spotlight for once" He told me

"I had my spotlight, when I was prom princess" I told him

"Yes but that wasn't for singing" he said

"Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim" The crowd chanted

Kelsey, Grace and Julie dragged me to stage.

"Please, no, please!" I begged

"Nope not this time" Grace said

Grace went and whispered something in the bands ear.

"When your ready Kim" Donna said

The band began playing

I knew this song

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care

I can play 'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yes, you make me so nervous

And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume

For you. Make me so nervous

And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings are lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame

So scared I take off in a run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I opened my eyes to see everyone cheering. I could hear wolf whistles. I looked at Donna who turned red, probably not what she expected... Right?

Well she kinda deserved that

Our principle then took over the microphone

"Have you guys been having a good night?" He asked

Jeers filled the room

"That's great because it's time to announce prom king and queen of Seaford High 2013" He said

The room turned silent. Our principle grabbed the envelope and opened it. I not my lip and crossed both my fingers.

"and the prom queen is... KIM CRAWFORD!" He announced

Everyone cheered so loud my ears nearly felt like they were gonna fall off. I walked on stage and took my crown and was ready to say the speech

"Honestly I-I don't know what to say. I've only been at this school for so long, and to know I already have gained your acceptance make me so happy" I said before accepting my roses

"And the prom kings is... Jack Brewer?" Brennigan said shocked

What? Jack didn't sign up for prom king. I looked across to Eddie and Milton who didn't seem shocked just... Smirked. They did something. I was happy though.

Jack looked shocked but still walked up on stage.

"Err, this was surprising, nevertheless thank you" he said into the microphone.

"Now it's time for the king and queen slow dance" Donna said unwillingly

One of my favourite songs came on:

You belong with me by Taylor swift

I grabbed on to Jacks shoulder and danced he put his arm around my waist and did the same.

...

The dog had finished and me and Jack were just staring at each other

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" Jerry said

Jacks lips met mine and a million and one sparks went off. My lips were all tingly. And it felt perfect. I felt perfect with Jack around

"I love you" he whispered in my ear pulling away

"I love you too" I replied

"Awwww" the crowd went

...

And that's the story of me and Jack Brewer

* * *

Hi people! :"( that was the last chapter of best friends. I know I tired to make it as log as possible. I'm gonna miss it but I feel like I will lose interest in the story and leave you hanging! Thank for being amazing followers I love you people SO much!

xxx Raisa

P.s the thing that was wrong with the dress was the colour. I know so many of you said it but I didn't want to spoil it so I pretended someone else guessed it right to throw you off!


	27. Chapter 27: The Dreaded News

**Kim's P.O.V**

It's now officially been a week since... Well the kiss. Me and Jack can officially call ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend. It's cool to say that.

Jack: my boyfriend

My boyfriend Jack

Hey have you seen my boyfriend? I can't find him... His names Jack.

Aghhhh! So cool. So I did like Jack for a really long time. And now we're together. It's been 7 days and it STILL feels like a dream

So we had all gone home after the prom I guess it was all just a little settled in. But it was kinda wrong now staying in the same house as my boyfriend considering I am only 16. Not that it bothered Julie, Milton, Eddie, Kelsey, Jerry or Grace. But they all went home as well.

I was currently texting Jack.

Jack:

Heyy Kim

Kim:

Hey!x

Jack:

Why did everyone leave... Our house is so empty

Kim:

I miss you too

Jack:

I'm glad you understood my discreet way of telling you I miss you

Kim:

You know we're overreacting right? I mean if we look out our windows we could see each other

Jack:

Then whats stopping you?

Kim:

Nothing

I dropped my phone on the bed and walked towards my window

"hey" He said leaning forward for a kiss. I took a step back teasing him as he nearly dropped out the window he held the ledge and managed to keep still

"Hi" I said back teasing him

"you... Are no fair Kim" he said

"I love you too(!)" I said sarcastically

He climbed through the window and chased me around the room. He caught up to me being faster and gripped my waist lifting me from the floor

"Jack put me down!" I said laughing

"only if you say I'm the best boyfriend any girl could ever have" He demanded

"But I don't like lying!" I teased. He tightened his grip in my waist and spun me around

"then why are you with me?" He joked whilst pushing me to the door... You could hear it slam.

"Hmmmm... A question I always ask myself" I said. He did a little pouty face that I couldn't resist.

"You are the best boyfriend any girl could ever have!" I said giving up as I leaned towards him and kissed his soft lips

"Sweetie I have a surprise for you!" My aunt called from downstairs

"What is it?" I shouted

"you have to come downstairs, Jack can come too!" She yelled

Me and Jack looked at each other

"How did she know-" He began

"I have no idea" I said restlessly as I walked downstairs with Jack behind me

"What is it?" I asked when I got to the kitchen

My aunt was just leaning against the counter with her coffee in her hand.

"Well... Your parents are coming down for two weeks, and your sister" She said smiling

"WHAT?!" I screamed

"What is it? I thought you would be happy" She said completely confused

"I came here to be away from them, you're the only one I can relate to... The only person that's old enough to take care of me, yet gives me freedom" I explained

"I'm sorry sweetheart but this wasn't my call this was theirs and... It's only for two weeks babe" She told me

"It's fine" I said when it's really not

"oh and as much as I love your boyfriend being here... I don't like the fact that I can hear thumping from the ceiling and that I hear the door close" she said lifting her eyebrows sipping her coffee

Me and Jack looked at each other

"no aunt Jenna, it's nothing like that" I said trying to explain myself

"lalalala I don't want to hear" She said blocking her ears

I laughed and heard Jack chuckle a little before walking upstairs

"What's wrong?" he asked me when we got to my room

"Nothing... Okay something" I told him. He pulled me closer to him

"I thought you would be happy you haven't seen your parents in months" He stated

"A lifetime is too soon! Their too strict! If they came they would: Demand me to go to a girls school, can't know I have a boyfriend, forget boyfriend can't know I have guy friends at all, can't take Karate, can't have my phone after 7, can't sing, have to be home by 5 and so much more" I said

"Aww Kim" He said

"And don't get me started on my little sister!" I exclaimed

"Aww what's wrong with your baby sister?" He asked

"She is NOT a baby, she is the devil... Trapped in a fifteen year old girls body. She had a boyfriend while I had Dean so we decided our parents didn't have to know but if she finds out about you... Considering she's single... I'm on the first plane back to L.A" I told him

"What?! No!" He exclaimed, I giggled at his reaction before kissing his lips. He kissed back passionately, he was about to deepen the kiss until I heard someone clear their throat. I pulled away reluctantly as did Jack. You could see the annoyance on his face.

"As much as I love my sister, I promise I wont say a word about Jack" My aunt said before walking off until she stopped in her tracks

"oh yeah and... Don't hate me but... Scarlett (I changed her sisters name from Jenna to Scarlett) is gonna room with you" she said

"WHAT?! NO HELL NO!" I screamed

"I have three rooms, my room your room and the room your parents are gonna sleep in. Me and your parents need privacy and it's your baby sis!" She said

"But what about Jack?" I asked

"what about Jack?" She asked

"I mean... In my room is the only time I will be able to see Jack. Through the window." I told her. Jack pulled me closer to him, if that was possible, an hugged me from behind.

"Maybe it's a good thing, I mean it's scary... You are home alone I'm at work your boyfriend can be in and out of the window in two seconds" She Said

"I thought you agreed with our relationship!" I said

"I'm kidding... Jeez babes calm, you must really love him!" She said

"it's true I do" I said leaning in kissing him

And that is it for the day... I can't wait till the parents arrive... Oh the plans mwuhahahahahaha! I can't wait YAY! And I SHOULD have time to write now it's the holidays and I have nothing to do. Sad :( I know oh well :p


	28. Chapter 28: Sister Trouble

Kim's P.O.V

"So Kim... You nervous?" Aunt Jenna asked me.

"More terrified" I replied

We were currently standing in the Airport at 7:15 am and school starts in an hour and a half

"Flight 316 has Landed" Said the computer lady thing.

"Thats their plane" I said

"It will take them exactly 2 minutes to come out" Aunt Jenna informed

Jack rubbed my arm comfortingly putting his arm around my waist.

"Nope... Nu-uh. My parents are due in (I looked down at my watch) 1 minute and 34 seconds 33..32..31 And you have to pretend you do not know me" I told him

"Well... Thats something I have never heard before" He said

"I love you but this is for the best. If I want to continue living in seaford and continue seeing you" I explained

"1 minute 19..18..17..16 so hun if your gonna kiss him... Kiss him now" She said. I laughed lightly and smashed my slips on his whilst her kissed back. That kiss felt like an eternity and I wanted to continue so bad but I had no time. I pulled away swiftly and kissed his cheek

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you to" He said before walking off. I have a quick wave and turned around. I saw my 15 year old sister walk through with my Parents.

"Amy, John" Aunt Jenna called out. My parents spotted us and rushed towards us. My sister looked amazing actually. She had grown lots over the 7 months I hadn't seen her. Her hair was brown (she wasn't a natural blonde like me but her brown hair suited her) turns out her hair was dip died pink. She had very light highlights which were blond. She braided then back with a headband which had a red bow on it. She was wearing skinny jeans and a black laced T-Shirt with a black vest underneath. My sister was very immodest but when my parents are here is an angel.

"Kim" She called out and rushed over for a hug. Ok she wasn't that bad but when we got in a fight she could be Satan! I hugged her back and grabbed her luggage.

"thanks" she said innocently. Has she gotten... Sweeter... Over the summer?

"Kimberly sweetheart" My mom called. I gave her a quick hug and pulled away.

"Hello mother" I said

"Kimberly what are you wearing? I mean dressing like... That?" She started. I looked down. I was wearing a short dress that came down just above my knees. I wasn't wearing any tights or leggings and it was sleeveless. Should have been more careful it is my parents

"Oh Amy, she's sixteen a full teenager now. She can dress however she wants to. Oh and she prefers to be called Kim" My aunt pointed out

"Oh Kim sweetie" My father pointed out. I gave my dad a quick smile whilst walking towards the car. I'm not rude. My dad wasn't expecting a hug... We were never close, though I probably should have said something to him.

We got back home and I ran upstairs. I was so excited to talk to Jack. I knocked on his window and he turned around, to my gaze he was...well...shirtless. He caught me staring and smirked.

"You like what you see?" He asked me

"Two weeks ago I would've said something else but... Today I'll admit it" I said

"But Kim... It'll only make it fair if you take your top off" He joked

"You don't know when to shut up, do you?" I asked him

"I was kid-" He started when he was interrupted by a knock

"Ummm... Who is it?" I called out

"Its Scarlett" My sister called out

"You need to go" I whispered to Jack

"Its my room" He whispered

"Umm... Pull down your blinds" I whispered

"Kim?" Scarlett called

"One second I'm changing" I called

"I wish" Jack whispered

"Shhh... Pull your blinds down" I said

"You pull yours down" he retorted

"Okay both of us pull it down" I suggested. We both pulled it down at the same time. I rushed to the door and opened it.

"I thought you were changing" She said

"I was" I replied

"Then why haven't you changed clothes?" She asked

"Ummm... I hadn't started" I said making up the excuses

"But... Forget it." She said walking in with her bright pink luggage

"So err... How do you like the room?" I asked

"It's really cool. I love it. But it's dark lets open up the blinds" She said walking towards the window

"No! I mean... We can turn the lights on right?" I asked her

"Nonsense! Save electricity! It's 7:45 am." She noted

"Ummm... Ok" I said. She pulled up the blinds to be greeted by another blind

"Who lived there?" she asked

"Someone lives here? Hmmm... I never noticed. Wow. What a surprise" I said lying... Not so well.

"Kim... Your acting weirder than ever" Scarlett pointed out

"No I'm not weird, your weird! Stop being weird!" I said

"Okayy... So ummm... Do I sleep I the sofa bed or..." She questioned

"No it's fine you take the bed I'll take the sofa bed" I said because I could talk to Jack while she's sleeping

"Thanks for doing this for me" She said

"This isn't for you" I mumbled

"Huh?" She asked

"Nothing... But I love your hair, how did you convince mom and dad to let you do that?" I asked

"Oh I didn't convince them. I kinda did it for prom" She said

"Crap. How did they react?" I asked

"I have to go to school here. Starting tomorrow" She said

'WHAT?!' I felt like screaming. But then I can't even be around Jack in school. I plastered on my fake smile and barged out the door. Not caring how pissed I looked.

I walked up to Jack's front door and knocked. He walked out looking hotter than ever. I have him a kiss on the lips and let him walk me to school.

"So what happened why are you pissed?" He asked

"My sister is coming to this school" I stated

"What's so bad about that?" He asked cluelessly

"I can't be around you!" I stated

"Then lets spend time together now" he said hugging me from the back.


	29. Chapter 29: Sneaking Around

**Kim's P.O.V**

When I got home I was in a better mood. I just had a picnic date with Jack. I was currently soaking wet because he decided to drop me in the lake but other than that I couldn't be happier.

"Kim! Why are you so late?" My mother screeched when I walked through the door.

"no reason!" I replied. Great my mood is now spoiled

"Then why are you wet?" She asked demanding an answer. I looked across at Aunt Jenna who was wiggling an eyebrow and trying not to laugh. She probably got the wrong idea.

"Some stupid boys wet me whilst I was walking home" I said lying

"All the more reason to send her to an all girls school, Jenna!" My mom exclaimed

"I DONT WANT TO GO TO AN ALL GIRLS SCHOOL!" I screamed before I ran upstairs, but I crouched towards the top when I heard something.

"you know, you have done this to her Jenna" I heard my mom whisper scream

"did what?" My aunty questioned

"She used to be the perfect angel, look how disobedient she had become" My so-called mother pointed out. I ran downstairs to my mom.

"I'm not a fricken dog! You don't own me!" I yelled

"excuse me?" she asked sounding shocked

"I'm not a pet. All you ever talk about is obedience and disobedience. But you don't own me. I'm a human being. I'm not owned, you sure as hell may have given birth to me but listen to me. You don't own my life... I do! And if you want to blame someone don't blame aunt Jenna blame yourself" I screamed

"I see what letting you move here has turned you into" She pointed out

"I haven't become 'disobedient' I have become more confident! I have the guts to tell you what I have been wanting to tell you my whole life!" I yelled

"you better watch your tongue young lady or I will drag you back home!" She defended. I stepped back in shock. I looked into her eyes and saw the seriousness in them.

"moving away from you was the best thing that had ever happened to me" I calmly said letting my eyes water before running upstairs.

I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me.

"What's wrong?" Scarlett asked looking up from her phone

"Our mother is what is wrong" I said

"You really hated living with us didn't you?" She asked

"Yeah I did. I didn't expect anybody to come until yesterday" I said. Scarlett looked a little hurt but brushed it off

"do something to piss her off" She suggested. I was now listening

"like...?" I asked

"I don't know... Dye your hair. OH I KNOW! Dip dye your hair multicoloured 1: it would look awesome 2: it would piss her off SO badly!" she pointed out

"yeah let's do this! What else?" I asked

"Well... Clothing. Tomorrow to school wear short denim shorts and a tank top" She said

"So... What I normally wear?" I asked

"You do? LUCKY! I want to do it as well" She said

"Well just wear like... Jeans and a shirt out the door and change in the bathrooms of school and then Do the same on the way back!" i suggested

"GENIUS!" She screamed

"But you have to help me dip dye my hair" I said

"Deal, anyway I saw this really cute boy-" She started

"OMG NO WAY! What's his name? How old is he? Do you know him properly?" I said filling her with questions

"he's one year older than me" She began

"Oh I see, an older man!" I said

"Shut it! And I know where he lives" She said

"Stalker!" I commented

"No it's not like that... Let me show you" She said. She walked towards my window and she pulled up the blinds.

"He lives there he's a complete hottie" She said I felt like slapping her and screaming for her to back away from my boyfriend. But I had to power through this.

"So... Umm... You have an eye for ummm... Jack?" I asked uncomfortably

"you know him?" She questioned

"Ummm... Yeah I do" I answered

"Well it feels like love at first sight" She said dreamingly. Hell girl you don't about love at first sight. What me and Jack had was love at first sight. You are a petty bitch who is too young for him!

"Well, I heard he had a girlfriend" I pointed out

"and I am willing to power through this bitch!" She said confidently

"I heard she's a black belt" I added

"And I don't care she wont lay a finger on me... I have you to stick up for me" She said. Don't be so sure bitch face!

"Hmm.. Yeah" I said before I noticed Jack walking towards us... Well his window

"Hey Jack" I called out

"Hey babe-KIM!" He said.

"Smooth(!)" I whispered

"Care to introduce me Kim?" Scarlett asked

"Er Jack this is Scar my baby sister, Scar this is Jack my boyfr-FRIEND GUY PERSON I KNOW PEOPLE!

"Smooth(!)" Jack whispered

"I am not a baby. I'm fifteen and single" She said overlooking both of our huge mistakes

"Good to know" He said taking her hand

"Umm... Anyway Kim can you help me with ummm... Chemistry?" He asked

"Sure!" I piped up

"but you suck at chemistry Kim" Scarlett pointed out

"Ummm... He meant history... You know chemistry history it has istry in it... We all get confused its ok. Be over in a sec Jack" I said before grabbing my bag and my phone

* * *

I walked into Jacks room and walked straight to the window. I knew it my sister was watching. Mini stalker. I closed the blind swiftly and kissed Jack. I was so piped on seeing him. I kissed him roughly a he played along. He deepened the kiss and it felt like hours. I pulled away for the second most important thing in my list for living... Air. It came right after my first most important thing: Jack.

"Your baby sister is sweet she won't tell about us, we should just tell her" Jack said pulling me onto his lap

"I was gonna but I found out that... That she kinda has the eye for you and is willing to take your girlfriend down for you" I said

"But you are my- Oh!" He said

"I know so taking me down can be a simple: mom, Kim has a serious boyfriend" I simply stated

"Well we have to be careful" He suggested

"But what if I lose you to her?" I asked looking up at him

"Impossible" he said as he kissed me sweetly. We pulled away when we heard a knock on the window. I got off of Jack's lap and opened the blind

"Kim mother wants you for dinner...now" Scarlett said

"Tell her to fuck herself" I mumbled

"Alright moth-" She began

"Shhhh! I was Kidding! I'm coming over in a second" I said

"Bye Jack" I said

"Wait Kim... Do you want to say hi to Grace?" He asked making excuses

"Sure" I said walking out with Jack behind me. When we were sure we were out of all sights we kissed for a short while and I then left


	30. Chapter 30: The sleepover

Kim's P.O.V

When I got to my aunts house I was called right to dinner. My Aunt made her famous lasagne and we were eating in silence until my mother spoke up.

"So Kim where were you?" my mother asked

"I was helping my friend study" I said playing with my pease

"Oh was it a friend who is a girl or a friend who is a... Boy?" She asked

"It was a friend who is a girl" I said quickly whilst looking across at Scarlett meaning for her to not say anything

"Can anybody else prove that?" My mom asked suspiciously

"What is this court?" My aunt mumbled. I laughed a little bit before Mom shot a glare at me.

"I can prove that, she lives next door- I mean, not next door next door! Like a few blocks down!" Scarlett said

"Does your aunt know her?" Mother asked

"Yeah... Ummm... It's Grace" I said

"Grace, she's a sweet girl" My aunt said

"Mother, where is Father?" I asked

"He has been called for an emergency at work, so he must be on the first plane back to L.A" she answered

"Mother I am done may I be excused?" Scarlett asked

"Of course, I am done as well I need to go pack" Mom said before walking upstairs, as Scarlett followed

"So... You were at Jack's?" Aunt Jenna asked once she was clear both Scarlett and Mother were gone

"Yeah" I replied

"Now I am certain there was no studying going on" She said

"There was studying" I lied

"Babes... Making out is not a school subject" She noted

"I wish" I mumbled. She laughed lightly

"Be careful, I don't want you moving back to L.A so if you need me to cover for you, give me a nudge" She said

"Thanks" I replied

"Just make sure you keep all your clothes on" She stated

"We're not THAT serious!" I said

"I'm kidding!" She said "we'll you better go help your sister unpack" She said

I walked upstairs to go help the mini devil.

"Hey Scar" I said

"Sup Kim" She replied

"What you doing?" I asked her

"Researching your school" She answered

"Yeah? What did you find?" I asked her sitting on the best next to her

"The school newsletter says 'Kick Prevails' what's Kick?" She asked curiously. Damn you Julie. That's their little nickname for me and Jack. Like: KIm/jaCK. Which is very suited considering we're both Black belts

"Turns out you were prom queen Kim" She said

"Yeah I know... Ummm do you know who is ummm... Prom King?" I asked her

"No that page isn't loading" She replied. She knows too much about me and Jack. I grabbed my phone and disconnected the wifi signal to the room

"Damn it" She mumbled

"What's up?" I asked

"internets down" She said shutting her laptop

"So, have you figured out anything... About... Jack?" I asked her

"Well I know he's a black belt who goes to the 'Bobby Wasabi Marshal Arts Academy', he has three best friends: Jerry, Eddie and Milton. He has a girlfriend. Her name is not stated but she apparently is the hottest girl in school. Blonde, extremely smart and is a black belt in Karate" She said

"Wow ummm... You probably know him more than I do now" I said bluntly

"Yeah, I think I am in love with him" She said

"imagine I date him" I said forcing myself to laugh

"I would be heart broken but I would take you down" She said laughing

"What would you do?" I asked

"in all seriousness I would go up to mother and tell her" She replied

"phew that's good" I said lying. I knew my sister would say that. I know that bitch too well

"why?" She asked

" 'Coz I'm not dating him!" I said laughing

"Anyway need help with the packing?" I asked her

"nope, but whilst you and Jack were studying for History I went out and bought HAIR DYE!" She said

"huh? Studyin-OH! Yeah, tough learning about ummm... Sir Isaac Newton... Yeah!" I said

"I thought you learn about that in science" She said

"Ummm... Yeah, it's different here" I said

"but that-" She began

"Can we just dye my hair?" I asked

"Sure" She replied

* * *

"Is it done?" I asked her

"Yep now you have to wait half an hour to an hour" Scarlett replied

"What would piss mom off more... If its brighter or lighter?" I asked

"Brighter" She replied

"ok, I'm gonna wait an hour" I said

"Alright but, don't overdue it. It might go wrong" She replied

"okay, put the timer on for an hour" I said

"kk" She said before putting on a timer.

'ding ding'

"Kim, you got a text should I read it to you?" She asked

"Who is it from?" I asked

"Jack" She replied

"err let me read it, it's probably about our project" I said quickly

"Alright" She replied. She passed me my phone and I opened the text

Jack:

Hey sexy

Kim:

You need to stop messaging me

Jack:

Why :(

Kim:

Because it says 'Jack'. My sister might open it and see what it says. My mom might as well

Jack:

Well now that we're talking and your sister can't read this... What you doing?

Kim:

Dying my hair

Jack:

WHAT?

Kim:

Relax babes! It's just a soft dip dye

Jack:

What colour

Kim:

Rainbow

Jack:

Well I miss you

Kim:

It's been three hours

Jack:

Which is two hours and fifty seven minutes too long

Kim:

Well I miss you too, what are you doing?

Jack:

I'm with the guys

Kim:

Awww I miss them, tell them I said hi, tell the girls to come over

Jack:

Actually I'm with just the guys... The girls are coming over to yours

Kim:

Awesome

I heard the front door bell go off and I knew it was the girls

Kim:

Well they're actually here now

Jack:

Okay I'll leave you with your girlfriends

Kim:

I do NOT say girlfriends

Jack:

Please you are a guy around Jerry, Eddie and Milton and a girly girl around Julie, Grace and Kelsey

Kim:

Huh. Ok. Who am I around you?

Jack:

Your Kim... The sweet amazing beautiful Kim Crawford

Kim:

I love you

Jack:

I love you too

"Well I need to go to the bathroom Kim" Scarlett called

Out

"Alright" I replied.

As Scar walked out the girls walked in

Kim:

Well the girls are here so byee!x

Jack:

Bye!

Kim:

xxx

"Who you texting?" Grace asked

"Jack" I replied

"Awww lover girl and lover boy" Julie called out sitting on the bed next to me

"Now... I can ask you if you have had sex right?" Kelsey asked

"well you can ask, but we haven't had sex yet" I replied

"Why?!" Kelsey replied

"Down girl" Julie tamed

"Hmmm... Maybe because... IT'S ONLY BEEN A WEEK!" I screamed

"no babes you mean... It's ALREADY been a week" Grace said

"Who was that girl who walked out your room?" Kelsey asked

"My baby sister Scarlett. Btw you CANNOT mention Jack. My mom is ultra strict if she finds out I have a boyfriend she will drag me back home. And the fact that Scarlett now is madly in love with Jack doesn't help. If she finds out about us then she is running straight to my mom" I explained

"tough luck babes" Kelsey said

"I know so no mentioning my BF k?" I asked

"Alright" they said at the same time

"hi guys" Scarlett said walking in

"hey... Scarlett right?" Kelsey asked

"Thats me!" She said

"Scar this is Kelsey, Grace and Julie my best friends" I explained

"You guys staying over?" Scarlett asked sitting down

"Yep, we are" Julie answered

* * *

it was currently 1:00am an I forgot to take the dye out so they just helped me wash it out

"Thanks for helping me wash out the dye... Did it ruin my hair?" I asked

"It looks Amazing" Julie said

"Bitch I'm jealous" Kelsey added "Great" Grace said

"Totally gonna piss mom off" Scarlett added

"yes!" I said high fiving her.

"so you did this to piss off your mom?" Kelsey asked

"yup" I replied

"let's play a game" Grace suggested

"ok, someone asks a question and we all have to answer one by one" Scarlett said

"sounds good" I commented

"Great" Kelsey joined

"Alright, have you lost your virginity, if so to who?" Julie asked

"I have... To Jerry" Grace said

"obviously" I said

"yeah, we kinda knew that" Kelsey said

"who's Jerry?" Scarlett asked

"Her current boyfriend" Julie answered

"Alright, umm I haven't" I said

"Neither have I" Julie joined

"I have, to Eric Johnson" Kelsey said

"Ewww Eric Johnson?" Grace asked

"Grace! Don't be rude!" I snapped

"it was last semester. I kinda got drunk...the punch was spiked!" She defended

"Alright, Scarlett?" Julie asked

"Yes, I have lost my virginity" She admitted

"WHAT?!" I screamed

"Calm it girl" Kelsey said

"she's 15!" I said

"your only 16, one year older than me!" She defended

"I haven't lost my virginity though!" I said

"yes but Kelsey and Grace have"she answered

"but their not related to you I am, wait. Why didn't you tell me? When did it happen? With who?" I asked

"It was with Jake last month" She replied

"the guy who cheated on you. You got back together with him? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"Because I knew you would react like this!" She answered

"oh so I had to find out during a game of truth or dare?" I asked

"Can we COOL IT?!" Kelsey screamed

"Yeah, I'll ask the next question: What's the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to you?" Grace asked.

"When I was like 14 I was wearing this tight tank top then this jerk was hitting on my and instead of slapping him like I should have I cross my arms and it pushed up my boobs. Boys wouldn't stop staring at me all day" Kelsey explained

"so once I multiplied pi wrong to find the circumference of the circle, in front of the whole mathletes"Julie explained

"you win(!)" Kelsey said sarcastically

"Umm.. So when I was new to sherwood, my old school, this bitch pointed me to the guys changing room not the girls and I literally took my top off in front of some pervert" Scarlett explained

"so I was in Jerry's room, we forgot to close the door, you fill in the rest" Grace explained

"Gross!" I shouted

"we don't want to hear about you and Jerry having sex!" Kelsey exclaimed

"Ok Kim's turn" Julie said

That reminded me of the hotel incident with me and Jack and him walking in on me

"ummm... So once I was wearing a white t-shirt and Brody Carlson being the dick head he is poured water all over me to get it see through" I explained

"OMG! I remember that then Jac-Jeremy offered you his jumper" Julie added

"Yeah" I said

"Okay Scarlett this is just for you. Have you noticed any cute guys since you have gotten here?" Kelsey asked

"Yeah, this boy who lives next door: Jack" She said

"you like my twin brother?" Grace asked chocking on the water she was drinking

"I swear you need an Oscar" I whispered leaning towards her

"Jacks YOUR brother?" Scarlett asked shocked

"yeah" Grace replied

"I want to know him so bad. Kim is really close to him" Scarlett stated

"hmmm I wonder why(!)" Kelsey said sarcastically

"shh!" I demanded

"i'm really tired maybe we should sleep" Scarlett said

"Yeah, why don't we go brush our teeth while Kim changes" Julie suggested.

"Here's your chance to say goodnight to Jack, you only have about 1 minute... Make the most of it" Grace whispered in my ear before the girls walked out

I knocked on Jacks window and he opened it almost immediately

"hi, we have one minute" I said quickly

He dove in for a kiss. Every time he kisses me it feels like he's my first. And that's how I know we're meant to be. Every kiss of his is full of lust and passion

"Goodnight" He whispered

"goodnight" I whispered back and pecked his cheek

"Kim we're back!" Kelsey knocked

"Come in" I said backing away from the window and closing the blind

"you didn't get changed" Scarlett said

"Yeah, it's fine ummm... I'll go change in the bathroom" I said I went into the bathroom and changed into leggings and a tank top. I walked back into my room to see all the girls changed

"is she asleep" I asked the girls talking about Scarlett

"Nope, I'm awake, but I'm trying so shhhh" She said

We waited 5 minutes and called her name again. She was out cold.

"Okay so spill, what's the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you?" Kelsey asked

"Jack Kinda walked in on me" I admitted

"what do you mean?" Grace asked

"Well... It was at the hotel, when you guys were watching orphan I went and got showered 'coz Jack said he was gonna go watch it with you. Something happened and when I was changing Jack... Walked in on me" I explained

"Awww cute" Julie said

"That's not cute, that embarrassing" I said

"But not when it's your boyfriend" Kelsey corrected

"True" I said

"OMG DID YOU GUYS WATCH PRETTY LITTLE LIARS?!" Grace asked

"Shhh! yes omg, how dare they call aria a slut" I said

"I know! Aww I get these Ezria feelings!" Julie said

"Who do you think smashed the car?" Kelsey asked

"Ezra, you wouldn't expect him to do that. That's why" Julie said

"Mike defo" Grace said

"No! Ezra" Julie piped in

"I think it was A. Even though A wasn't wearing the A hoodie maybe the writers did that to confuse us. I mean... A is trying to ruin the liars' family right? So if A smashed up the car the automatic blame would go on Mike so he would fall in trouble" I explained "Plus in next weeks promo Aria says 'Hanna's mom, Emily's parents now my brother?' as in the blame went on Mike" I continued

"smart girl" Julie said before my phone buzzed

"Well I'm gonna sleep" Julie said

"Me too" Grace piped up

"Same, have fun texting your boyfriend" Kelsey said

Jack:

You gonna sleep?

Kim:

No not tired

Jack:

Good

Kim:

Why?

Jack:

Coz I get to talk to you

Kim:

You are the most romantic boyfriend ever you know that

Jack:

I know :p you explained the Scarlett situation to the girls?

Kim:

Yep!

Jack:

Okay, so we can't see each other at home, or at school now so what do we do?

Kim:

We could have secret dates. I can get the girls to cover for me

Jack:

Look at all the trouble we're putting up with right now

Kim:

I know

Jack:

But it's worth it when I kiss you

Kim:

Your a really good kisser you know

Jack:

I've been told

Kim:

Jerk

Jack:

I love you too

Kim:

Hilarious

Jack:

Your not bad yourself

Kim:

Thank you for finally complementing me

Jack:

You don't need complements. Your too good for them

Kim:

Awwww cute

Jack:

To think none of this would be happening of your sister/mom weren't here.

Kim:

I know right now I could be next to you

Jack:

We have school you better sleep

Kim:

What about you

Jack:

I'm staying awake but you need to sleep

Kim:

Okay my over protective boyfriend

Jack:

I live to serve!

Kim:

Shut up

Jack:

Goodnight

Kim:

Goodnight xxx

Okay well that's the end hope you enjoyed. Anyway recently I have been noticing most of the reviews come at like... 3:00 in the morning. But I then figure it must be the time difference from my country to yours. Anyway I was thinking what country do you live in and around what time do you write fanfiction...and read my fan fiction. And do you read/write on the computer or any other product? -If so what app do you use to write the fanfic? Feel free to review whether you have an account or not.

I live in England, I write fanfiction at around 8:00am. Read fanfiction around 6:00pm. And around 8:00pm I Edit my fanfiction that I wrote and I upload it. I never use the computer coz I am always on my iPod. When I write I use notes.

-Raisa!x


	31. Chapter 31: Exposed

**Hey guys! I know I changed my story name to Devil of a sister or something like that! But the story is the EXACT SAME! I just thought... Hmmm... The stories not about best friends anymore so I thought I might as well. I worked on this yesterday & today with 2,000 words so I thought you know a little treat fro you guys right? **

**Kim's P.O.V**

"Kim wake up!" I heard Grace scream in my ear

"What happened?" I asked as I shot up

"Nothing, it's 7:45 wake up!" Kelsey said brushing her hair

"your already dressed?" I asked groggily

"It's like some reaction of being away from my 6 year old brother who wakes up at 6" Kelsey answered

"What about Julie and Scarlett?" I asked

"Well Julie went school already, obviously. But Scarlett is in the bathroom freshening up" Grace said

"Can someone lock her in?" I asked

"no but you can go say hi to Jack... Coz me and Grace are gonna leave now" Kelsey said

"Wait" I said

"What?" They asked at the same time

"I'm tired of Scar flirting with Jack" I said

"Alright... 'Operation Make Scarlet Jealous' is a go!" Grace said

"What's that?" I asked

"Me and Grace discussed this last night, we saw this coming. So make Jack flirt with you, wear better clothes that Scar. It will annoy her" Kelsey said

"Alright" I answered

"But we need to go" Grace said

"Ok, bye" I said

"bye" Kelsey replied

As the girls left I got up and brushed my teeth in my own en suit bathroom which is hidden in my walk in closet, Scarlett doesn't know about it. Once I was done I knocked on Jack's window. It took him about 40 seconds to open the window

"hi" I said

"Hey, why aren't you dressed?" Jack asked

"Coz, I can't walk to school with you today" I said

"Oh yeah your devil of a sister" Jack said

"You catch on quick, PS we need to make her jealous. You need to flirt with me" I said

"Won't that give something away?" He asked

"no, but she might back off" I suggested hopefully

"Morning' Kim... And Jack" Scarlett said entering the room

"Ummm... Yeah, hey Scar, I was borrowing chemistry notes from Jack" I said

"History" Jack answered

"history" I corrected

"You know, we should walk to school together" Scarlett suggested

"I don't think-" I started

"it's a great idea Scarlett... Right Kim?" Jack asked

"Sure...let us just get dressed" I said

"Kk, see you in 10?" Jack said

"Yeah, sure" I replied as I pulled down the blinds

"Why'd you close the blinds?" Scarlett asked

"Maybe 'coz we're gonna change now" I said

"So, maybe Jack should see a little" She said

"You maybe not me. I'm not the one with the crush on him" I lied bluntly. I was beyond interested in him coz I loved him and I had full rights on our relationship... Why? Coz we're in one unlike my BABY sister

"So what should I wear?" She asked me looking through her clothes

"Beats me" I said.

I walked in my walk in closet as Scarlett followed

"OMG this is SO cool, can I wear something from here?" She asked

"it won't fit you" I replied

"Please?" She asked

"it wont fit you!" I said more sternly

"Fine!" She defended as she continued to follow me. Now operation 'Make Scar Jealous' was a go. I picked out something I KNEW scar would be jealous of. I picked a see through butterfly crop top and a black vest underneath it. I also wore denim short shorts, Bare legs. I curled my hair into soft curls and put on light make up. I also wore nude heels and slung on my PB bag

"I'm done" I said

"WOW, you look great" Scarlett said. I could see the jealousy in her eyes. I through white pants and a button up shirt at her

"Wear this" I suggested

"okay" She said a little upset

When she wore it she looked... Well average. Casual.

"Can you curl my hair?" She asked

"we don't have enough time for anything else. Just put in your shoes you don't have time for makeup" I said harshly

"kay" She said putting on her green converses

"Do you have an extra bag?" She asked me

"Yeah" I said whilst I gave her a plain purple back pack

She put it on as I ran downstairs with her following me. I grabbed an apple and tried to walk out until I was stopped

"Kim! What are you wearing?" My mom asked

"Can we talk about this later? I'm getting late for school" I said

"What did you DO to your HAIR?"she demanded

"I think it looks great" Aunt Jenna commented

"Enough Jenna. Answer me" She urged

"I dyed it! Is it not obvious mother?" I spat

"out! Your late for school" Aunt Jenna said

I walked out with Scarlett behind and saw Jack he came out with an apple as well. I knew he would, we do this every morning

"Green apple for you" Jack offered

"Red for you" I offered back as we switched. He always got a green apple which was my favourite and I got a red apple which was his favourite. Usually I would take a bite out the red one and then give it to him, but Scar might catch on. We took a bite simultaneously.

"Wow, Kim you look hot" He said

"I don't think I've heard you say something so shallow" I whispered as he chuckled. I looked across to see Scarlett's face STEAMING RED.

"Scarlett... You look... Good too" Jack said. I tried not to laugh

"You sure that's a complement?" I whispered

"That's my goal babe" He said louder

"So Jack... Do you do a sport?" Scarlett asked

"I do Karate" He said

"Yes. And both times we sparred I kicked your butt" I bragged

"You did not, I let you win" He defended

"keep telling yourself that 'babe'!" I mocked

"So umm... Karate that's fun... Me and Kim took karate together" Scarlett said

"Awww baby. I remember that. I jumped from white to orange in two weeks and you stayed on yellow for about a month... Remind me what belt are you on now?" I asked

"I'm a green... But I'm curious. What belt are you Jack?" She asked

"Second degree black belt... Just like Kimmy" He said

"Seriously I will hurt you" I defended

"Oh yeah, I forgot... You hate my little nickname for you" Jack teased

"That's right Jackie" I teased back

"I like the sound to Jackie... It has a nice ring to it" Scarlett said

"yeah? I hate it" Jack said bluntly whilst I tried not to fall on the floor laughing at Scarlett's expression

"So. Jack... Do you have a ring of friends? I know Kim hangs out with Grace, Kelsey and Julie" She stated

"Yeah, I hang out with Jerry... Who dates Grace, Eddie... Who dates Kelsey and Milton who dates Julie. I swear Kim, we are the only ones not dating in that ring" Jack told me as I laughed a little

"By the way Jack. You need to teach me the Dragon Tail Kick!" I exclaimed. I already knew it but I wanted him to teach me so Scarlett would come along and I can act like I learned quickly whilst Scarlett struggles to learn. I know it's mean but she needs to back off

"Sure Kim. I'll help you at the dojo tomorrow maybe Scarlett can come along" Jack offered

"We'd love to" Scar butt in

"oh look we're here" I said

As soon as I walked through the door I heard wolf whistles from shallow idiots. Most boys were looking at me... Scratch that -Staring at me

"Wow Kim you look hot" I heard someone say

"I would vote for you all over again Kim" Someone else said

"Hey Kim"... A bunch of cheerleaders said walking up to me

"Hey Tiff, Anne, sky. I LOVE the new cheer outfit" I complemented

"thanks. You should SO join. 1: you would rack in all the boys 2: You could so do all those flips!" Tiffany said

"Thanks I'll... Think about it" I said smiling

"Hey Kim" Brett Major said as he walked up to me

"Hey Brett" I replied

"I just want you to know you look hot, but I don't want to get on your other black belts bad side" He said. What he meant by my other black belt was Jack. I'm so glad he didn't say boyfriend

"Kim... Wow you seem... Well really popular" Scarlett said out of jealousy

"I do?" I asked

"Well I gotta go check on Jerry. He sent me a text saying he's in deep shit" Jack told me

"What did he do to Grace now?" I asked restlessly

"I don't know! I have NO idea what goes on in his brain!" Jack said. Suddenly we heard a scream. Like a blood curdling scream

"That's Jerry's 'colombian war chant' I'll see you in class Kay?" He asked

"Sure" I said

"You and Jack get along... Well" Scarlett cringed

"What? That was nothing. Don't worry babe. I haven't developed a crush oh him" I said

"You sure... You seem awefully... Aware of his surrounding" She said

"What does that mean?" I asked suspiciously

"nothing. I'm sure I'm overreacting. I mean love makes you crazy right?" She asked

"Sure... I mean Yeah! Totally" I said

"any way Kim.. Do YOU have any crushes?" She asked

"EWWW GROSS! None of the boys in THIS school" I cringed which was SO not true

"Good to know?" She said/asked

* * *

first few periods were done and me and the gang + Scar were sitting around our table.

"Why did Jerry need help today?" I asked Grace

"The usual" Grace said

"You HONESTLY need to stop telling Grace she has anger issues" Milton said

"It's not my fault she does" She said

"JERRY!" We all screamed

"Watch your back pretty boy" Grace said

"Come in mamacita. I love you" Jerry said trying to make it up to her

"Seriously dude? Even I'm not buying that. And I'm hopeless with Kelsey" Eddie pointed out

"Yeah, how dare you call me a clutz" She exclaimed

"Kelsey, that was three months ago. You NEED to let it go" Julie said

"How's kick going any numbs in the relatio-OUCH!" Jerry screamed. I think Grace stomped in his foot

"What was that for?" He asked her

"Just stay quiet and I'll buy you chocolate" Grace said

"YAY!" Jerry squealed

"Anyway, how were your first few lessons scar" Kelsey asked

"They were great. I met some girls who are like my bestirs now" She said

"Really who?" Jerry asked curiously

"Her name was Donna something... Tobin? Yeah! Donna Tobin" She said

"WHAT?!" We all said at the same time. I nearly choked on my water

"You CANNOT hang out with her and her group" I warned

"Why?" She asked

"You just can't Scarlett they're bad news" I continued

"You can't tell me what to do" she defended

"I'm not trying to boss you around" I said

"Really? It seems like thats EXACTLY what your trying to do" She said as she walked off

Scarlett's P.O.V

How dare she tell me what to do. She's acting like she owns me and this school. She doesn't! I can hang out with whoever I want to hang out with me. She's probably jealous that I made friends quicker than she probably did when she got to school

"Hey S!" I heard a familiar voice call out. It was Donna. She called me S

"Hey D" I said

"Nope, I prefer Donna" She said

"Okay" I replied

"Where are you going" She asked curiously

"Anywhere but the canteen" I replied angrily

"Why babe" Donna asked sweetly. What's so bad about Donna. She's a WAY better sister than Kim EVER was. She never tries to embarrass me like Kim did this morning. She probably would let me borrow her clothes. Unlike Kim. And she is a generally nice person. Again... Complete opposite of Kim.

"So me and the girls were gonna sit under the stairs and talk... Wanna come with?" She asked kindly

"Yes I would love to" I replied smiling. We walked towards the stairs and were nearly completely out of view.

"So... Any crushes S?" One of the girls asked me

"Well there is one guy" I replied shyly

"Oh? Who is it I am dying to know" She replied eagerly as the rest of the girls closed in on me

"Well his name is Jack brewer" I said

"What?" They all exclaimed. What is it with this school and exclaiming what simultaneously?

"Jack Brewer I think I love him" I said more clearly

"You love your sisters boyfriend?" She asked

"What? They're not going out" I said confused

"Uuhhh, yes they are. They kissed on prom night. Kim was queen Jack was King. They are called Kick" She said

"I'm shocked your so-called sister didn't tell you" One of the girls replied

"This was gonna be an interesting conversation between me and Kim" I Said

"Why have a conversation?" Donna replied

"Huh?" I asked

"silly girl! Get even!" One of the girls said

"how?" I asked slightly confused

"here's how" Donna said as she whispered in my ear

**Tomorrows one is gonna be SO INTERESTING! Coz I have endless ideas in my mind and it is going to leave you at the edge of your seat!**

**-Raisa!x**


	32. Chapter 32: Red Handed

_Devil Of A Sister_

_Chapter 35: Red Handed_

_Scarlett's P.O.V_

* * *

I looked around for Kim. My purples backpack slung around my shoulders. It was nearly impossible to find her in this crowd of...people. I spotted her from a distance. She was by herself probably looking for me. I walked up to her

"I'm sorry" We both said at the same time

"Wait let me go first, I had NO right to talk to you like that and I feel like the most stupid person that has ever lived. I mean, you can go make your own friends it has NOTHING to do with me. I may hate Donna but that doesn't concern your life. It concerns mine. And maybe you can bring out the better side of Donna. I mean you ARE very Influential" Kim finished

"No you were right. When I got there she was just stabbing you in the back. -Well I think that's what it's called. She was so persistent on talking about you and I felt like the only reason she was friends with me is because I was YOUR sister. She even made up this completely messed up story saying you were Jack's girlfriend. I didn't believe her for a second" I said

"Really? That's ridiculous" She said her voice getting higher with each syllable. Kim was always a terrible liar to family. But I whilst Kim was the worst liar... I was the best

"Yeah, she said he was prom king and you kissed on prom. The worst thing is she looked at me right in the eye and said it. When I told her it was ridiculous she continued lying. But my sister would never lie to me. NEVER" I said

"Are you sure never? What about that time when I told you the tooth fairy refused to give you money coz I stole it whilst you were sleeping" Kim asked me

"We were 5. And I stole your money last time so it was like... Even" I replied

"5th period has been cancelled because of that fire in the science lab... Wanna go home?" She asked

"Yeah. I've been at this school for 5 hours and I am sick of it. It's full of lies and hate" I said. But it seems as the lie and hate is following me home. Isn't that right Kim?

It's about 7:00pm and Kim had just headed in the shower. I was sitting on the bed doing my nails when I felt something buzz near my head

"Kim your phone!" I screamed

"What? I didn't hear" She shouted from the bathroom. It was a text message from Jack.

"NOTHING!" I shouted

Jack:

Hey sexy

I didn't know what to do so I decided to text back as Kim would

Kim:

Hey

Jack:

That's it just a hey. Where's the warning that your sister might read the text? Where's the shouting?

I see what Kim was doing. But she should have known it was only a matter of time until I found out. I mean...how long did she think she could keep this up

Kim:

Not in the mood

Jack:

What? Why?

Kim:

Coz of my little sister

Jack:

What did the mini devil do this time?

That's what she's been calling me? The mini devil. Wow thanks to my so-called sister. Donna was right. You can't trust anybody these days. Not even your own blood.

Kim:

You know what? Forget it. Lets talk about us

Jack:

Okay?

Kim:

I'm gonna ask you some questions about us. I want to know if you can answer

Jack:

Should I be worried?

Kim:

No! When did we first get together?

Jack:

Uh. Prom night. Why?

Kim:

No reason. How many times have we kissed whilst Scarlett was here?

Jack:

I don't know. Like once in the day once at night. We would usually just text. Kim what's this about?

Kim:

Nothing. I'm just messing with you

Jack:

Okay? Well Jerry's calling me he has some problems with my sister

Kim:

Tell him to stop being stupid

Jack:

That sounds more like you. Alright I love you

Kim:

I... Love you too!x

That was the first time anybody has said I love you to me. But it wasn't me. It was Kim. I deleted the messages between me and Jack.

But I then saw some more

Kim:

I have the best boyfriend in the world

Jack:

Oh. I know! :p

Kim:

Thanks!

Jack:

It was no problem

Kim:

No I'm serious that as the best date ever

Jack:

We had a picnic

Kim:

In the moonlight with all my favourite deserts

Jack:

My favourite part was when we went swimming

Kim:

No. You went swimming. I was unwillingly THROWN into a lake

Jack:

But that was fun right?

Kim:

...yeah. It was

Jack:

See I told you

Kim:

But my favourite part wasn't the swimming

Jack:

:( what was it?

Kim:

It was the carnival.

Jack:

Yeah. I loved the giant wheel.

Kim:

You kissed me when we got to the top

Jack:

It seemed like the most romantic thing to do

Kim:

I liked the huge heart you won me.

Jack:

It was no biggie

Kim:

Yes it was you were the first one to actually kick the dummy down

Jack:

Don't act like you couldn't have done it. You kicks are WAY more powerful than mine

Kim:

Yes and your punches can knock someone out with a single touch

Jack:

Come on Kim

Kim:

Okay. I could have won it myself but it was a sweet gesture

Jack:

You know that was the best date ever

Kim:

I know...

Jack:

I seriously love you more than I have loved anything

Kim:

Me too!x

I saw the doorknob turn and I stashed Kim's phone under her pillow

She came out with her natural pin straight hair and a tank top with short shorts. Okay. No I was sick of this and I've had enough

"You know Kim I've been here for like nearly a week and I'll need to leave like one week later... So I have built up the courage to ask Jack out" I said

"really?" She asked I looked into Kim's eyes. She was pissed off. Mission accomplished! I spotted Jack through the window. I wanted to scream at Kim. Scream at her for not telling me about her secret boyfriend, or the fact that her secret boyfriend was my crush.

"Jack can I ask you something?" I asked him walking towards the open window

"Go ahead" he said

"Do you wanna go out some time maybe to like a movie?" I asked bravely

"Scarlett, I'm sure your a sweet girl and all but your a year younger than me" He said

"Yes a year, one year" I defended

"But I'm sure you've heard that I have a girlfriend" He said

"Yes and the week I've been here I haven't seen you around her" I said

"Believe me you have" he mumbled. I think it was only supposed to be between him and Kim but I heard

"And the fact that I haven't seen her means that she doesn't care about you like I do. I bet that slut is half way down some other guys pants by now" I exclaimed

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kim screamed it was only so long before she cracked

"You know? I'm done with this. I'm done. You have met his girlfriend Scarlett. It's me I am Jack's girlfriend." She continued

"I know" I said

"And I don't care you can- what?"she stopped

"How did you find out" Jack asked

"Donna told me" I said

"You told me you didn't believe her" she said

"Yes. I didn't at first. But then... Your not good at lying Kim" I said "then I read the text messages between you and Jack." I said

"You went through my phone?!" She screamed

"You lied to me" I defended

"My phone is mine it's private. You have no right to go through it. Keep in mind it's a federal offence Scar" she warned

"Yes because your gonna turn me in to the cops (!). Actually why don't you. Put it right in the pile with: lying to me, embarrassing me, not letting me chose my own friends. -shall I go on?" I asked

"I'm sick of this. Sick of you! Go ahead go tell mom. You know... I couldn't care less" She lied

"I'm not gonna tell mom" I said

"Then what are you gonna do?" She asked

"Nothing Kim" I replied

"What's the catch" she asked

"There is none. -or do you not trust me" I asked

"Well actually I don't considering you went through my phone and violated my privacy" she defended

"Alright that's enough you two. I'll see you later Kim" Jack said as he leaned in for a kiss. She tiptoed in for the kiss. I turned around in disgust. I couldn't watch this


	33. Chapter 33: Dumb Blonde

Kim's P.O.V

"Hey Scar, Grace asked if you want to go to a sleepover at hers. Wanna go?" I asked Scarlett

"Sure" Se said flatly

"Are you still pissed at me?" I asked

"What do you expect?! I made a fool out of myself. Telling all your friends that I had a crush on your BOYFRIEND!" She shouted

"Keep your voice down! You promised you wouldn't tell!" I scolded

"Yeah fine" She said

* * *

It was 7:00pm and Jerry, Jack, Eddie, Milton, Grace, Kelsey, Julie, Scarlett and I were sitting in a circle on the floor. We were just about to play 'Never Have I Ever'

"well this game kinda includes alcohol but since we're underage... We are playing this with... COKE!" Grace announced. She handed us all paper red cups with coke in it.

"Okay I'll go first... Never Have I Ever... Died my hair" Jack said. Both me and Scarlett took a sip of our drinks since we had dip dyed out hair

"Okay... Never have I ever... Kissed a girl before" I said. Milton, Eddie, Jack and Jerry took a sip out of their cups.

"Wait how does somebody win this game?" Scarlett asked

"first person who had finished their drink wins" Kelsey said

Scarlett was up next "Never have I ever... Kept a secret boyfriend/Girlfriend" She glared. Both me and Jack took a sip out of our cups slowly as everyone stared at us.

"Never have I ever... Cheated on someone" Grace said. Nobody took a sip of their drink

"Never have I ever been on the honour roll" Jerry said. We all scoffed

"Obviously Jerry!" Jack Said. Me, Julie and Milton took a sip of coke.

"Never have I EVER missed an episode of Glee!" Kelsey said. WE ALL (except Kelsey) drank out of our cups. "Seriously? You guys don't watch Glee? I am ASHAMED!" He said. We all laughed

"Never have I ever missed a meal" Eddie said. I'm pretty sure everyone took a sip (except Eddie).

"Never have I ever gotten an F before" Milton said. We all took a sip except Milton and Julie.

"Never have I ever threatened someone" Julie said. They all turned and face me.

"Kim?" They all asked at the same time.

"Okay FINE!" I said as I took a sip out of my drink.

"If it wasn't against the rule I would tell her to finish that Drink" Jerry said as everyone chuckled

"Watch. It. JERRY!" I threatened "Oh! I see what you mean" Scarlett said

It was back to Jack "Never have I ever... Failed a language subject I speak fluently in." He said. We all stared at Jerry.

"I think a certain Latino who speaks fluent Spanish is failing... Spanish!" I pointed out.

"Fine!" Jerry said taking a sip out if his drink and rambling on in Spanish.

"see what I mean!" I pointed out

"Never have I ever... Had a slow dance in the moonlight" I admitted. Grace, Jerry and Scarlett took a sip.

"Kim. You were prom queen. Maybe you didn't have a slow dance in the moonlight but you sure as hell did have one in a spotlight!" Grace pointed

"Never have I ever missed an episode of vampire diaries" Scarlett said. The boys took a sip.

"what?!" Us girls screamed

"You don't watch Vampire Diaries!" I asked Jack

"No. I'm not into 'Damon Salvator'" Jack teased. I heard Kelsey and Grace scream

"He's SO HOT!" Grace said

"Thanks (!)" Jerry said

"Never have I ever WATCHED an episode of Vampire Diaries" Jack said. I pushed him lightly. The girls took a sip.

"It's not even your turn!" I pointed out

"It's mine! Never have I ever... Hated on Justin Bieber" All the boys except Jack took a sip

"WHAT?!" Grace screamed "You do NOT hate on the biebs!" She told Jerry

"Dude! You like Bieber?" Jerry asked Jack

"Dude. When you have a girlfriend. As scary as mine. You learn to LOVE Justin Bieber" Jack Defended. I leaned and have him a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

It was 11:00 when we finished random games.

"Okay. Now it's truth or dare" Kelsey said. "Kim Truth or Dare?" She asked

"I'll start it safe. Truth" I said

"What's your deepest darkest secret?" She asked leaning close

"I don't think I have one..." I said thinking

"Okay. If you had to kill someone who would it be?" Grace asked

"Donna Freaking Tobin" I said as the guys, all except Scarlett, started laughing.

"I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed" Scarlett said

"Umm... Okay" I said as she walked upstairs

"Ok Milton truth or dare?" Kelsey asked

"Truth" He said

"Who was your first kiss?" She asked

"Easy Julie" Julie looked relieved and everyone else looked unsatisfied

"Julie truth or dare?" Milton asked

"Truth" she said

"Was I your fist kiss?" He asked curiously

"Definitely" She said simply

"Jerry truth or dare" Julie asked

"yo I aint no wimp! DARE!"He said everyone looked up

"Ok! Skateboard the neighbourhood in your boxers!" She said determined

"OK!" He stripped down to his boxers and was out the door we waited 5 minutes and he walked in we continued

"Eddie... truth... or... dare...?" Jerry asked breathlessly

"Dare" He replied

"I dare you to... Blend... Spaghetti and meatballs (can anyone guess what that's from?) and drink it" Jerry said

"Okay?" He questioned. He walked into the kitchen as we followed him. He put in a hand full of spaghetti and meatballs that were left over from dinner. As he blended it. It took two minutes before it was lump-less and poured it into a glass. He took a huge gulp.

"mmm... It tastes better than the actual thing. AND.. You don't need to chew!" He exclaimed silently

"Kelsey truth or dare?" Eddie asked

"Ummm... Dare?" She said... It sounded more like a question

"I dare you... To let grace put makeup on you... BLINDFOLDED" Eddie Said

"Eddie, I WILL HURT YOU!" Kelsey threatened

"Pfft! You're not a black belt!" Eddie said

"I don't NEED to be a black belt to cause you pain!" She exclaimed

"it's a dare Kelsey... You have to do it" Jerry said. Grace got a box of makeup. With eyeliner and mascara and lip gloss and blush.

* * *

"I'm done." Grace said as I untied the blindfold. She smiled and gave the mirror to Kelsey

"I LOVE IT!" Kelsey squealed

"How did you- what did-HUH? You were blindfolded" Eddie exclaimed

"Please. I do Kelsey's makeup ALL the time. So I can do it with my eyes closed" Grace said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Jack truth or dare?" Kelsey asked

"Truth." He replied

"How many relationships have you been in. Not including Kim" She asked. This I wanted to hear

"3" He said simply

"Wait? That's it?" She asked dumbfounded

"yeah. That's it" He confirmed "Ummm... Okay. Grace Truth Or Dare" He asked

"Truth" She said

"How would you react if you found out Jerry was cheating on you?" He asked

"I would RIP out his hair one by one" She said

"Ouch!" Jerry said

"Kim... Truth or Dare?" Grace asked

"Dare?" I asked

"I love you. So nothing extreme. Sing us your favourite line from a song." She said

#You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do

It ain't so funny when the joke's on you

Ooh, the joke's on you

Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking,

"How come you look so cool?"

'Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school, boy (uh huh)

I said, that's the only thing I've learned at school# I finished

"OH I LOVE THAT SONG!" Grace said (Guess it and you get a shout out)

"Milton truth or dare?" I asked

"Dare" He said bravely

"Kelsey... You wanna ask?" I asked Kelsey

"Sure... I dare you to pretend to be Jerry and... Hit on Kim!" She said

"Okay" He said nervously. We both stood up, sprayed deodorant ALL over himself and walked up to me

"WHOOOOO! What it do girl?" 'Jerry' asked

"YOUR PERFUME IS HURING MY EYES IS WHAT IT DO!" I screamed

"listen Mamcita! You want a nice hot slice of Jerry pie or not?" He asked

"what does that MEAN?" I asked

"Sorry. Let me slow down. Forgot I was talking to a... Blonde" He said.

THAT was the last straw

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed before lunging towards Milton as he screamed and backed away. I then felt a pair of strong arms clench around my stomach pulling me back (guess what it is?).

"I think we've had enough for the night don't you guys?" Jack asked as I continued to struggle trying to free myself so I could beat the crap out of Milton

"Yep!" They chorused


	34. Chapter 34: Hickey

**Hi people I am literally writing in secret but I'm doing this chapter for you guys. Its kinda important this chapter because it has a lot. It does actually go to the deeper side of the T I rated it. I don't think it actually goes down to M but I will make sure I clearly tell you when, so if you want you can skip it.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

As we all went upstairs me and Jack stopped.

"I could either go to the room with my sister in it, or stay with my amazing boyfriend" I said

"I'd rather stay with my beautiful girlfriend" He said as he kissed me

I followed him into his room and sat down next to him on his bed

"I'm glad your sister won't say anything" He began

"I don't trust my sister" I replied

"But she's your sister…how can you no-" He started

"Because she's my sister, I know her more than anybody. She opens up to me and I know her ways" I said sternly standing up.

"Well… maybe we should give her a chance. There's nothing we can do about this now" He said standing up as well next to me

"I guess" I replied.

He leaned in towards me and I leaned in towards him. I felt safe around Jack. Yes I could defend myself, but he just makes me feel all those emotions that you should feel when you're in love and that makes me feel complete. Jack. Jack's the one that makes me feel complete, Jack is truly the one I love. He then kissed me and I kissed back. Every time he kisses me I feel new, I feel like I fell in love with him all over again. His kiss was tender and sweet

**From here it is the deeper side of T. I'm not sure whether it hits M or not. But if you can't take it skip it until you see another line break**

* * *

He deepened the kiss and I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I refused playfully as he lightly bit my lip. I gasped and opened up my mouth as he kissed me sincerely. He banged me lightly up against the wall and I snaked my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer by my waist. My shirt slowly rose up naturally. As he travelled down to my neck. He sucked on my sensitive part roughly as I let out a small moan. I could tell that would leave a hickey. We then heard a loud knock on the door as we both awkwardly/angrily pulled apart.

We both fixed our hair and checked the mirror. My lips were sort of puffy and so were Jack's. I checked my neck to see that the hickey had already started forming. I lightly punched Jack on the arm.

"Ouch what was that for?!" He asked rubbing his arm

"for leaving a hickey idiot!" I whisper yelled

The knocking got louder and more impatient

"Just a minute" We both said at the same time

I pulled my hair to the front to try and cover up my hickey as much as possible. It didn't work as well as I hoped it would but I guess I have to open the door. I walked towards it to see a tired Grace

"Could you guys stop with the make out sessions. I'm trying to sleep!" She said angrily. I blushed a light pink and Jack appeared behind me

"We weren't-" I started before getting cut off

"I can see your hickey. Don't try and deny anything" She interrupted

* * *

**I know it's a pretty short chapter but I have to end it here…My cousins want me to play on the trampoline!**


	35. Chapter 35: Conversations

**Kim's P.O.V**

As soon as Grace left me and Jack started to make out again. I know what your thinking: 'your best friend just told you to stop but you carry on' but god. You guys KNOW Grace and Jerry are doing it in the other room. So obviously me and Jack have a right to kiss. Plus we love each other more than anything so we can kiss right?

Jack slowly unbuttoned my shirt. Not in a pushing way but giving me enough time to refuse if I wanted to. I didn't. He pulled my shirt off leaving me in my red lacy bra. And I tugged at his shirt as he pulled it over his head. He kissed me slowly as I ran my hand over his six pack. He was so fit and amazing. He caressed the side of my stomach slowly as he brought me closer.

* * *

He brought me closer to him as e leaned towards the bed removing the pillow from underneath him as I climbed on top of him. He flipped me over being on top of me but not putting all his weight on me... If you get what I mean. He left a trail of kissed down my neck sucking harder and harder as he got closer to my sensitive spot. I let out another soft moan. The things this boy does to me. We pulled apart slowly as I crawled into the bed next to him. We then talked all night long.

* * *

"You know Kim. Your probably the most different girl I know" He started

"is that a good thing?" I asked cautiously

"it's a great thing" He assured

"why?" I asked

"because it means your not the types of girls who strive for attention. You turn heads wherever you go and I'm glad your mine" He told me

"I'm glad I'm yours as well" I said

"You know you never really joined our dojo" He then began

"I know! It's just everything has been a bit busy and things have been happening with... Well us and my sister and things have just changed" I explained

"I'm not complaining, it's not cool to get your butt kicked by your own girlfriend" He said

"So your admitting I'm better than you at karate" I asked slyly

"I never said that!" He defended

"No you said you don't want to get your butt kicked by your girlfriend... Which implied I'm better than you at karate" I corrected

"no it means I being careful about when you get lucky" He said defensively

"your so defensive!" I joked

"No I'm not!" He said

"he said defensively" I explained

"haha very funny" He mocked

"I thought so" I said

We had stupid conversations like that until we both fell asleep... In each others arms


	36. Chapter 36: Its not what it looks like

**Kim's P.O.V**

I woke up to loud knocking on Jack's bedroom door. My eyes fluttered open to see Jack sleeping. I realised how close we were and blushed. I heard someone knock louder and realised Jack wasn't gonna open the door. I got up and looked around for my shirt. I couldn't see it anywhere, so I just grabbed one of Jacks shirt and buttoned the second and third button to cover my bra. I slowly crept towards the door trying to avoid the squeaky floor boards. I opened the door to see Kelsey standing there.

"Hey, Grace asked if you wanted breakfa- did I interrupt something?" She asked looking back at Jack then seeing me in his shirt.

"it's not what it looks like" I tried to explain

"umm... Yeah, sure. So I'm guessing your a bit hungry from last night" She said

"What?" I began

"Because we skipped dinner" She explained slowly

"Oh... Ummm yeah, I guess. Let me just get changed" I said

"Okay" she exclaimed cheerfully before walking downstairs

* * *

Kelsey's P.O.V

I ran downstairs to tell everybody the news. Everyone was eating their breakfast sitting around the dining table

"OMG GUESS WHAT?" I asked

"you won a car" Jerry said

"You made me more breakfast" Eddie said eating away

"You found my earrings!" Grace exclaimed

"You finished a project before me or Julie!" Milton asked

"NO!" I shouted "Jack and Kim had... It!" I continued. I looked across to Scarlett who was eating her breakfast quietly

"What yo?" Jerry asked like an idiot

"You know... It..." I said

"Huh?" He asked clearly confused

"Sex Jerry, they had sex!" Julie explained

"They did?" He asked

"Yes!" I replied

"And they told you that?" Scarlett asked me

"Well not exactly. But Jack was asleep shirtless. Kim had a few hickeys down her neck, she was wearing his shirt and nothing else underneath, I'm pretty sure, and she's hungry!" I explained. Scarlett looked down to the ground turning a light shade of pink

"NO WAY!" Grace screamed

"I know!" I joined in

"Why do you guys care?" Eddie asked

"Huh?" I asked him

"Why do you guys care if they had sex or not?" Eddie asked again

"Well, their our friends and they just had intercourse so we deserve to be happy... For them" I explained

"Well that makes sense" He said sarcastically

"It does to us! Plus Kim just lost her V-card!" Grace squealed

"We didn't need to know that!" Jerry said

"Well its all interesting information(!)" Scarlett said sarcastically before walking upstairs

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

"Who's screaming?" Jack asked waking up

"Just the girls... Probably about 1 directions new movie" I said

"Oh okay. What are you doing?" He asked me

"Well you left quite a lot of hickeys last night so I'm just covering them up with concealer" I explained

"But you don't wear makeup" He said tired

"Yes, I do Jack" I said

"I'm tired" He said stating the obvious

"I know. Why don't you just go back to sleep?" I asked him

"I need a beautiful girl next to me for that to happen... So... Do you know if Donna's available?" He teased

"Your a dick!" I joked

"I'm kidding. But seriously why can't you stay with me?" He asked again

"because I already told the girls that I'm coming down" I said

"but-but" He began

"I love you" I said before walking out

When I walked downstairs I was treated with weirdly suspicious looks.

"How did you sleep?" Grace asked whilst Kelsey elbowed her

"good... Why?" I asked cautiously.

"No reason... Did you have fun yesterday?" Julie asked

"Yeah... I guess so" I replied

"Did you use protection?" Jerry suddenly blurted out

"what are you talki- wait WHAT? Me and Jack didn't have... It" I explained

"What about wearing his shirt and him being shirtless and the hickeys?" Kelsey asked

"Making out... Nothing more" I tried to explain

"What about you being hungry?" Milton asked

"Like Kelsey said, I missed dinner last night" I said

"Well when will you have sex?" Grace asked

"I don't know. When we're ready I guess" I said

"And when will that be?" Jerry asked

"I don't know" I said


	37. Chapter 37: School

**Kim's P.O.V**

We all went upstairs to get changed for school. We were all a bit woozy from the random games yesterday. It was so much fun though. I went into Grace's room to get changed. I changed into a dress that drapes down mid thigh and it had multicoloured butterflies on it. I finished it off leaving my hair straight and wearing dark purple heels. I decided not to wear makeup because of the conversation me and Jack had. I looked in the mirror just before I left and I noticed purple marks down my neck.

"Stupid Jack" I muttered before scrabbling for Grace's foundation.

"Looking for this?" Said Grace, coming into view and holding a bottle of liquid concealer.

"Sort of" I said

"There are such things as a scarf" She said

"When it's 85 degrees outside, I'd rather not" I said

"Okay then sit" She said

"Thanks" I replied before sitting down. She dabbed the circular sponge onto the makeup and started pressing it down. I winced a little

"How rough did you guys go?!" She asked shocked

"It wasn't rough!" I sad blushing

"Well you winced!" She pointed out

"So?" I asked

"What do you mean so? It was OBVIOUSLY rough if that hickey made you hurt" She said

"It didn't hurt... More like... Pinched" I said

"Yes Kim(!)" She said sarcastically "Done!" She continued

"Thanks your the best" I said

"Just remember, don't get wet, don't wear a scarf and don't touch it. If you touch it 1: It would hurt and 2: it would rub off on to your finger" She told me

"Thanks" I said before walking down

"Oh and make sure you don't skip classes" She said

"Okay?" I asked

"I don't want to find you and Jack in the Janitors closet" She continued

"GRACE!" I screamed before throwing a pillow at her

"what? It's the truth" She shrugged

* * *

I walked towards Jack's door and knocked on it.

"Come in" He said. I walked in and gave him a smile

"You ready?" I asked him

"Yep" He said before handing me an apple

"You remembered" I said

"how can I forget?" He asked

"Thanks"

Okay I really wanted to finish but I don't have time. I might update later on today!


	38. Chapter 38: JeremyScarlett

Hey guys!x I just want to say I know you guys really want longer chapters, and as the writer I want the longer chapters to happen, I know it's annoying but please please please bear with me. I'm at my aunties house and this holiday has been very... Interesting yes. So I do try and update as often as possible but I really can't because it's like1:00 amwhen I do and everything is so confusing. If you could see my position right now you would literally burst out laughing. Okay... So today might be my last update for a while because my family is coming over today so blah... Maybe I should shut up and stop wasting time writing the authors note.

Disclaime-WAIT! I don't do disclaimers! P S. IM NOT STALLING! ;)

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

So I walked into the guest room Scarlett was staying in and saw her looking in the mirror applying lip gloss.

"So you ready?" I asked

"Yep" She said popping the 'p'

We both walked downstairs to walk to school.

"Hey" I said to Jack kissing his cheek

"hi beautiful" He said as he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me forward just as we were about to kiss we were interrupted by someone clearing their throats. We both pulled apart awkwardly red faced

"If we can interrupt your make out session we're late to school" Said Grace who was standing next to Scarlett and Kelsey

"Yeah, Kim you ready?" Scarlett asked me

"Actually I was thinking Kim and Jack could walk by themselves... Have a little alone time" Kelsey said

"We're saving you from their PDA" Grace whispered in her

"You know we can hear you" Jack said to his sister

"I know" She said

* * *

Today I had a trick up my sleeve. I was so happy about Scarlett not telling mom about me and Jack I decided to return the favour. I saw Scarlett walking in with Grace and Kelsey laughing. I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to my locker.

"Kim! What the hell?!" She said

"Shhh!" I replied as I saw Jeremy walking forward.

"Jeremy hi, what an unexpected surprise!" I exclaimed

"Not really you told me to mee-" He began

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" I cut off "Jeremy this is my sister Scarlett. Scarlett Jeremy" I introduced

"Hi" She said

"Hey" He replied

"I'll just leave you two alone" I said before walking away

* * *

Today was really long! Ugh. I had the WORST classes. As in I had Gym, languages, history, geography AND English... ALL IN ONE DAY! -Worst part was I didn't even get to see Scarlett so I couldn't ask her about Jeremy! I got home to see Scarlett, Grace, Julie and Kelsey in my living room.

"Where's lover boy?" Scarlett asked

"Karate practice... With the other guys" I added

"So I have to know... How did it go with Jeremy" I asked Scar. Once I mentioned his name her face brightened up.

"He's a really cool guy. He's into the same things as me, he's really sweet. Oh yeah and he asked me out" She said

"Oh yeah and he asked me out?! You just say that like its no big deal?" Julie said

"I'm kidding! OMG I WAS SO HAPPY!" She squealed

"What happened?! Deets girl!" Kelsey said pushing both me and Grace to the side

"chillax Kels" Grace said

"Okay. So he's like really sweet. He's not that kind of guy who only talks about himself. He like TOTALLY asked me questions about my self. He's such a gentlemen" She said

"Awww" We cooed

"Like in my head I was like 'OMG OMG OMG OMG!' but out loud I was like 'sounds like fun'" she said

"Awww he's like... Totally sweet. I know coz he always helps me in Maths" Kelsey said

"Yeah, he's pretty smart" Grace added

"I know and good looking" I said as i nudged Scar

"Thanks Kim your the best" She said before hugging me

* * *

Scarlett's P.O.V

I was really glad that I had met Jeremy. He's actually a really sweet guy and I really like him. I wish I didn't do it though. The reason I fell 'in love' with Jack was because he was good looking. God can I be more shallow? Kim was doing the right thing hiding her boyfriend from me. She was right I would have something. But the worst part was that it took meuntil todayto realise. Kim tried to make it up to me by introducing me to Jeremy. Which helped a lot coz I actually liked him a lot. But it's already been done. The plans already in action and now there's no going back.

* * *

And I am back people! How did you like the chapter? Ooh. Scarlett and Jeremy, who saw that coming? I'm just full of surprises. How do you know? Coz I'm pretty sure I'm the only fan fiction writer that has a 'the end' chapter in the middle of their stories. -yup I'm weird like that. Anyway. What is Scarlett talking about? 'the plan is in action' what does that mean?! Oh wait. I know... You don't. Anyway what's Scarlett and Jeremy's ship name? Think about it. I'll tell you my favourite one in the next chapter (whenever that is)


	39. Chapter 39: Surprise

**Hey guys! OMG I'M UPDATING! LOL! No, lol, apparently I'm 'studying'. I'm SO SNEAKY! Mwuhahahaha! so this is probably gonna be short coz I'm a paranoid dweeb! Anyway the name I liked most was SCAREMY! IT SOUNDS LIKE SCARY LOL! I can't really write down names because A LOT of people got it right but oh well! You know who you are. If you want to know just check out my reviews and see who wrote Scaremy**

Kim's P.O.V

Today's their last day. And I have to say... I'm kinda upset about Scarlett leaving... okay... and I'm upset about my mom leaving too, but Scarlett mostly. I have to say though I do not know how Jeremy and Scar are gonna keep in touch. Yeah video chatting, talking all night and blah but wont it be hard for them? -Scar's a strong girl and she will make it work. Plus, I'll be there for Jeremy, so he could always talk to me about how much he misses her. But I have to say I'm sort of glad that everything will go back to normal. No sharing a room, or arguing with my mom about why I was home late. Or sneaking around with Jack so my mom doesn't notice. Although Scar covers for me.

"KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD YOU COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" My mother screamed. What did I do now?

"Coming!" I yelled. I ran downstairs not expecting what could be happening. I walked up to my mom and sat on the sofa as she hovered above me.

"Is there anything you've been hiding from me?" She asked

"Not that I know of" I replied

"Oh? What about your... boyfriend?" She asked WHAT?! How did she- Scarlett

"W-what a-are you t-talking about?"I stuttered

"I know everything. Kimberly. In fact your sister told me. She emailed me a pretty interesting video" She said

"What video" I asked eyeing Scarlett. she mouthed 'I'm sorry'

"Scarlett would you care to tell her?" My mom asked her

"Remember when we had a sleepover at Grace's house? I put a teddy bear camera in the room and videoed you and Jack...making out. Almost doing...it" She said hesitantly

"WHAT?!" I screamed "YOU INVADED MY PRIVACY. ME AND JACK NEVER WOULD HAVE HAD SEX!"

"I was angry with you!"She replied scared

"So when you're angry you do this?! RUIN MY LIFE!" I asked

"KIMBERLY STOP YELLING AT YOUR SISTER!" My 'mother' scolded

"IM SORRY!" Scarlett screamed, ignoring mom

"WELL LETS SEE HOW FAR SORRY GETS YOU!" I replied tears of frustration pouring out "Does she even know about Jeremy?!" I asked calmly

"You set me up with him" She replied

"Well he's still your boyfriend!" I told her

"I'm sure Scarlett has a reasonable explanation" Mom said

"And there you go again favourism!" I said

"Its not favouritism!" Scarlett screamed

"Call it what you want. I have a date to go to!" I said standing up

"Oh no you don't! Go pack your we're leaving in an hour!" Mom said

"_You're _leaving in an hour!" I corrected

"You think I'd let you stay here after what it has turned you into?! You're coming back to L.A and NOTHING will change my mind" She said. That's when it hit me. Like a stone to the forehead. My vision went blurry as tears filled my eyes. Todays my last day in seaford.

**DUN DUN DUN! Lets see what will happen in the next chapter of 'Devil of a sister'**

**Lol how do you feel about my surprise update? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	40. Chapter 40: Two Wrongs

Kim's P.O.V  
I ran upstairs and flopped onto the bed letting my tears stream down my face. How could she show so much favouritism?! I'm her daughter as well am I not?

Sometimes it feels as if I'm not her daughter and just some random girl she unwillingly adopted. I can't believe she lets Scarlett have a boyfriend but not me. I heard someone knock on my door and I automatically knew who it was.  
"GO AWAY!" I screamed  
"please give me a chance to explain" She pleaded  
"No!" I said. But I heard the door open anyway.  
"I sent her the video before I understood" She said  
"that video was made two days ago. How long does is take you to fucking understand?!" I screamed  
"It was before Jeremy" She tried to explain  
"Get out" I said sternly  
"Kim plea-" She began  
"OUT!" I yelled. She walked out the door as I knocked on Jack's window wiping my tears away.  
"Hey Kim what's up." Grace asked  
"Ummm is Jack there?" I croaked  
"No he's at karate practice" She answered "Have you been crying?" I couldn't help it. More tears started flooding out  
"Scarlett lied" i said, more tears spilling  
"What?" she asked confused  
"Scarlett lied about Jack and now I'm going home" I replied  
"WHAT?!" she screamed  
"You can't!" she said  
"I have to" I replied  
"Why don't you run away? You know the saying. Two wrongs make a right!" She said  
"Grace its: Two wrongs DON'T make a right. And I can't.


End file.
